Chronicles of the Dogma
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A tale to be told. A story to be shared. A Chronicle to be written. Join me as we tell a tale familiar yet different. The tale of an age old grudge, a war as old as human history that is both within and around. Let us once more turn the pages and spin the gears in an ancient war now reborn So listen, O Wizel White Warrior Wielder of the Ancient Sword Grant me your power... VERTO!
1. Chapter 1 Awakening the White Knight

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Hey this is a reboot version of the original story which will soon be deleted I hope you all enjoy it and remember to review.

ACT 1: Awakening the Knights

(Start)

As Harry arrived at the door to the chamber of secrets... he nay an idea what he may face in there. He knew the monster was a snake like monster a Basilisk to be exact that can kill with but a glare of its eyes. As Harry walked to the door he began to speak the Parsletongue as his voice exited with hissing like sounds.

But as he did this he began to do this his mind wandered to the events leading him here. He had come here to save Ginny Ron's younger sister as lately she's been acting off in his opinion. When these attacks had begun Harry was the first to discover one of the victims. Luckily Ron and Hermione managed to explain how it was a coincidence how he got there. As the year progressed Harry knew things would change as what really got the ball rolling was him learning he could speak to snakes and thus being ousted as the heir and attacker thus the people who all but worshiped him turning on him.

Harry hated it but he was hurt when Ron all but turned on him on that. But he was grateful that Hermione stayed by his side during this. But as the year progressed Harry grew more concerned as these attacks kept happening. He was grateful Dumbledore believed it wasn't him and even more so when Hagrid tried to explain why it wasn't Harry who did it. Ron of course eventually came to his sense about this but when Hermione got petrified... whoever the attacker was crossed a line for him. Plus after Harry and Ron visited Hagrid's old pet spider Arragog who tried to eat them they had no way of doing this without Hermione… but somehow Hermione figured out what the monster was and had torn a page out of a book on it.

It was a Basilisk as it made sense for them all. If only the Heir of Slytherin could control the Basilisk then being as Salazar was a Parselmouth it made sense that it had to be a snake based monster. The pieces all fell into place and in turn Harry and Ron went on the hunt... or at least they tried to. When the Professors were making Lockhart go after the monster after a recent attack Harry and Ron found him packing his bags and belongings and learning he was a blasted fraud. So in turn they held him at wand point and basically dragged him to the chamber of secrets. They located it where Myrtle had died because they also learned that she was one of its victims upon death and in turn put the final piece together save for whoever the heir of Slytherin was.

It lead up to a cave in caused by Ron's wand when Lockhart tried to erase their memories of the entire thing which luckily Ron's wand was broken and instead Lockhart erased his own memories. The cave in trapped Ron and Lockhart on one side leaving Harry to face this creature alone and thus here he was. As he spoke the tongue of snakes he saw the door opening with a snake circling around it undoing each lock it came upon. It then slowly began to creak open as Harry in turn ran in. But upon entering he was shocked at what he saw. The room was clearly what he sought snake statues located about with the large head of Salazar himself at the back. It was wet and moist here no doubt due to its location among the pipes of Hogwarts. But what Harry saw at the end was the student in question and with her was a large slab of stone.

On the Stone to his shock was a giant armor of sorts chained to it. Harry saw whoever had put it here made it so it was near impossible to break. Harry was shocked at it wondering if it was the monster at first before remembering the page. So if the Basilisk was here then why was this suit of armor here as well? Harry quickly banished the thought and ran over to the student and as he suspected it was Ginny which put him in a panic.

"Ginny! Ginny please don't be dead!" Harry begged as he kneeled down next to her trying his hardest to awaken her. "Wake up! Wake up!" He begged trying to awaken Ginny unaware of a shadow moving and a figure walking out of the shadows. "Please wake up." Harry begged unaware of the ghostly figure approaching who was slowly gaining physical form but then stopped.

"She won't wake." A voice spoke catching Harry's attention. As Harry looked he was surprised to see a familiar face that he remembered seeing when Tom Riddle's diary showed him the memories of Hagrid and his spider.

"Tom... Tom Riddle." Harry said as he realized who it was instantly as he could never forget the information of how this man 'caught,' Hagrid who was innocent of the murder of Myrtle.

"Wait what do you mean she won't awake?" Harry asked as that was cause for concern. "She's not..." Harry trailed off to which Tom cut him off.

"She's still alive but only just." Tom said arriving to where Harry and Ginny were.

"Are you... a ghost?" Harry asked as Tom began making his way torts them.

"In a sense." Tom began as he looked down to Harry. "A memory preserved in a diary for 50 years." Tom explained while looking to Harry.

Harry then felt her wrist and was shocked at what he felt. "She's as cold as ice." Harry noted as he then tried to awaken her again. "Ginny please don't be dead." Harry begged trying to awaken her unaware of what Tom was doing as he picked up Harry's wand ever so silently. "You've got to help me Tom theirs' a Basilisk." Harry warned as he looked to Tom who oddly enough seemed quite calm about this.

"It won't come until it's called." Tom corrected as this caused a sinking feeling to enter Harry.

Harry looked and saw Tom was holding his wand to which Harry stood up and held his hand out. "Give me my wand, Tom." Harry asked as he looked to Tom.

"Why? You won't be needing it." Tom said to which the dark feeling got worse for Harry.

"Listen we got to go! We got to save her!" Harry urged Tom to which Tom gained a sinister smirk.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Harry. You see as poor Ginny grows weaker I grow stronger." Tom said to which Harry was wide eyed in response. "Yes Harry it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Tom said to which Harry didn't believe it.

"Now she couldn't she would." Harry reasoned as he knew Ginny didn't have his ability.

"It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the mudbloods and Filtch's cat. Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls." Tom told to which Harry couldn't make sense of it.

"Why?" Harry asked not seeing the logic as Ginny wasn't the sort of girl to do such horrific things.

"Because I told her to." Tom said making Harry go wide eyed to this. "You can find that I can be very persuasive." Tom said as the tone he used at the end showed he forced it upon Ginny. "Not that she knew what she was doing. She was in a can we say trance." Tom began explaining as now the pieces were falling into place. "But still the power of the Diary scared her so she tried to dispose of it in the Girls bathroom and then who should find it but you?" Tom said as he began to walk around Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived glared back at him. "The person I was most anxious to meet." Tom said as the tone he used showed he may have some grudge against Harry.

"But why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked glaring at Tom straight in the eyes.

"I knew I had to talk to you. To meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid to gain your trust." Tom said to which got a rise out of Harry.

"Hagrid's my friend!" Harry roared at Tom but then realized what this was. "And you framed him didn't you?" Harry asked but already knew the answer to.

"It was my word against Hagrid's." Tom said but wasn't done. "Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent." Tom said to which Harry smirked at a response he had.

"But her saw right through you." Harry said as the two stood before the chained White Knight while glaring at each other.

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that!" Tom argued as he glared at Harry. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the chamber again while I was still at school and hopefully discover what secrets this suit of armor held." Tom said as he gestured to the White Knight. "So I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my 16 year old self so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work." Tom said to which Harry knew exactly what it was... to purge all those who weren't pure of blood from Hogwarts.

"Well you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours the mandrake draft will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be alright again." Harry said glaring at Tom realizing this was all Tom's doing as it was 50 years ago as well.

"I don't think I mentioned this but killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore." Tom said to which Harry was surprised by this one. "For many months now my new target had been you." Tom said surprising Harry but the scar headed boy refused to show it. "How is it that a baby with now extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Tom said while he moved Harry's hair with his wand to show the scar in question.

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry said not realizing that what he just said was the key word so to speak.

"Voldemort... is my past, present, and future." Tom said to which he began using Harry's wand to write down his own name in flames all in capital letters. Soon the name Tom Marvolo Riddle was written out all in capital letters before Tom proceeded to swipe Harry's wand across it causing the letters to change and reorganize till it spelled something new.

"You." Harry said wide eyed at what it said as he then looked to Tom. "You're the heir of Slytherin." Harry said as the words spelled a new phrase. "You're Voldemort." Harry said as the words before they had vanished spelled out 'I am Lord Voldemort,' all the while Tom turned to Harry and glared at him.

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle fathers name." Tom growled showing his hatred and distaste for his father. "No fashioned myself a new name. A name I knew that everywhere one day people will fear to speak when I became the Greatest Sorcerer in the world." Tom said while he monologue on his apparent oncoming victory but Harry disagreed on that one.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry argued as he glared at Tom.

"Albus Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me." Tom argued but that was a lie and Harry knew it as much.

"Dumbledore will never be gone not so long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Harry argued as he had a great respect for Dumbledore.

The two then heard the sound of a Phoenix as the two looked and in turn saw Fawkes flying in carrying something on his person. "Fawkes?" Harry asked seeing the phoenix fly in before dropping something to Harry who caught it with ease before Fawkes flew off.

Harry began to unroll the item just as Tom saw this and both saw that it was the Sorting Hat surprisingly enough. Tom of course smirked and scoffed at what was sent and knew Harry was dead meat. "So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender a song bird and an old hat." Tom said unaware he was underestimating the gamble Dumbledore was making. In fact some would even say Dumbledore was underestimating his own gamble as something within the Sorting hat began to stir as if drawn forth from an age old sleep.

Tom turns to the stone face where the basilisk rest as he held out his hand as he spoken in Parseltongue where Harry could hear what he said clearly as Tome spoken, "Serpent, come out to help me!"

Soon enough the stone mouth soon started to open as Harry turn and saw the mouth open as he look to Tom as he said to the Boy who lived, "Let's match the power of lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin against the famous 'Harry Potter'."

Harry felt a dark present coming forth as he saw the basilisk as he soon started running, unaware the eyes of the suit of armor follow him, feeling the danger he was in and the power that lies within him as its eyes flash a bit to life before dying out.

As a light came forth from the hat that was still in Harry's hand as he ran for it as he didn't see the light as Tom spoken again as the basilisk came slithering out from the stone face mouth and over the water the head stood above as it look at tom for a moment as it hears Tom command before turning to Harry and chase him as Tom said, "Parseltongue won't save you now Potter, it only listen to me!"

The huge snake roar as it chase harry down to kill him as Harry ran for the exit, but trip on a very slippery spot as he fell barely keeping his glasses on, with the hat fallen from his grip, and something else that came from it as Harry saw the thing in question as he saw a dagger sticking out as he wonder what it meant as he saw it coming out of the hat knowing it wasn't there before and saw something attach to it on its hilt.

Before he could grab at it, he hears the Basilisk was on top of him as he duck his head waiting for the end, until the sound of Fawkes was flying in as the snake was stop as the phoenix was in its face and tearing it eyes apart as it cry out in pain as harry saw the shadow and turn around quickly as he saw the fire bird saved his life.

While that happens as Harry turn back to the hat with the Dagger still sticking out of it as he quickly grab the dagger in hand as he hears Tom yell out, "NO!"

Harry stood up as he took the thing attach to the dagger as he saw it was a note, written in old English as he read enough to know what it says as he reads to himself as an old voice spoken while he read, 'If thou our worthy put me on and test thyself, Pass and I shall grant to thee all my power.'

Turning the scene to Tom as he look down at Harry as he said, "Your bird may have blinded the Basilisk, but it can still hear you!"

Fawkes once he finished began to fly off as Harry held the gauntlet and dagger in his hands trying to figure out what to do. He began to step back in fear but also carefully knowing it was blinded. Harry then hear cracking sounds to which he looked down and realized he made a sound. The Basilisk heard this as Harry was now officially scared. But before he could respond he felt a pulse from the gauntlet and to his shock it resonated silently to the chained up armor.

Harry then dodged the Basilisk trying to chomp down on him as Harry then did the only thing he could think of besides running for it. He put the gauntlet on and knocked the Basilisk back with a burst of powerful yet ancient magic. Tom was wide eyed as the Basilisk was unable to penetrate the magic.

"What?!" He roared in shock but then to his further shock the Basilisk despite being blinded made its way back to the armor and coiled its body around it almost to defend it. "Don't do that attack!" He roared but then the Basilisk had its own response.

"Your orders Heir are second to Salazar himself. I am to defend and ensure none may possess this armor... not even you." The Basilisk responded shocking Tom at how it defied him so easily on orders of Salazar himself. Was something about this armor frightening to even the great Salazar Slytherin that he would deny his heirs the Basilisks loyalty to ensure none may use it.

For now he had to wait and see what happens.

(With Harry unknown location)

Harry opened his eyes after the light died down enough for him to see as he noticed the area he was in. It was a stone platform within a void of sorts. Here Harry noticed floating ruins scattered about as he tried to make sense of this. "Where am I? What happened?" Harry asked trying to make sense of this.

But then a new voice was heard as Harry was shocked by it. "O thee who wouldst wield my pow'r." A voice spoke shocking Harry before he got on the defensive.

"Whose there?" Harry asked as he got worried he made a mistake before going wide eyed with a gasp at what floated before him.

It was a creature a phantom of sorts as it had no other way to describe it. Half of its body was gone showing an orange glow where its heart was and a large blue ball where its left eye was. Though it may appear to be missing the two halves suggested they were symmetrical while Harry noted that it had a similar appearance to the chained armor from the Chamber of Secrets. "O thee who wouldst wield my pow'r." The creature repeated but had more to add this time. "Draw thy blade. Now is the time to prove thyself worthy." The phantom said before going for the attack.

Harry wide eyed dodged it just in time to avoid being skewered by a summoned weapon of this phantom. It then summoned a large sword and slashed at Harry only for the Boy-Who-Lived to dodge again.

Harry stepped back as the Phantom noted Harry was unarmed. The boy needed a means to defend himself thus he snapped his fingers causing a sword to appear in Harry's hand.

"What?!" Harry asked in shock seeing the sword oy to somehow block an attack with the sword as he then avoided it and attacked as well. The blow hit as the Phantoms seemed to enjoy this.

"Yes show me thou art worthy." The phantom edged on wanting to see what Harry can do and to see if he was truly worthy of a pact.

"Worthy of what?!" Harry asked trying to make sense of this apparent test.

The phantom didn't say anything to Harry's respond, as the only thing it did was attack with the sword in its hand as Harry dodge it and slash the sword he was given as it hit the directly against the phantom, but no damage was done to it but to the look on it, it felt the slash as Harry look to the sword itself as he saw something strange about it as he saw a name carved into the sword itself, but didn't get a chance to read it as he quickly saw the Phantom coming at him as he dodge it by rolling to the side.

Harry didn't know what he should be doing but, he is given a fighting chance, if he can still stand on his feet and live to breath, he will fight, as harry charge it as the phantom saw him coming as the two raise their sword to each other as harry swing the sword across at the phantom, as the it did the same, the swords clashes loudly.

Harry wasn't given up just yet as he push off the huge sword and swing the sword at the phantom once more gotten another hit in as it back away as harry heard its breathing hard, he knew it was getting hurt, as he keep going as he use the sword in his hand to attack again, as they parry and deadlock with each other a few time with harry give a cry as he swing his sword as hard as he can at the phantom as it did the same, and when their blade clash once more-

*CRACK BREAK!

The sword of the phantom shattered as it left the phantom wide open as harry pull back on the sword. He then thrusted the blade outwards towards the phantom and stab him in the chest as the Phantom gasp to that.

Harry breath hard to that as the sword in his hand glows and turn into an orb as it pass into Harry as he felt breathless after that as he drop down to his knees, with the phantom still floating in the air as it said to him, "O Thee who standeth and liveth before my blade. Thou art worthy of a pact."

The phantom bow before Harry as he asked, "A pact?"

"You are my master, as Thou bested Ye In combat, art the worthy to wield my pow'r, to thee, all of my pow'r I bequeath" The phantom said as it began to face with a magical aura around him came forth and went towards Harry as he felt the power enter his body as he felt it, as amazing it was, it was something else he never thought possible, as a imageless thought came to him as chant is hear echoing in his mind, as his mind began to come back to reality.

(In the chamber)

As Tom look towards Harry as the Power that came forth from him vanish, but not gone, the gauntlet on his arm shine through the darkness if the Chamber as Harry look towards the snake as he began to say, "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword..."

"Stop him!" Tom order the Basilisk as the huge snake roar out at him as he is unable to do anything, even though he had a physical form, his magic has yet to fully return, thus has no way of casing a complete spell.

Harry held up the dagger as he said, "Grant me you're Power!" Soon taking the dagger and flip it in a reverse grip, as he stab it into the gauntlet as it glow, Harry held it up before him as he said the word, "Verto!"

Suddenly the shield part of the gauntlet open up and the chest inside glows, with a magic circle coming forth and flip around as the chest on it glows brightly as a magical circle appeared below harry, with the armor on the chain as the Basilisk try to keep hold on it, but the armor flew away off the chains and out of its grip as the armor appears behind Harry as it moves the way Harry moves.

As Harry being glows brightly as it enter into the armor as he has become one with the armor now as it shine brightly as the armor looked revived as it glow white, The White Knight has return.

As Tom look towards the armor as he said, "Even after 50 years, trying to find a way to make to move before, try to bend it to my will it does not respond, but to him... why him?"

The eyes of the white knight spark to life as it flash blue color as the knight ready itself for battle. The Basilisk in response came forth in front of the knight as it roar out though blind as it was, it can sense the power before it and soon was going to finish its duty given by Salazar Slytherin himself.

The white knight drew its magical sword as it glow in a brought light before it fade to show the sword became real as the Basilisk roar out and charged at the White knight as it slash at the huge snake, giving it a cut at its head as it roar in pain while reeling itself back as it shake its head before coming at the knight again as it block the strike with the blunt side of his blade before pushing it off.

It rise its sword and cut down at the Basilisk cutting the snake head off as it feel down, with the body of the snake itself wiggle around, similar to a chicken with its head cut off, its body move around before slowing dying down and lay dead on the ground.

Tom gotten angry at this, the great weapon of Salazar Slytherin now dead and the armor he was desire to control 50 years ago, was in the hand of the his most hated enemy, Harry Potter. As the knight step pass the Basilisk standing before Tom and the Ginny who lay on the ground still, as the white knight kneel down, as it vanish in a light with harry emerging from it as he looked out of breath.

The suit of armor took a lot out of him than he would have thought , as he slowly made his way to Ginny with the gauntlet still on his arm with the dagger in it as he drops down to his knees and as Tom walks up as he still will have one thing over Harry as he began to say, "You may have defeated the Basilisk… but it won't slow down my resurrection, as when miss Ginny Wesley dies, I shall be alive once more… and I will kill you and take that armor for myself."

Harry look towards Tom as he had an upset look on his face, as he knew something in his heart what he must do as he taken the dairy in Ginny arms and flip it open as Tom saw this as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry grab the dagger in the Gauntlet holding it in the reverse grip as he look up at Tom as his eyes widen in fear as he said while reaching out to him, "Stop. NO!"

Harry stab the dagger down into one side of the Dairy, as black ink that was absorb in it came squirting out from it as Tom reel back as a light shine out from his chest as his face fill with pain, and anger as he came at Harry again, as he pull the dagger out and stab it into the other side as more ink came forth, and the light in time chest became brighter and widen, as well another hole appeared on his face as light came forth from it as well,

With his body was now being destroy as the magic left the body, Harry pull the dagger out again as he look towards Tom seeing him still alive, if barely, as Harry turn back to the dairy once more, and flip it close to face the cover of it before stabbing the dagger into the Dairy, clean through as more ink came forth, with all the memory of tom that were in the diary is being destroy.

Tom body was looking like Swiss cheese as many holes appeared in his body as a light from it shine froth before he exploded to dust.

Harry felt the backlash from that as he took a breath calming down a bit, as he drop his hand with the dagger and the gauntlet soon vanish as it glows slightly before disappearing, soon Ginny gasp to life as she blink and wonder where she is at.

"Did... I do this?" Harry wondered as he saw the damage he and the Basilisk did.

"Master." Wizel was heard as Harry figured that was the Phantoms name. "Thou art losing consciousness ye must take thy leave with the maiden upon the Phoenix if thy desires medical attention." Wizel urged but sounded as if he was preoccupied with something.

"Ginny." Harry greeted as Ginny saw him.

"Harry it was me but I swear I didn't mean to. Riddle made me and..." Ginny began but Harry cut her off.

"I know I already know." Harry said before Ginny looked and yelped as she saw the Basilisk's decapitated head.

"Harry did you?" She trailed off as Harry looked to t hi is.

"I think I did." Harry said as he felt weak. "Ginny we need to get out of here we need to follow the chamber to find Ron." Harry said before Fawkes was heard again as he flew in again and landed with ease and looked to Harry. Fawkes looked to Harry's left arm and knew Harry had a new power within and an ancient one at that. Fawkes then nuzzled up to Harry to which Harry smiled and pet the fore bird.

"You were brilliant Fawkes... but can you do me one more favor?" Harry asked to which Fawkes agreed regardless. Fawkes then caught Harry before he could fully pass out to which Ginny saw Harry was asleep right now. No doubt the whole ordeal had taken much out of him. Ginny sighed in relief unaware that Harry had gained a powerful new ally but with it many enemies.

Of course Fawkes did what Harry wanted and took both of them as he began to carry them out the chamber while picking up Ron and Lockhart.

(Scene Break Slytherin Dungeon)

A girl with emerald green eyes, long blond hair, and a Slytherin uniform went wide eyed as she felt the pulse. She made sure she was alone before standing up and focusing causing a sheathed blade to appear with the hilt being held by a set of wings. She felt it pulse before she saw an Augurey appear on a perch nearby. This girl was none other than Daphne Greengrass as she gave the ancient yet unseen phantom Augurey an inquisitive glare.

"Dinivas." The girl greeted as this phantom was the one whom she had forged a pact with in her first year.

"My Mistress… a Knight hath awoken the White Knight has returned." The Phoenix said as Daphne nodded to her.

"We need to get to the portrait room then." Daphne said as she looked to Dinivas.

"Of course the former master must be made aware posthaste." Dinivas said as he agreed with his Mistress whom his pact was forged with.

(Scene Break Hufflepuff Basement)

Cedric Diggory a Hogwarts 5th Year Hufflepuff as he felt a familiar pulse and looked nearby. He saw a dragon like lasso belt which had the same crest as the gauntlet shown. Said crest was pulsing before a humanoid figure dressed in dragon like armor akin to Final Fantasy Dragoons but in crimson red appeared as behind him was a set of wings curled up and a tail swishing side to side.

"I know that makes three." Cedric said as he looked to this phantom. "Larvayne." He said as in turn Larvayne nodded to his master to whom his pact was forged with a fear years ago.

(Scene Break Location Unknown)

A man overlooked Hogwarts from a nearby peak as he had a telescope out while dressed in an ominous black hood. As he looked to it he smirked before taking it off as he saw what was happening.

"Good. That's three down and two more to go." He said as he was kneeled down on a ledge before smirking a bit. "Or perhaps I should say one." He corrected as in his free hand was a mask of sorts that had the same crest the gauntlet and belt had.

A new war was in fact approaching as a new chapter has begun. A New Era a new chronicles.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it for a second time as we move to the next chapter. Anyway please leave a review and as always ja-ne.


	2. Chapter 2 A Tale to Tell

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Well second Chapter redone as I cut back on word count to fit in everything as well as new stuff so enjoy my friends.

(Start Abyss)

Harry woke up back here and saw Wizel floating there as the Phantom was containing a black thing inside a mystical ball before speaking. "My master it was of most good fortune ye hath lost consciousness when the phoenix arrived. Upon forging our pact I had detected this leach upon thy soul and had in turn contained it to be dealt with at your discretion." Wizel said keeping the creature in the ball contained as it struggled to get out.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he looked at it in confusion.

"The same as the fragment ye had bested within the diary." Wizel said as Harry was wide eyed.

"Voldemort?!" Harry gasped to which Wizel nodded.

"Shall I remove it?" Wizel asked as he looked upon Harry.

"I... how did it get inside me?" Harry asked worried about this.

"I know not but perhaps someone does." Wizel offered as Harry knew exactly who knew.

"I need to wake up can you do this?" Harry asked to which Wizel nodded.

"I is already done awaken now." Wizel said as Harry once more blacked out.

(Scene Break)

Harry woke up in the hospital wing as he was wide eyed and grabbed his glasses. As he looked around he saw the mandrakes were all done as he looked to his left hand before he thought of Wizel for a moment wondering if it had been a dream. But then the gauntlet appeared on his arm surprising Harry as he quickly hid it in fear. But instead he felt his arm and realized he could summon it at will.

"Master if ye wishes to speak with thy headmaster I suggest ye move thine feet soon." Wizel urged to which Harry had to wait for now.

"Just be quiet till then." Harry said as he felt weird having something call him Master like that.

Harry then looked over to Hermione as the potions was being given to her to which he smiled happy to see she will be ok. But unaware to Harry the minute the Ark and Knight left the Chamber its power was felt everywhere.

(Meanwhile hidden Location)

Unaware to many in Hogwarts they were being observed as the group observing them ranged from different walks of life. One was an elf who was missing an eye as unlike the house elves this one was a true born elf. Next was a hidden young man wearing a mask of sorts dressed in a duster while he observed, following him up was a pudgy little man who all surrounded a young man in the desk.

"So the Knight has chosen him... how odd he, a boy a child, is the Knights Pactmaker and manages to control it so well. This may put a kink in our plans." The pudgy man said as he saw the image on a crystal ball of sorts.

"I would call this much more than a kink." The masked figure said as a snake slithered up his arm and rested around him.

"He's not bad but we can get the Ark in due course." The pudgy man said before the leader spoke up.

"Enough." He said as he stood up. "We will need to pull some cards and favors... let's show this boy so long as he wields the Knights Ark nowhere is safe to hide in." He said as they knew where he studied... so they needed to know where he lived.

"General." The leader spoke up looking to his General. "It is to you I trust to retrieve the Knight when his home is located." He said to as the General nodded in turn. It would take time but luckily they had resources to cut that time in half.

"Now let us see of this boy has the steel for his legend." The man said hidden in shadows as he graze Jo's hand on a book with the same Crest the White Knight has.

(Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore's office)

Harry and Ron were gathered in the returned Dumbledore's office as they looked down with a guilty look as they were of course caught with what they did last night. "You both realize of course in the past few hours you have broken about a dozen school rules." Dumbledore said as he looked at the trio.

"Yes sir." They all said as they knew they were in trouble big time.

"There is also sufficient evidence to have you three expelled!" He scolded as the three then looked to each other.

"Yes sir." They repeated as after last night nothing can be a worse punishment for Harry

"Therefore it is only fitting that you both receive… special rewards for services to the school." Dumbledore said as the duo smiled at this while Wizel grew intrigued at this and paid attention.

"Thank you sir." Ron said before Dumbledore stood up and brought a letter over to Ron.

"Now Mr. Weasley if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban." Dumbledore began as he handed the papers to Ron. "I believe we may want our game keeper back." Dumbledore said as Ron nodded and made his way to the Owlary to have an Owl deliver the letters.

Once Ron was gone Dumbledore looked to Harry who of course looked back to him. "Harry… first I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown real loyalty down in the chamber nothing but that would have called Fawkes to you." Dumbledore said while gesturing to the Fawkes as Harry saw the Phoenix was once more fully grown to adulthood. "And second... I sense something is troubling you both. Am I right?" Dumbledore said as Harry looked to the wise old Hogwarts Headmaster.

Suddenly, something that was nagging at Harry came tumbling out of his mouth. "Professor Dumbledore... see I couldn't help but notice certain things certain strange likenesses and similarities between Tom Riddle and I." Harry said as he looked to Dumbledore no doubt desiring to get to the subject of the Knight after dealing with this subject.

"I see." Dumbledore said as he looked to Harry while Wizel paid close attention to this. "Well you can speak Parseltongue Harry why?" Dumbledore asked looking to Harry who looked confused. "It's because Lord Voldemort could speak Parseltongue." Dumbledore spoke but he wasn't done. "If I'm not mistaken he transferred some of his powers over to you the night he gave you that scar." Dumbledore said as Harry listened as the words Wizel spoke was making sense now.

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers... to me?" Harry asked shocked to hear this before the headmaster nodded.

"Not intentionally but yes." Dumbledore said but Harry wasn't done.

"So the sorting hat was right I should be in Slytherin." Harry said realizing the Sorting Hat was right or at least he thought it was right.

"Its true Harry you possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes." Dumbledore said as this brought Harry's mood down a bit. "Determination, resourcefulness, and if I must say so a certain disregard for the rules." Dumbledore listed off with the rule part coming off as playful. "Why then would the sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore said gesturing to the hat in question.

Harry looked as did Wizel and knew his Ark was once hidden there but now was in his new master's possession. "Because I asked it to." Harry said not fully understanding where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Exactly Harry, Exactly." Dumbledore said looking to Harry seeing he was on the right path. "It is what makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are but our choices." Dumbledore said to which Harry smiled and nodded to Dumbledore. "If you want proof of where you belong in Gryffindor then I suggest call the blade that had aided you within the chamber and look closely upon the blade." Dumbledore said surprising Harry to no end.

"The sword?" Harry asked remembering how he was granted a sword by Wizel during the trial to receive his power. Harry focused and then felt a familiar handle enter his grip and looked and saw the blade in question. Harry then looked at the sword and saw what was engraved upon the sword. "Godric Gryffindor." Harry said realizing what this meant.

"It takes a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat and an even greater one to summon and earn its allegiance." Dumbledore said revealing the Sword of Gryffindor had a certain sentience to it.

"Sir... there is more." Harry said to which he then focused and to Dumbledore's amazement the sword was replaced by a dagger and upon Harry's left arm was the white gauntlet of the White Knights Ark. "In the Chamber I had pulled this out of the hat... there was a letter with it that I lost but it basically told me if I put it on and passed its judgement I would receive a power to fight the Basilisk." Harry began before vanishing the item. "The fact I lived meant I passed and I was able to summon a suit of armor a large one the face the Basilisk Eye to Eye." Harry explained as he told his part of the story in depth.

"When I lost consciousness I Was met with the spirit who inhabits the Ark and armor and it told me it contained something dark that was leaching off of me, he told me it can be removed but I want to know what it is first... Professor was more than just a part of Voldemort's power transferred to me?" Harry asked surprising Dumbledore to no end.

"My boy... I had hoped to hide this from you at least until I either found a way to remove it without harming you or until you were old enough to understand." Dumbledore said as he was surprised this Phantom could do the task if it managed to contain the fragment so easily.

"To remove what?" Harry asked to which Dumbledore knew if this Phantom can due the task then the Prophesy would effectively be null and voided since Harry would no longer have Voldemort's soul fragment inside him.

"Harry... the night Voldemort attacked and gave you that scar... his spell rebounded off you since the spell was said to be impossible to stop leaving you with a scar and the tittle as the 'boy-who-lived,' I omitted a truth from you Voldemort left more than some of his power in you." Dumbledore said as Harry heard this. "I fear... he had created something of the darkest form called a Horocrux and he had intended to use your death to create another one seeing as one must undergo a ritual and perform an act of murder to create one." Dumbledore said before continued.

"I cannot go into detail but creating a Horocrux cuts your soul in half to keep you bound to the mortal plain even if your body is destroyed you would still be bound to the mortal plain." Dumbledore said as Harry heard this. "I believe with how mutilated his soul was possibly from creating multiple Horocruxes his soul was unstable thus when his spell rebound and hit him in the most desperate moves to survive and the ritual still in effect a fragment of Voldemort latched onto you that night." Dumbledore said as Harry heard it all.

"So... a part of Voldemort is inside me?" Harry asked to which Dumbledore nodded.

"I have been trying desperately to find a means to remove it but most would result in your death save for one but the gamble it involves was too great to attempt." Dumbledore said while Harry heard this all and knew Wizel had found the fragment inside him.

"Sir... if Wizel could remove it... do you suppose it's worth a try?" Harry asked to which Dumbledore looked to the young boy.

"Perhaps it is if he is truly up to the task." Dumbledore said to which he hoped Wizel can do the task.

"Ok..." Harry said to which Wizel heard.

"Master I am fully prepared to remove thou plague upon thy command." Wizel said still holding the contained fragment.

'Do it.' Harry said to which Wizel nodded.

"Be warned it shall be painful." Wizel said before he proceeded to do so.

Harry then cried out in pain as he grabbed his scar as Wizel did what he had to do. The Knight Ark appeared as it glowed attacking the scar and the fragment inside it. Soon the scar began to release a black ink like substance just like the diary did as Harry's feet buckled under him before it was followed by a scream of sorts before it vanished into nothingness. The only thing left was the black ink like substance dripping down his head from the scar now free of Voldemort's fragment.

"It is done." Wizel said just as Dumbledore ran over to Harry and saw the boy was alive.

"Painful... very painful." Harry commented as he was then passed a handkerchief that he then used to wipe off the black substance from the Horocrux.

"My boy can you stand?" Dumbledore asked to which Harry managed to regain his footing for now.

"Y-yes sir." Harry said as he regained his footing he was a bit dizzy but he would still survive for now.

"Harry despite the great power given to you." Dumbledore began as Harry looked to him. "I suggest you should keep it to yourself and only share it with those you truly trust." Dumbledore said knowing a power such as the White Knight would bring the most unsavory types to try and take its power. After all the Elder Wand came with that sort of curse as well especially since it was a Deathly Hollow.

"Of course sir." Harry agreed not wanting any psychopaths after him for the White Knights Power. He already had Voldemort after him and that was already troubling him enough.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a very mad, very blonde man stood glaring at Dumbledore. Behind his legs was wrapped a familiar house elf. Harry and Wizel glared at Lucius Malfoy the father of Draco Malfoy even though Wizel was unseen to the normal human eyes. Dobby was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Lucius Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So!" he said while walking in and glaring at Dumbledore. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts." Lucius said as he glared at Albus while Harry made a hidden smirk. "Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely. "The other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too ... Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." Albus said as this brought about the desired reaction from Lucius which was him going even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury.

"So, have you stopped the attacks yet? Have you caught the culprit?" He asked as it sounded like he wanted answers.

"We have," said Dumbledore, with a smile.

"Well?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?" Lucius demanded as he glared at Albus.

"The same person as last time, Lucius Lord Voldemort." Albus began as he looked to Lucius who was surprised. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary." Dumbledore explained while presenting the diary in question.

"I see..." Lucius drawled to Dumbledore with a hidden glare and venom to his tone.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why Ginny Weasley might have taken most of the blame. No one would have been able to prove that they hadn't acted of their own free will." Dumbledore said to which Lucius Malfoy's face became like a mask.

"And imagine, what might have happened then. Dumbledore went on as it was clear he was on to Lucius plot. "The Weasleys are one of our most prominent pure-blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-born. Very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise..." Dumbledore said showing that the Weasley family was a danger to Lucius and the Purebloods thus he had hoped the diary would have silenced them. It must have been the item Lucius refused to sell at that one shop and what was more important Harry knew exactly how Lucius could have sneaked it into Ginny's things... after all he had done so in broad day light with no one the wiser at the book store.

"Very fortunate," Mr. Malfoy said stiffly but it was then Harry spoke up.

Harry seeing what Dumbledore meant knew exactly what the long term plan was. Basically discredit and ruin Arthur and prevent his bill from being passed. After all who would want to pass a bill to protect the mundane born if the one wanting it passed has a child who mercilessly murders mundane born.

"Do you want to know how Ginny got the diary, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed at the elder Malfoy into a glare.

"How should I possibly know how the stupid girl got a hold of it," Lucius hissed noting a certain accusation to his tone.

"Simple. You gave it to her. Slipped it in her transfiguration book at Florish and Blotts," Harry answered, eyes never wavering to which Wizel chose to add his aid to it. He appeared as an invisible phantom behind Harry but the aura he gave made Harry far more intimidating then he truly was that Lucius almost had to take a step back.

"Prove it," Lucius hissed but it seems Wizel was intimidating Lucius through Harry.

"That won't be possible, now that Riddle is gone from the book. But I would caution you against giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If they find their way into innocent hands, well, they might just be traced back to you..." Dumbledore said in a steely cold voice to which Lucius glared before turning around and storming out of the office.

"We're going, Dobby." Lucius ordered before he kicked the house elf through the door into the corridor.

It was then Harry had an idea to use as he then proceeded to carry it out. "Dumbledore, may I give the diary back to Malfoy?" Harry asked to which Dumbledore nodded the boy off to which Harry went outside to meet with Lucius.

(Later in the hall)

As Lucius and Dobby were walking down the hall Harry appeared not to far behind as he looked to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" Harry called because catching his attention. Once Harry stopped in front of him he glared at Lucius before getting to business. "I have something of yours." Harry said before handing the diary back over to Lucius before glaring. "I may not be able to prove you did this... but from now on it would be in your best interest to stay vigilant and watch over your shoulder because one day I will find the evidence of your crime and put you away where you belong in Azkaban." Harry threatened while glaring at Lucius who passed the diary over to Dobby glared back at Harry.

The boy had a lot of nerve doing that to his face but Harry also knew this was just phase one of his plan. Now all that was needed was for Lucius to leave so Harry can tell Dobby what he needed and in turn his plan though a spur of the moment plan would be complete. "Come Dobby." Lucius hissed before storming off almost in a way daring Harry to attack while his back was turned.

Luckily Harry had enough self-control to stop himself and in turn looked over to Dobby. "Open it." Harry whispered to Dobby once Lucius was far away enough from ear shot.

Dobby did so as for some reason there was something inside the book that was sticking out without Malfoy notice it, as Dobby open the Diary and saw a black sock in one of the pages as Lucius said, "Dobby!"

"Master has given Dobby a sock," Dobby said in surprise, as Lucius wonder what he meant a he turn around towards the house elf as he said, "What no I didn't-

He stop mid-way as he saw what Dobby is holding as Dobby pull out the sock while dropping the dairy as the house elf said, "Master has presented Dobby with clothes…Dobby is free."

Lucius twitch to this as he look to Harry as the boy give a smile while lifting up one of his pant legs showing his foot is without a sock as Lucius spoken with Venom in his voice, "You lost me my servant!"

Lucius pulled his wand out from a Cane as he pointed the wand at Harry as he walk forward towards Harry as Dobby gotten in front of Harry as he said, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

Lucius did take Dobby threat as he keep coming as he raise his wand and began to say, "Ava-

Dobby summon forth his power from within as it took the form of an magical orb as he shot it out at Lucius, and sent him flying across the halls, protecting harry and getting a bit of Pay back from his former Abusive Master.

Harry look down at Dobby as he cross his arm looking at his former master on the ground, being surprise as he never knew a house elf could have that kind of power with them with Wizel seeing this from Harry point of view he could say that house elf had honor.

As Lucius stood back up while fixing himself as he look angrily at Harry as he said, "Your parent were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words Potter, one day soon you going to meet the same sticky end."

Lucius soon turn away and walk off without saying another word as Wizel appeared ghostly like to the side of Harry as he said, "If thy foes desires to harm thee my master, then ye weak fools shall face our pow'r."

'I'm sure he may one day, but not today,' harry thought as Wizel vanish as Harry turn towards Dobby as the house elf said to him, "Harry Potter free Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something," Harry said as Dobby nodded as he said, "Anything sir."

Harry smile as he said to the house elf, "Never save my life again."

Dobby kind of give an awkward laugh as he give a nod to Harry as soon enough Dobby vanish, as Harry may have gain another enemy, but he also gain a friend.

(Time skip)

In the great hall as everyone has gather, and a friendly nearly headless ghost floats around as people called out, "Welcome back Sir. Nicholas."

"Thank you!" the ghost said as he keep floating by as someone else said to him, "Good evening Sir. Nicholas."

"Good evening," He said back to the student as he keep on going with someone else said, "Good to see you Sir Nickolas."

"Thank you," Nickolas said as he was happy to be welcome back warmly after stared death in the eyes of the Basilisk a few months back, as almost everyone did missed seeing him around for a while as everyone mood was happily and bright around as student who were petrified came walking in including a familiar bushy hair girl as Nickolas stop for a moment as he said, "Ah Hermione, welcome back."

"Thanks Sir. Nickolas," Hermione said as they both went on their way pass each other, as Hermione look across the great hall as her eyes landed on Gryffindor table as she spotted a familiar pair of friends.

As they were chatting with others around the table as Neville turn to the door for a moment and saw her as he said loudly, "Harry, its Hermione!"

Both boys look to the doors as they smile to this with Hermione smile back as she ran towards them with Harry and Ron getting up from the table and waited as Hermione came and ran into Harry's arms first as they hug each other for a moment as they let off with Hermione turning to Ron about to give him a hug as well but stop for a moment, as for some reason it seem a bit awkward for them as they just give each other a hand shake.

With Ron trying to figure out some words to say as he said to her, "Welcome back Hermione."

"It's good to be back," Hermione said as she look to them both as she said, "Congratulation, I can't believe you solved it."

"Well we had loads of help from you," Harry said as Ron nodded his head in agreement as Harry said to her, "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Thanks," Hermione said as, she smile to that for she felt happy she was the one to be the one to help save the day in a way.

Wizel observed this with intrigue as to think this school would flourish since the time of Godric. He remembers little of that time but he did remember war and conflict. After all he was a weapon of war if memory serves.

"Um Hermione um." Harry began as Wizel saw that Harry was trying to bring him up.

"By chance is thy maiden your betrothed and this boy be thy squire?" Wizel asked to which Harry went wide eyed at this

But before Harry could respond tapping on glass was heard to which the trio looked. "Can I have your attention please?" McGonagall began as she looked to the students to which Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore with a great weight lifted off his shoulders as he had casted a silent charm upon Harry and confirmed the Horocrux was successfully removed which meant the Prophesy would be null and void. "Before we begin the feast let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey whose Mandrake juice has been successful administered to all who had been petrified." Dumbledore began as the, applauds were heard in turn of this announcement. "And in light of recent events as a school treat all exams have been canceled." Dumbledore announced as this got a cheer from everyone because let's face it almost no one likes taking tests.

In fact only Hermione was against such a thing judging by her expression after this announcement. Wizel of course looked closely upon Hermione sensing a familiar presence about her one he could not decipher for the life of him. Perhaps a power he had not seen for many centuries. But soon the doors to the great hall opened and from it a familiar half giant walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." Hagrid apologized while all eyes were on him as many students were very happy to see him. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some rutty bird called Errol." Hagrid said to which Ron looked embarrass realizing it was the Weasley Families owl.

Ron then look apologetically to Dumbledore who smiled and nodded understanding Errol was unique in his own way. Hagrid then stopped before Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he smiled down at the three. "I would just like to say that if it hadn't been for you Harry and Ron and Hermione of course." Hagrid said looking upon each of the Golden Trio. "I'd still be you-know-where so I'd just like to say thanks." Hagrid said happy to be away from Azkaban.

Harry then stood up and smiled to Hagrid before finally speaking. "It wouldn't have been Hogwarts without you Hagrid." Harry said before he hugged Hagrid as Wizel saw the purity in this scene and chose silence for the time being. Hagrid smiled back and in turn hugged Harry as Ron and Hermione smiled at the scene as well.

Soon Dumbledore began to stand and clap for Hagrid followed by Minerva before it began a chain reaction. Soon the entire hall was filled with cheers and applauds of students happy to have Hagrid back. Even silent and solemn Wizel was joining in on this as all was joyous. But unknown too many with the White Knights awakening the Gears of fate have begun turning and with it a new destiny awaited as well as a new war.

But at the corner of the room Larvayne saw the whole exchanged as Wizel saw him as well. He then looked above and saw Dinivas perched on the rafters observing the event take place down below. Wizel saw that so long as he didn't bother them they won't bother him. Or in this case as long as his Pactmaker doesn't cause trouble they won't return it with equal force.

(Scene Break Daphne and Cedric)

The two gathered together in an empty classroom as Dinivas was perched up on Daphne's shoulder while Larvayne was standing next to Cedric. "You felt it too?" Daphne asked as Cedric nodded.

"Yeah the same pulse I did when you got that." Cedric said gesturing to Dinivas.

"This can't be a coincidence that someone found one of them." Daphne said as Dinivas spoke up.

"I must disagree it was bound to happen eventually, power attracts power and if it was not the Sun King who had awoken then the White Knight was the awoken one." Dinivas said as he looked like a condor like this.

"Of course Luthia prefers to be left in peace. Bless her gentle soul with the peace she desires." Larvayne said as he looked to his Master and ally.

"Well there's nothing we can do here, school year is almost over and locating the Pactmaker in a sea of students will be like finding a wand in the haystack." Daphne said as she looked to Cedric.

"For now we need to wait till next year but once we find him or her we explain the situation as best we can." Cedric said as this was a secret he and Daphne shared because for Daphne she wanted to accomplish something and Cedric… he was at the right place at the wrong time.

But until next year they needed to keep this secret until they find the new pactmaker and hope he doesn't cause damage with the Knight's incredible power outside Hogwarts. The story has yet to be written but many who were aware knew that its final chapters are both very near and very far away. But until then the Chronicles are still being written here. So till that day comes they shall call their knight's use their ancient power and charge to battle with the summoning chants cry of, Verto.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well end of the new third Chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time leave a review for me before leaving. And as always folks ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3 The (K)Night Bus

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Third chapter let's begin folks. As you can see I, did major updates to this fic tearing out a good chunk of this chapter in favor of less harem and less PWP based stuff. Jeez it seems that whenever I do a HP Harem fic it always devolves into a PWP. Anyway enjoy the chapter without having a hard on.

(Start Number 4 Pivet Drive)

Outside the home where Harry is living, it was raining cats and dogs outside as a door bell is heard, before it was rang again before the banging is heard as Harry's aunt yell out to him, "Harry! Harry open the door!"

Harry rush towards the door and open it as a woman with an umbrella came in while shaking her umbrella close as she just hand it to Harry while walking in with a dog at her side rushing in as well to get out of the rain, as Harry's uncle was taking off his coat as Harry said to him while taking out a piece of paper he gotten from school, "Uncle Vernon, I need you to sigh this."

"What is it?" Vernon asked as Harry answer him, "School stuff."

"Later, if you behave," Vernon said as he put his coat away as Harry said, "I will if she does." As he meant to the lady who just walk in as she turn to him and said, "Oh your still here, are you?"

"Yes," Harry said as the woman seem snarly at that as she said, "Say yes in an ungrateful way. Good of my brother to keep you. Would have been straighten to an orphanage if he ever been dump on my doorstep."

The sound of Dudley laughing as the aunt greeted him with love than she did with Harry as Wizel appeared next to Harry as he said, "Why thou shall live with people? They'd no love for ye', my master."

Harry watch as she hug and give kisses to Dudley as Harry didn't seem to care as he said silently to himself, "Maybe, but I have no other place to go to, unless I go to the leaky cauldron and hope they have spare beds, but it's kind of fair from here."

"I see," Wizel said as Harry soon put away his other aunts stuff as Harry said, 'It best to stay quiet for a while until she leave.'

'I shall take leave then, good luck master," Wizel said as Harry sighed after that as he keep saying to him don't call him master, but Wizel keep doing so as he just have to put up with the woman until she gone or if his fuse was lit and goes off.

(Later)

During Dinner as Harry decided not to join them at the moment, with the woman lay down a dirty plate for her dog to lick off as she said to him, "There you go."

Vernon offer more food as she refuses with Harry cleaning off the table as best he can the aunt snap her finger for Harry to pick up the place from the dog as he finish as he take all the plate and bring them to the skin as he turn to see his aunt giving the dog some of her wine drinking out of the cup, as he look a bit disgusted by this as the aunt saw his look as she said, "What are you smirking at?"

Harry did answer as he just took care of dishes and just try to ignore her as the aunt asked her brother, "Where is it that you sent him, Vernon?"

"St. Brutus's. It's a first-rate institution for the hopeless cases," Vernon said as Harry glare as him as his Uncle glare back, but felt an unpleasant aura from Harry, not that it was coming from him, but by him as Wizel may not be seen other by Harry, but his present can be felt it he wishes as Vernon turn away by that as his sister said, "I see. And do they use the cane at St. Brutus's boy?"

"They would, if it was legal to do so," Harry said as he knew enough if adult give kids the Cane, then their caned would be ship off to prison as Vernon look to Harry in almost a pleading look as Harry roll his eyes a bit to this as he said, "They mostly give us the belt."

"Excellent. I won't have this, namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense, about not hitting people who deserve It." the aunt give another sip of her wine as she look towards the family as she said, "Still. Mustn't blame yourself for how this one's turned out, Vernon. It all comes down to blood. Bad blood will out. What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?"

"Nothing. That is... he didn't work. He was... unemployed." Petunia said as Harry turn around to his, as the aunt huff a bit as she would expected as she said, "Of course. And a drink, no doubt-

"That's a lie!" Harry said as he cut off his other aunt as stop from taking a drink from her wine as she turns to Harry and said, "What did you say?"

Harry turn around as he yells, "My dad wasn't a drunk!" as light flicker for a moment as suddenly the glass in the aunt hand, shattered to pieces as everyone freak out a bit to that as the aunt said, "Not to worry, Petunia. I have a very firm grip."

Vernon look to Harry as he said to him as he wanted him away before something happens, "I think it's time you went to bed."

"Quite Vernon," His sister said to him as she turn her attention to Harry as she said, "You (*finger snap) clean it up."

As Harry did as his aunt told him, to try to keep it civil but she keep pushing the wrong button, no doubt she drunk off her ass with all the wine she been drinking tonight as she went on saying, "actually, it's nothing to do with the father, it's what to do with the mother, you see it all the time with dogs."

Now she was comparing Harry's mother to a dog, something inside of his was building up a huge load of magic as Wizel said to Harry, "My; master, your building up a huge amount of magic, it best to leave now les it results in chaos.'

"If there something wrong with the bitch, then there something wrong with the pup," the aunt said as she cannot keep her mouth shut as Harry snap as he throw down the towel with all the glass in it spill out as he said, "Shut up, Shut up!

The aunt look to him as it seem she hit a very hard spot for Harry as suddenly there was a huge wind blowing up and the lights around flicker more and more as the aunt said, "Right, let me tell you ye-

Before she could say anything, she suddenly saw her finger she held up started to bloat up soon following down to her entire hand as she suddenly felt her cheeks were bloating up as well.

"Tis her own undoing for provoking this conflict." Wizel commented floating next to Harry as before anyone could say anything, Marge balloon up as her clothing began to stretch from it as everyone began to panic. The buttons on her blouse and coat began to fly out as they hit and shattered things while also nailing Dudley twice and even hitting Ripper both of which erupted a small laugh from Wizel at sweet Karma cashing in. "I do believe that thy beast of a woman resembles the one called Jabba the Hutt." Wizel said as Harry had managed to sneak a view of Star Wars when no one was looking and Wizel noted the similarity.

Though Wizel was also intrigued by the anime and movie called 'Escaflowne,' noting how Escaflowne was similar to himself minus the sentience that gave him his phantom form. Marge began to float out the window as Wizel was just enjoying the show as even Harry had to admit this was hilarious to watch. Marge bounced about on the ceiling a couple times while exiting the window to the back yard. All the while Ripper was ripping apart Vernon's leg while he tried to grab his sister.

"I think we need to run." Harry said as Wizel agreed.

"That would be wise... but, tis rare to witness such humorous events such as this." Wizel commented as he never exactly experience humor as an emotion simply mimicking what his Pactmakers felt at times. Vernon had a good grip on Marge as Wizel noted that the show would soon end and in turn they had to run fast to safety. As Marge floated away after Vernon lost his grip Harry took that as his que to book it to his room with Wizel close behind him not that he could go much of anywhere without Harry.

(Later in Harry's room)

Wizel floated next to Hedwig's cage as the two watched Harry packing his trunk in a hurry. The two looked at each other before back to the panicked Harry as Wizel got the gist of what has him packing. If memory serves Harry was not to perform magic outside of Hogwarts seeing as his Wand had a trace on it. Furthermore he had learned that last year he got a letter from the Ministry about his use of magic outside Hogwarts due to Dobby's attempt at saving Harry's life.

"This hath been an eventful evening. But does thou possess a means of living outside this abode? Tis a difficult task all things to consider my master." Wizel said kneeling to Harry as he packed away.

"Don't know anywhere is better than here." Harry said knowing that even if he lacked his wand... he still had Wizel to fall back on. And if what Wizel told him held truth then Wizel's loyalty is unbreakable save for him dying.

"Thou best think carefully my master but I fear ye have little time to do so." Wizel said as Vernon's grieving would not last long.

"Already done." Harry said finished up with packing his belongings.

"Then tis, time for us to depart my master." Wizel said as Harry let Hedwig out of her cage so she may fly off as needed.

(Later down the stairs)

Harry began going down the stairs as this trunk hit each step while he made his way down. But as he arrived at the bottom he was met with Vernon Dursley who glared at him in turn. "You bring her back! You bring her back now and you put her right!" Vernon roared in fury as Wizel very much liked for his master to summon him to deal with this overgrown gnat.

"No she deserved what she got." Harry countered only to be grabbed by his collar by Vernon in response as he roared in furry. But Harry then pulled out his wand and waved it in a threatening motion at Vernon. "Keep away from me." Harry warned as Vernon stepped back in fear.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside school." Vernon said trying to call his bluff.

"Yeah try me." Harry offered as Wizel floated next to him.

"And even if he cannot I shat let him fall to ill will." Wizel warned as well even if he knew they could not see or hear him.

"They won't let you back now. You have nowhere to go." Vernon threatened to which Harry glared.

"I don't care anywhere is better than here." Harry said before storming out of the house with his trunk.

Unaware to Harry as he stormed off, he was being observed by an odd animals. A Dog black with matted fur looking worse for wear. Wizel for his part focused on his liege but even he felt something was strange about this night around him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

(Nearby)

"Heh." The cloaked figured smirked as he saw what was occurring here. "Well then… let the games begin." He said before walking away as his mask hung by a hook on his belt that was enchanted to keep it in position there.

He then began to whistle Oh he's a Jolly Good Fellow while tailing Harry staying to the Shadows.

(Later with Harry)

It was the dead of night as Harry eventually arrived at the park in Pivot Drive. As he arrived Harry saw the exit to this place that had been hell for him since age 1. Despite this Harry also knew he needed to think of his next move carefully as Wizel then floated next to his pactmaker. "My master ye had made it thus far. What shall be done now?" Wizel asked as Harry didn't know exactly to which Wizel was calm over this despite his master's understandable outburst.

"I'm not sure Wizel." Harry confessed as he began to look around the darkened streets.

"Any aid I may provide I shalt endeavor to provide it to the best of my abilities." Wizel said as he sounded Dobby if he was a Knight.

He tried not to think too hard or too much about the events of the past hour, as to do so would only further foul his already terrible mood, as well as bring him no small amount of anxiety and fear for the situation he now found himself in. Instead, he simply kept his eyes forward, looking for some place to go, to escape.

As the streetlights began to flicker on with the setting of the sun, however, and darkness began to fill the street with the approaching night, Harry came to a stop with a sigh. His goal was to get to the Leaky Cauldron, possibly buy a room with what little gold he still had from the end of last term, but the fastest way he knew was by broom. He doubted it would be wise to fly in plain view of the nearby houses, but they seemed to go on forever, no matter how much he walked. And, even if he tried to fly in the dark of the night, he wasn't so confident in his skills yet to try night flying with heavy cargo.

So, with a sigh of frustration, Harry turned and trudged over to a nearby bench, sitting not far from the neighborhood park, and sat down for a moment to collect himself. Once he did, though, his thoughts returned to the evening he'd just come from, and his worries spilled over him.

How could he have been so stupid?

He had known that Aunt Marge, the utter bigot that she was, would spew such hateful remarks about him and his parents. He had been expecting it, ever since Uncle Vernon had mentioned that she would be coming to visit for the week. Still, she had been in rare form that evening, her words spewed with even more venom and disgust than he had heard in a long time. Perhaps it was due to the brandy she had been drinking—she had, sipped more than her fair share of the bottle, after all—but it was no excuse for the attitude she'd had.

Harry knew who would not have the patience with Marge to last through her visit, as Vernon had suggested as a test for him. As it was, he'd been right, which lead to their predicament here because something did in fact happen from this event. Harry sighed, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. In the thirteen years that he'd been living with the Dursleys, he'd met Aunt Marge often enough to know a few things about her. And, for whatever reason, though she'd mock and demean him and his father very often in her little tirades with her brother, she had never spoken ill of Harry's mother. He assumed it had something to do with Petunia, rather than any kindness towards him, of course.

Again, though, Marge had drank a lot of brandy that evening, and so her words came much easier than normal. And the things he'd heard her say, the hateful words that she'd used against his mother, it had both shaken him to the core and filled his soul with rage. All his attempts to calm himself, all his tricks to calm himself, wouldn't have helped him in that moment, and he'd turned back to Marge, more than willing to hit her back with those same hateful words.

Unfortunately, Harry's magic had different plans, and the rest as they say was history. As soon as he'd left Privet Drive, his mind had started whirling. He'd been reminded of the previous year, when the house elf Dobby had tricked the Ministry into thinking he'd cast a spell in front of Muggles, breaking the Statute of Secrecy and being given a harsh warning in return. That had just been for dropping a cake on someone, too—this was literally blowing someone up, and then letting them float off for who knows how long, where who knows how many people could see her?

Harry shivered at the thought. No doubt about it, he would be expelled for what he'd done, there was just no other way. But if that were the case, he wasn't going to stand around waiting for it. At the very least, he wanted to go someplace where he wouldn't have to worry about the Dursleys anymore. If he wasn't going to be able to go to Hogwarts anymore, then he would grab whatever sanctuary he could find.

Those had been the thoughts Harry had held to that night, as he'd walked off into the bleeding sunset, and those were the thoughts that were now, once again, troubling his mind. He had no plan of how to go forward, other than get to the Leaky Cauldron and…see where to go from there. Maybe he could get a job working at one of the shops in Diagon Alley? It would likely be better than anything he could get in the muggle world—he'd only had two years of schooling before Hogwarts where he hadn't had to worry about Dudley forcing his grades lower, and he doubted that would fly.

Wizel of course remained stalwart of his master ready in the event he was needed for anything at all. Harry knew his loyalty was fickle when it comes to life and death but it was comforting to know he was there if ever needed.

Before he could follow that line of thought any further, Harry was roused from his despondent attitude by a nearby rustling. The young wizard paused, his nerves standing on end—and after 12 years of living with the Dursleys and two years of being faced with life-or-death scenarios at the school he called his home—he knew well to listen to those nerves "Master." Wizel said as Harry nodded to him.

"I know." Harry said as he in turn drew his wand ready for anything. The rustling was coming from a group of bushes just on the other side of the road. A nearby lamppost was shining a wide circle of light in front of them, and he could just make out the faintest of the bush's movement. He gripped his wand tightly, and slowly moved behind the bench, using it as a makeshift barrier between him and whatever might come at him through those bushes. Whatever it was, by the sound of the crashing and snapping of branches, it must've been something large.

At least, that was what Harry had assumed. But as he stood there, slightly crouched behind the bench, the disarming spell resting in the back of his mind ready to be released, the bushes parted for a second, and revealed a stray dog of sorts.

Harry's whole figure slumped from unneeded tension, and he slowly stood back up, his eyes on the dog. It was clearly a stray—not only did it not have a collar around its neck, but it also looked more than a bit mangy and sickly. He was certain that he could see its ribs from where he was standing, and its fur looked dull and drab.

"My Liege something is unnerving of this creature. I suggest you take caution with it." Wizel said as he gave it a calculative glare.

As soon as he could clearly see the threat, Harry stood tall ready for the possible attack coming his way. Harry wasn't able to fire any of his spells at the stray dog at all, though, as no sooner had he readied his wand than had an enormous, gaudily painted purple double-decker bus suddenly and inexplicably appeared right in front of him. Harry's eyes widened, and then fell over in shock. Harry stumbled back, his wand still in hand, as the bus's doors slowly swung open, and a man in slightly shabby clothes stepped out.

He then took out some cards and began to ready off them. "Welcome to the night bus. Emergency transport for the witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." He said as Harry was surprised by this.

"I…I'm sorry?" Harry asked, the words spilling out of him without him really thinking them.

The man, Stan Shunpike as he'd called himself, slipped the card back into his pocket and stared back down at Harry. "Well, it's just like I said, this here's the Knight Bus, emergency transport. Anywhos, I's'posing you're the one that called us down here? Whacha doin' on the ground, though, you that knackered?" He asked as he looked down on Harry.

Harry's head spun from the sudden barrage of questions from Stan, his accent not helping him understand him much, but he soon figured out what he was trying to say. "I'm not tired," Harry replied, slowly dragging himself back up to his feet. "I just…tripped. You startled me, I hadn't been expecting you."

"Oh…oh, is that right?" Stan asked, frowning, before adjusting his suit and looking back to the Knight Bus. "Well den, I'm guessing you ain't in need of a ride, then, eh?" He asked as Harry quickly acted not wanting to miss his ride out of this neighborhood.

"Oh, no! Actually, I could use that." Harry shook his head, grabbing his trunk and dragging it towards the bus. The threat of the dog was still looming nearby, he felt, and he didn't want to linger and longer than need be. Besides, hadn't he just been bemoaning the fact that he didn't know another way to get to the Leaky Cauldron besides flying on a broomstick? Perhaps this was a sign that his luck was turning around.

"My liege I mean not to overstep but I would take due caution when ye temps thy fates." Wizel commented as it was clear he was trying to grasp such terms of speech.

Stan turned back to Harry and snapped, shooting the young man a lopsided smirk. "Well, that's good to hear—we've got a long night tonight, after all, can't be wasting anytime on false alarms and layabouts, now can we, eh? Alright, where are you headed? It's eleven sickles for the ride, but for fifteen, I can fix you up with a warm cup of chocolate if you're interested." He offered either to make a quick buck or provide excellent service.

"Just the eleven's fine," Harry hurriedly replied, fishing some silver coins out of his trunk before passing them to Stan. "And I'll be heading to London—Leaky Cauldron, to be specific." Harry said as he looked to Stan.

"Alright then," Stan nodded, shooting Harry another grin, before reaching forward and taking his trunk from Harry's side. Thus with a labored grunt lifting it onto the bus behind him. Once he was on, and once Harry had found somewhere to sit, Stan turned and spun a grin at the both of them, leaning on a nearby handrail. "Let's get this show on the road! Ern! Next stop, London!"

Harry gotten onto the bed the 3rd bed, one away from the sleeping stranger as Stan gotten around Harry as he turn a dial on the strange device he had around his neck that like a type-writer, and a phone dialer in one as he crank the side of it, a ticket is shown coming out, as Stan pull it out and hand it to Harry as he took it.

Stan nodded as he move to the front of the bus as he tap on the window to the driver of the bus as he said, "Take 'er away, Ern."

"Yeah, take it away, Ern!" A shrunken head with a Caribbean accent said as the bus driver named Ern who seem to be an old man as he lift his head as he took a bite out of a sandwich as the shrunken head said, "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Ern shift gear from part to drive as the shrunken head laugh as suddenly the bus honk and took off at great speeds as it turns invisible again.

Harry fell back into the bed with Sirius in his dog form held on as best he can as he duck his head during the ride as the beds shifted down, surprisingly didn't wake up the sleeping stranger at the end as the bus is on its way towards London as Stan said to the shrunken head and driver, "Head towards the Leaky Cauldron in London."

"Leaky Cauldron in London! Watch for the pea soup as you better eat it before it eats you He-hahaha!" The shrunken head said as Ern understood as he taken a sharp turn as its shifted the beds again as Harry was having a difficult time of hanging on as Stan look at Harry as he said to him, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," Harry said as the man nodded as he went back to look out the window as Harry saw how fast they were going and wonder about something as he asked, "Isn't this dangerous, what if the muggles sees us?"

"Muggles? They don't see nothing do they?" Stan said as the shrunken head said to that, "No unless you jab them with a fork they feel he-hahaha!"

Soon enough as the Shrunken head turn around facing forwards as he saw something as he said, "Ern, little old lady at 12 o'clock!"

Harry felt worry as he sees the old woman ahead as the bus was approaching her fast as it seem they were about to run her over until Ern pull the lever to hit the brakes.

Harry was thrown forward with his face hit into the glass with Sirius wined as he fell off the bed too, as they both were getting effected by this hard.

(Outside the bus)

As the old lady walk across the street with Ern eating his sandwich as the shrunken head said, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 and a half, 2 and a half, 1 and three quarters."

AS the old lady pass by as the shrunken head yell out, "GO!"

(Inside)

Suddenly the bus zoom off, with Harry being thrown back onto the bed with Sirius, try to get to a safe area of the bus, trying not to get crush at all as Stan was standing there like he is use to it while reading the newspaper as Harry saw, the faces of two escaped prisoners on the image.

"It's seem the murder Sirius Black and his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange escape Azkaban." Stan said as Harry in turned asked, "Why is that so important?"

"Listen kid." Stan said as he got serious all of a sudden. "Those two managed to do the impossible and broke out of Azkaban. Azkaban is said to be inescapable but somehow those two pulled it off." Stan said as Harry quickly gulped in response to this.

"Those two look deranged." Harry said as he saw them as Stan agreed.

"True enough" Stan said as soon enough as the shrunken head said, "Erny, two decker buses at 2 o'clock they are getting closer!"

Harry didn't know if he should be worry or not as the night bus was about to run into two other buses ahead as Sirius seem to be ducking his head a bit as Harry just watch with his eyes widen in fear of this as Ern quickly pull a different lever as suddenly as when it seem the three buses were about to collide with each other, but things seem to have slow down.

(Outside the bus)

The front of the bus started to thin up as it passes the two decker buses,

(Inside)

As the shrunken head turn around as he face Harry and everyone else as he said, "Mind your heads he-hahaha!"

Soon enough the rest of the buss including everyone on board started to get thin as well with Harry head started to look like a cone head as the bus started to pass the two buses as the shrunken head started to make a joke as he said "hey- hey guys, why the long faces? He-hahaha!"

(Outside)

Soon enough as the bus passed between the two decker buses, it zoom forwards again as it was soon arriving at Harry distention.

(Inside)

As the bus took another sharp turn and came up to a car park on the side as the shrunken head said "Yeah, yeah. Nearly there. Nearly there."

Soon Ern pull the breaks as the bus suddenly breaking again as Harry was once again thrown from the bed and his face into the glass window, as the bus itself came up behind the park car, as it slow down enough, but bump into it as its car alarm started to go off. Harry pull himself off the glass as Wizel levitated till the end of the whole ordeal.

Harry was quickly coming to realize that there was no good method of transportation in the magical world besides broomsticks. Though the Knight Bus was a quick and effective method of getting to the Leaky Cauldron—perhaps even faster than on broomstick—it was also the most nauseating and annoying ride he'd ever taken. The Knight Bus made wild twists and turns down streets and alleyways, and since none of the beds that made up the seats of the Knight Bus were secured in any way, Harry had been tossed about the whole way to their intended destination.

When they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, the Knight Bus came to such a sudden halt that, had Harry not been expecting it, he would've likely been thrown clear across the bus and out the window. As it was, only all of his internal organs smashed against his ribcage as he held tightly to the handrails with a white-knuckled grip. Stan, who had leaned casually against another set of handrails the whole way, smirked back at Harry.

"Here you are, boy, the Leaky Cauldron. Thank you for riding with the Knight Bus, and enjoy the rest of your night." Stan said as Harry was simply glad to make it out of the event in one piece.

Harry nodded shakily back at Stan, and slowly stumbled off of the bus and out into the street. After Harry's trunk was set down Harry looked over to the conductor with a small smile here. "Thanks Stan…see you later, I guess," Harry said with a shrug, though before he could even finish his sentence the Knight Bus had taken off once more, disappearing so fast he could've sworn it had simply disapparated.

"Well is that what thy people refers to as a 'roller coaster,' or hath I've been mistaken." Wizel asked as Harry really needed to get some ground rules set up… or get a Shakespearian dictionary on hand.

Sighing not only at the ride but Wizel's almost innocent thought process of the world, Harry proceeded to reached over with his one free arm to grab his trunk and turned around to enter the Leaky Cauldron. Before he got close, however, Tom—the owner—appeared in the window of the front door and quickly held it open for him. Harry smiled as he noticed the old wizard, and nodded to him.

"Hey, Tom, thanks—I'm sorry for coming in so late, I need a room if you can give me one for the night." Harry said as he looked to the barkeep.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Mr. Potter," Tom quickly replied, smirking back at him as he closed the door once more and walked back towards his bar. "You already have a room ready for you." He said which surprised Harry.

Harry froze and glanced back at Tom. "Uh, what do you mean, I already have a room ready?" Harry asked as Wizel was in turn clearly ready for battle.

Tom paused, and he blinked in surprise. "Well, uh…I thought you knew…" Tom said as Wizel kept his guard up just in case of a possible trap.

"That's alright, Tom, I'll take it from here." At the sound of the new voice, Harry turned around quickly, to meet the owners of said voice. Harry blinked in surprise, as standing in the doorway of a nearby room—one of the pub's private room's, Harry assumed—was a man in a lime-green bowler hat, and fine wizard robes to match. Harry had only met this man once before, and only while hidden by invisibility cloak, but he recognized him all the same.

"Minister Fudge," Harry stated, looking up at him. "What are…you doing here?" He asked as he saw the Minister of Magic here.

Fudge smiled over at Harry, and his smile attempted to be warm, but it only set Harry more on edge. Wizel of course crossed his arms only scoffed in annoyance to the British Minsiter. "I was wondering if we could talk, Harry my boy." He offered while Wizel already knew his type.

Harry doubted that this was an open invitation that he could decline, and considering the events of earlier that evening, he had a good idea what this was about. Seeing no other option, Harry sighed and turned towards the private room Fudge was standing in, pulling his trunk in behind him. Fudge, for his part, merely smiled back at Harry, before stepping to the side and letting him enter. Wizel all the while stayed close ready to give his master advice on how to deal with Politicians like Fudge.

"Now then!" Fudge began, walking towards the table that had been set up in the room for him, and sitting down at the far end where the window showed the street beyond, and where a few books and quills were set out. "Harry, it's my understanding that you ran away from home, didn't you?" Fudge asked as Harry felt worried.

"Master calm thyself." Wizel began getting Harry's attention. "Respond with the truth but do so ever so calmly while leaving much to vagueness." Wizel advices as he looked to his liege. "He is a politician no doubt intent to use ye in his campaign utilize that against him." Wizel added as Harry saw what Wizel was doing instantly.

"Well, yes sir but I had very little choice in the matter." Harry admitted as he did as Wizel told him to do.

"I know, I know, my boy," Fudge sighed, leaning against the table as he smiled down at Harry with that false warm smile of his. "We know all about you blowing up your aunt this evening—I can only assume how you must've been feeling at the moment, but it's all in the past now. Let's just let it be, and move on." Fudge said as Harry heard this.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Wait…so, I'm not in trouble? I'm not going to be expelled?" Harry asked as Wizel kept a close eye on this.

"Expelled?" Fudge asked, before barking out in laughter—like his smile, this too felt faked. "Harry, don't be absurd! You're not going to be expelled for something as minor as blowing up your aunt! Especially not when you didn't even mean to do it! Students don't get expelled for accidental bouts of magic—just whenever they purposefully use it, or in direct confrontation with the laws of our kind. Don't worry, you're fine!" Fudge said as Wizel heard this as he knew the world has changed since Godric's time meaning he had to adapt to this changed world.

"So, if I'm not getting expelled, then why are you here?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as Wizel approved of how he said it.

At this, the minister seemed to deflate a bit, and he sighed to himself. "Well, when we found out that you'd run off, we decided that we must find you as soon as possible. After all, it's not safe for you to be out and about on your own right now, my boy, especially considering the state of things currently." He glanced up at Harry and frowned. "I'm sure you've already heard, from the paper?" Fudge asked as he looked to Harry.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry I haven't?" Harry said as Wizel had helped with that one.

Fudge slowly sauntered up to Harry, and Wizel kept a close eye just in case soemthign went wrong here. "We have two killers on the loose, Harry. Sirius Black, and his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Both were notorious murderers during the previous war, and fanatic followers of You-Know-Who. It's not safe for any of us to be out with them about, so it's best if you stay somewhere safe." He smiled that fake-warm smile again. "The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley should be safe enough for you until the school year, then you're off to Hogwarts." Fudge said as Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. He hadn't known about that. Followers of Voldemort were on the loose? He remembered hearing about Azkaban last year, when Hagrid had been taken away. He'd asked Ron about it, but all he'd really gotten from his ginger friend was that it was a terrible place for criminals, and no one had ever escaped before. No one until now, it seemed—and not just one, but two.

"Thank you, Minister." Harry said, swallowing tightly again. "You're too kind." Harry said but then pride began to sink in. He had Wizel and the White Knights power he doubt many Death Eaters could harm him with it. He knew he had limits with it but didn't change he had the upper hand and an ace to fall back on just in case.

"Well, I try, my boy," the minister replied with another smile, before clapping Harry gently on the shoulder. "Now then, why don't you head off to your room—I had Tom fix you up a very nice one, room fifteen—and head to bed for the night. It's rather late, after all, and after the day you've had, I'm sure you'll like the rest." Fudge said as Wizel didn't trust the man.

Harry nodded, moving almost numbly out of the private room and back into the main room of the pub. A small sigh escaped his lips, and he stroked its ear with his thumb, hoping to both calm it and himself down. "Yeah…I didn't like that either…" he murmured, a soft, nervous chuckle breaking through.

Wizel agreed with Harry as it was a unanimous agreement with Hedwig also agreeing with the White Knights Phantom.

Sighing, Harry quickly mounted the stairs up to the room, Room Fifteen, and found a set of keys already waiting for him. After unlocking the door, Harry fumbled a bit with his trunk before he finally managed to open the door.

The room was actually rather nice, considering the conditions—it was larger than his room back with the Dursleys to begin with, so clearly it was a rather nice upgrade, and the bed was much nicer than his at the Dursleys too. There was also a desk at the far end of the room, with a chair sitting in front of it, and an open window that looked over the Alley below them. And sitting on that chair, ruffling her feathers a bit, was a very familiar figure.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed with a smile, walking up to his familiar and stroking her feathers. "How did you know I was here, girl?"

The snowy owl merely barked softly back at him, before nibbling his fingertips as he pet her. Sighing, Harry turned and looked at the clock on the desk. Coincidentally, it had just rolled past twelve, as well, and suddenly Harry felt the full exhaustion of the day roll over him. Groaning, he stepped away from the bed and over to his trunk, pulling out a set of sleep clothes and tossing them onto the bed.

Harry quickly stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them back into his trunk. Then, stepping up to the bed, he turned out the lights, set down his glasses, and pulled back the covers of his bed. "Goodnight Hedwig, and goodnight Wizel." he called out into the darkness as he nestled down into the bed and closed his eyes as he finally fell asleep.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter finished so let's get those reviews flowing and until next time folks I say Ja-Ne.


	4. Chapter 4 Gigas at Diagon Alley

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Let's begin the new chapter folks and remember to review the story.

(Start Chapter that Night)

Harry found himself in a battlefield but not just any battlefield. The gore, the putrid smell of rotting flesh, fear, and fury, and even the fires burning about it all meant one thing; war. Harry was in a war field as he saw soldiers both wizard and mundane fight off a powerful unseen force. "We must protect the walls!" A soldier called out but soon he was crushed by something. Harry fell back as he looked up and to his shock saw the Black Knight there.

It then spread its wings before it was accompanied by another Knight one he did not recognized before he saw a twin and then a triplet. It was then Harry realized these copies were basically mass production models but to his utter horror and shock the White Knight joined the fray not as the Black Knights enemy but its ally. He saw how the Knight towered above all and even destroyed settlements in their path filled with innocent people young and old. He then felt the area change and soon saw Soldiers marching on but instead they felt the earth tremble beneath their feet until he saw it. The Knights no an army of them marching forth with a man so dark so evil that he dared to say was something beyond even Voldemort leading them while holding a mask.

He was surrounded by Four Knights two of which he recognized but the other two he did not. He then placed the mask and on in a flash he was replaced by a Knight but much like the two he did not recognized Harry saw they were shrouded. The Knights began their assault but cannons, magic, and boulders were fired at them. All it resulted in was no damage for the Knights were impervious to all attacks. They towered over the enemy forces and in turn Harry saw it the slaughter the blood flying this wasn't a war anymore it was a massacre.

Harry then felt a flash and soon felt he had no control of his body before he realized he was looking through the eyes of the Knights. It then proceeded to tower over an army before slaughtering them as well. The area changed and to Harry's shock it seemed even innocent children were not spared of the Knights' wrath. It was then Harry began to question who built these weapons of war and who would use them in such a way.

It was then everything went black as Harry began to awaken from this nightmare of his.

(Waking World Harry's room Leaky Cauldron)

Harry shot up with a start as he gasped for air while sweating. He looked around and saw he was back in the room at the Cauldron with Hedwig on her perch. Harry sighed in relief trying to make sense of that nightmare but as if by fate Wizel appeared next to him with the answers.

"My master." Wizel began floating there looking to Harry. "If thou had truly witnessed the past then thy must know the use of my pow'r." Wizel said but Harry spoke next.

"Your power was as a weapon of war wasn't it?" Harry asked to which Wizel nodded in response.

"Yes my Master, know that I only bequeath my pow'r to those who liveth before my blade. And those who prove thy selves worthy of my pow'r are not always those with pure intentions or pure of heart." Wizel said basically saying that Harry for him was just another Pactmaker. "But be warned in the words of Luthia the pow'r we knights possess can warp a man beyond any hope of recognition but also be used for the purest of tasks." Wizel said while looking to Harry who understood.

"Thanks... but who was that man?" Harry asked to which Wizel was silent for but a moment.

"A man most vile best left forgotten." Wizel said as the way he said it must mean he was bad news. For the time being though it was the waiting game as Harry had to keep himself occupied somehow.

(Scene Break Location Unknown)

All was peaceful in a Muggle London village for a while, there was silence but not for long. In a garage a foreign family was seen working on a car. Power tools were being used as the father son duo inside did the work. Once the Father finished what he was doing he smiled at his handy work and headed over to his son. "Ok start it up!" He called as the boy smiled.

"You got it pops." He said as he then started the engine and in turn the boys smiled as they heard that purr. "It works!" He called out with a cheer for himself and his father who looked nothing like him.

"I can see that, Archer." He said as the boy turned off the car and stepped out. "Who needs magic when you got a pair of grease monkey's like us?" He said as the two grabbed a soda and downed it with ease.

"Cheers!" He called out before drinking his cola. "So how's ma doing anyway?" Archer asked as he looked to his father.

"Oh you know working, working, and oh coming home and relaxing." His father said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah got that much." Archer said as the two drank their sodas. At least until he noticed something nearby to which he pointed out. "So someone lose a cat?" Archer asked as his father stooped to look at the stray at the door watching them.

"Huh?" His father asked to which he looked the cat over from afar. "Nah it's a stray look at it." His father said before Archer smirked a bit.

"Well since it came all this way might as well." Archer said as he went to the mini-fridge in the garage and grabbed a bowl.

"Fine but if it stays it's on you… and do NOT tell you mother of it." His father said knowing how his wife loved animals to death. He couldn't even have a dog without her hogging its attention.

"Yeah I got it." Archer said putting a bowl down and pouring in a bottle of water for the cat. "Drink up fuzz ball." Archer said as he passed the bowl over to the cat. The cat limped over and began to drink the water from the bowl getting Archer's attention to it. "Oh it's hurt." Archer said before looking around.

"Come on son you know what this Wizards said, you can't have your wand until they apply the trace here." His father said to which Archer smirked to this.

"Good thing we got a first aid kit." Archer said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine be careful." Archer's father said as he walked over to the cat in question.

"Ok once you're already let's get you all healed." Archer said waiting for the cat to finish its water. He didn't have to wait long as the cat purred and rubbed herself up to Archer making him smile. Archer then took the cat carefully while he chuckled softly, and started rubbing its side. Soon enough, though, he found what he was looking for—a small bottle of cleaning alcohol, a medical cream, and some bandages. "Now then, this is going to hurt a bit," Archer murmured, as he reached over to the wound on the cat's leg, dabbing a bit of the alcohol onto a scrap of bandages, before pressing it into the wound.

Much to Archer's surprise, the cat did not fight too much during the procedure. It yowled and hissed in pain, but not nearly as much as he had been expecting, especially from one that had previously been a stray. Before too long, Archer stepped back with a self-assured smile, looking down at the bandage that wound around the cat's leg, holding the wound in place, and hopefully would help it heal quicker.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, you're free to go," Archer said with a smile, gesturing to the open garage door the cat came through. The cat, however, didn't move from its spot but instead, it stood from where it had been laying during the procedure and began to nuzzle his hand again. Archer blinked in surprise, before smiling and rubbing the cat's head again. "Don't want to go, I see?" he asked, smiling down at the cat before looking over to his father.

"No." His father began as he looked to Archer. "No, no, and no." He repeated to which Archer smirked a bit.

"Oh come on dad I know your dog person but… oh right mom." Archer said as he then had an idea. "Well I could take her with me to Hogwarts and mom wouldn't have to know to spoil her." Archer said to which his father smiled to this.

"Archer that is genius." His father said as he grinned down at his son.

"Hey any kid of Cid has to be smart." Archer said as Cid then smiled to his son.

"Even if it ain't by blood." Cid said as he looked to the cat.

"So cat you in or out?" Archer asked as he looked to the cat in question. The cat then mewed showing she was in before Archer smiled at it. "Ok then if you're going to be mine as a familiar then you're gonna need a name." Archer said as he picked up the soon to be former stray cat while petting it. Slowly, his hand moved over the cat's fur, making it flop over onto its side and expose its underbelly. Archer paused, before smiling and gently rubbing its tummy.

"How about Midnight?" he asked looking as the cat perked up, and he grinned. "Well, you're a black cat, and a girl, if I'm seeing that right, so it sort of fits. You like it?" Archer asked to which the cat sat up and gently butt her head against his leg in reply once getting out of his arms, murring once again. Archer smiled and nodded, rubbing her forehead again. "Well then, Midnight," Archer said, before sitting upright and pricking his thumb, causing a bit of blood to prick up on his skin, "I do claim thee as mine, as my companion and partner, to serve me and protect me, and to aid me in all my future endeavors. This I state as truth, as bound by my blood." Archer invoked as he held out his thumb to Midnight, who quickly lapped up the droplets of blood on his skin. It was clear Archer was a magical as he felt a rush of magic weave around them, the forming of a bond. It was familiar, yet different, though he chalked that up to him just being generally friendly to many people.

Smiling, Harry stepped back from Midnight and gently rubbed her head. "Well then, welcome to the family, Midnight. Just avoid ma or else she'll steal you from me as her familiar." Archer joked but knew it was true since his mother was an animal lover. Midnight, for her part, just purred.

(Scene Break that evening)

Archer was getting ready for bed after his mom came home showing she was British by birth unlike his father who was American by birth. As Archer was doing some pre-sleep stretches he smiled and sat down on his desk. "So I guess you're wondering what's with my parents." Archer asked Midnight who was laying on his bed but still awake. "Well… see here's the thing their not my parents they adopted me from London when I was just five or six." Archer said as he sat on his desk. "So imagine their surprise when I started doing magic left and right." Archer said smiling at Midnight who paid attention. "Let me just say they are not religious zealots they accepted me for it and that was more than I can say to that orphanage." Archer said as he smiled at the cat.

"Jeez." Archer sighed while scratching his head. "What am I doing talking to you about my life story you probably know it already thanks to the bond right?" Archer said as he looked to the cat. He had read about familiar bonds but never took a familiar before. He wondered what compelled him to accept Midnight as his first familiar but opted to let it be for now. "Besides my life isn't that exciting to begin with its just boring old me who wants one hell of an, adventure." Archer said grinning before yawning a bit.

Sighing Archer looked to his desk clock and saw it was about time for bed to which he smiled to his new familiar. Archer stepped away from the bed and over to his trunk, pulling out a set of sleep clothes and tossing them onto the bed.

Harry quickly stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them back into his trunk, only idly noticing Midnight seeming to watch him as undressed before her and pulled on his sleep clothes. Then, stepping up to the bed, he turned out the lights, set down his glasses, and pulled back the covers of his bed. "Goodnight Midnight," he called out into the darkness as he nestled down into the bed and closed his eyes as he finally fell asleep.

Midnight, who had been sitting at the foot of the bed since Harry had stood to change, shifted her violet gazes over to her master in the bed. She listened to his heartbeat, to his breathing, getting slower and slower, until she was certain that he was asleep. Once she was certain, what appeared to be a smirk slipped onto the cat's face, and she slowly sat up and at attention.

And then, she transformed. She grew in size, quickly, with soft pale skin replacing the jet black fur, long raven tresses pooling out of her head, her tail and snout disappearing, to be replaced by two smooth globes of flesh, a cute button nose, and full lips. Her eyes, though, were the same vivid and iridescent violet that they had been before.

In a sudden flash, what had once been a cat sitting at the foot of Harry's bed, had been replaced by a beautiful woman. She took a moment to take stock of herself, briefly shocked by the sudden change of her own physical state, before turning to the one who caused it. The woman, her eyes gleaming, smirked, and she slowly stood from the bed, swinging her legs over the edge and softly setting her bare feet on the wood floor, which creaked under her weight as she stepped her naked form out into the moonlight shining into the room.

Bellatrix Lestrange smirked to herself in the moment. So much had changed since she'd managed her escape from Azkaban. She had to thank her dear cousin Siri for helping her figure out how to—the man must've murmured his plan to himself over and over again in his sleep, and she'd caught on enough to come up with an escape plan of her own, as well as come up with some rough plans of what she'd do once she made it back to the mainland.

The first of those, of course, being the location and reunion with her beloved baby boy.

She had almost done it, too—she had managed to find his general location before Sirius figured out what she was doing, and had been so close to getting to him, had the mangy mutt not caught up to her and bit at her leg her son would have been discovered. She only managed to escape by changing form into her animagus form—the common black cat—and dashing off away.

And that, of course, had been when everything had changed. She had felt child's power radiating off of him for a moment before she'd appeared. She felt it again when he and his adoptive father were working on that muggle contraption, and the feeling—even just thinking of it now sent pleasurable shivers coursing down her frame and towards her core. It was unlike anything she'd felt before—stronger than when she'd first felt her former master's magic, more pure and wild—and it drove her insane.

It was in that moment that she knew she had to have him her child her beloved son was stronger than Voldemort. Bellatrix was drawn to power, and from what she'd felt of Archer in that moment, he was capable of so much more than she or her former master could've ever expected. And he was only 13 years old, not even a third year at Hogwarts yet. There was so much she could teach him, so many ways that he could grow—and she was eager to help him do so.

She was especially eager after he gave her that unintentional show, too. It was clear that Archer was going to be quite gifted once he was fully grown, in many, many ways. Of course she had to wait inbreeding wasn't uncommon among the Purebloods but her son was raised as a putrid mudblood unaware of his heritage. But then she had to stop and look at her son clearly he was loved and taken care of despite his mummy not being there through it all. For a moment Bellatrix faltered as she realized all the firsts she had missed from her son. His first steps, his first words, and even his first bout of accidental magic.

For a moment Bellatrix felt something break inside her for missing so much of her child's life. She even saw the muggle photos and saw how happy he was smiling being loved despite these mudbloods not being his parents. At the very least she would give them mercy for raising her child with such devotion and love if she was lucky she may be able to… no who was she kidding Voldemort would no doubt rip her child's adoptive parents away and have Bellatrix do the deed. She could not and would not allow that and despite this her sons happiness and health came first even if… even if she didn't agree with it.

Bellatrix smirked, her hand ghosting up her arm towards where her Dark Mark had previously been located. Though the ritual Archer had used was for a master and his familiar, it was close enough to that of a master and his slave that it had become so for her—and so, replacing the Dark Mark was the mark of her new master, the symbol of a Trident with a serpent coiling around it with both melded into a Dragon that accompanied it.

A symbol of power with a symbol of arms beside two of the most powerful of the beasts.

Bellatrix shivered again. She just couldn't wait to see what her master would soon become. Plus she couldn't help but admire the little bit of taboo here but that's assuming her child would accept her in such a way. Even if he did not, she decided to at least try to give her child a harem to ensure his blood would spread out. If he rejected the notion she'll try to sneak it around him and thus the witch turned and slowly sauntered up to the bed where Archer slept soundly, unaware of the sudden transformation that had occurred in his room. Bellatrix smirked at her child and master, before pulling back the sheets and covers of the bed and slipping in behind him, spooning up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Sleep well, my master," she cooed into his ear, softly kissing his neck as she nestled beside him and prepared to sleep as well. "Mummy is here at last but as your loyal pet and she is here for you." She said as she could already tell. For the first time her mind felt so clear after who knows how long. Oh the joys she was going to have with him and the power oozing off of him… her former master valued power above all else and Bellatrix could see why her former master wanted to kill the infant Harry at the time.

Alas Voldemort had failed and she could see why the mudblood who was mother to Harry went out of her way to protect the half-blood. Bellatrix would have done the same for her little Sagittarius Voldemort nearly denied the world a powerful magic caster and now Bellatrix was channeling her ambition as a Slytherin to strike at the opportunity to bring forth a new powerful wizard upon the world. She knew to answer to power and clearly her lord was such a power. In fact why stop there she could bring him and those he chose to rise with him as well she had heard rumors of a suit of armor that four lords had warn.

But if she wanted to help him she needed to make sure he was properly prepared for the battles to come be it in the battlefield, the political field, or fingers crossed the bed chambers. Oh she was going to have so much fun and experience such wonderful pleasures she could hardly wait. For now though she needed to make sure her new lord was aware of certain things such as his bloodline and getting Narcissia onboard with this. That way her lord's groundwork will be made with proper aid. But until such a time she can properly introduce herself she would play the role of Midnight and happily lay here spooning him in his sleep and comforting him as a mother would her child. But if time allowed it she would possibly help with his very natural morning wood and do whatever she could as both his servant and his mother to ensure he was happy. She was curious though to see what was to come in the future but she would face it all gladly.

(A few days later Harry)

The next several days spent in Diagon Alley were surprisingly nice, all things considered. Though he really wasn't allowed to leave the Alley too much—and was constantly reminded of exactly why thanks to the screaming and raving posters that were plastered to nearly every wall he passed by—it was a far cry nicer than his summer with the Dursleys had been going. He was able to use magic freely and without consequences, and had all the time in the world to spend however he wanted.

And, even if he wasn't exactly allowed to leave the Alley, he did have his invisibility cloak with him, so he could very easily sneak out into muggle London to grab a meal, or perhaps finally grab some clothes that both fit him well and didn't look as though they had been out of date for the past three-hundred years.

Not that he'd ever consider doing that, of course. Nope. Definitely not.

Even without being allowed to leave the Alley, Harry was able to find plenty of ways to keep himself entertained. Of course, one of the first things he did was go out and get whatever supplies and textbooks that he would need for the coming school year. And, since he needed something to spend time on—and after the shock and terror at the end of the last school year—he had taken to reading each of his textbooks during the evenings, getting a head start on the schooling and training he would be getting that year.

Well, most of his textbooks—both Unfogging the Future and The Monster Book of Monsters were books that he had yet to touch. The Monster Book of Monsters, as the name had suggested, was just a bit too…compelling a book for him to dare read, so he kept it tightly bound up and locked inside his trunk under his bed. As for Unfogging the Future…he just got a bad feeling from it…especially the bad omen symbol the author had chosen for the centerpiece of the cover. It just looked a bit too much like that dog…

Textbooks and studying aside, though, Harry had also taken to wandering the Alley and doing a bit of window shopping. Though he had been to Diagon Alley twice already, there was still much that he hadn't been able to see before, either because he was with others who had their own agendas of what to do, or he was just a bit too self-conscious to go too far. Now, though, boredom and a lack of supervision allowed him to go anywhere in the Alley he so chose.

He tried not to linger too long by Quality Quidditch Supplies, as it made him yearn for his broom and a chance to take off into the sky—but, since they were in the middle of the densely-populated London, that wasn't the smartest decision. Instead, he found himself gravitating towards Flourish and Blotts, and Lucretia's Lore-Store, the two bookstores in the Alley. And, of course, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor was always a good place to beat the heat during the long and drab summer days.

And, as it were, because he had been spending so much time around the stores and shops, Harry had actually been offered some part time jobs. Of course, he knew it was likely because he was the famous "boy-who-lived" and would drum up more attention for the stores, but it gave him another excuse to get out and have something to do. And, after a while, he actually came to enjoy what work he could help out with—the owners were, largely, nice people, and it felt good to start earning some wizarding money himself.

That, and he was free to read as much as he wanted while at Flourish and Blotts. Plus it gave him time to study up on Wizel and the Knights. Needless to say it was a topic of mixed reactions as it hovered more torts the grey area with its origins either being light or dark. History had a bad way of changing things as he read through that book but he wanted to know more of the power he was dealing with and reading was the best place to start.

Meanwhile Harry was all but certain Wizel could be seen by Hedwig as he swore the two shared conversations at time. It didn't help that he thought they were in cahoots somehow. One minute he would be glancing over an interesting text about defense with Hedwig close by, and by the time he looked back his familiar had disappeared. He didn't mind too much—she always came back, after all—but it still made him wonder where she had gone…especially considering her odd habit of bringing him back books as well.

Books that…he was fairly certain she wasn't getting from Flourish and Blotts or Lucretia's Lore-Store, as they all discussed the Dark Arts rather…intimately. And, while he did have to admit they were compelling reads—thankfully less so than The Monster Book of Monsters—it did make him wonder about what his familiar got up to when he wasn't around. Wizel didn't confess anything all he did was say Hedwig had an eye for the right things and left it at that. Wizel said he had to focus on ways to know possible enemies and methods to best them warning Harry of challengers who may come for the White Knights power. In fact she and Wizel had even helped him by bringing him books about the Knights as it seems they had an enemy called the 'Gigas,' which were monsters of pure magic.

It came with clippings as it seems having something called a Gigas card was illegal due to the dangers it poses to the host. Yes the host as the Gigas uses humans as their magical cores to regulate their power to gain form. It also acted as an addictive drug of sorts as many Wizards lost themselves to the power that they could barely function without it. The Ministry was said to have developed counter measures for it that were in use until the Gigas trades ended causing this counter measure to be shelved.

"This is humiliating." Wizel said as he was against Harry's part time jobs here. Wizel was a warrior at heart a loyal one but still a warrior so it came to no surprised how Wizel was against Harry's part time job run. Wizel had been making snide remarks from day 1 showing his distaste for it until Harry read books about the Knights. When that happened his complaining ended until later.

But then Harry's thoughts went back to Wizel and Hedwig and was an oddity for him with how she acquired these books. Did she wander off to Knockturn Alley while he was busy perusing the shelves? Perhaps she'd gone to Borgin and Burkes—he doubted she'd be able to get in, but with magic you could never be sure—or maybe she'd gone somewhere else, someplace that he hadn't accidentally stumbled upon and escaped by the skin of his teeth. Obviously, they would've had bookstores over there, but they wouldn't let a cat just take one of their books, would they? It was an interesting mystery, certainly but all Wizel said was that these books may very well save his life.

Still, questions and concerns about his familiar and partner aside, Harry's time in Diagon Alley had been going fairly well. But of course, all good things must come to an end eventually, and so too did Harry's good mood after about a week spent living in the Alley.

On that particular day, Harry had swung by Flourish and Blotts to pick up a new book, only to find the store swarmed with customers—parents and children coming to pick up their supplies for the oncoming year at Hogwarts, no doubt. Though he wasn't called in to work that day, Harry noticed the plight and decided to quickly step in to help out. Wizel floated nearby and observed with a small chuckle of his own finding amusement in all of this.

Whatever reason, Harry tried not to focus too much as he rang customers up and sent them back on their way. He had done a good job of it, too, and had helped to thin the crowd somewhat, when he heard a nasally, pompous voice drawl over the counter across from him—a voice he'd hoped not to hear until September. "Well, what have we here? Are my eyes mistaking me, or is that Potter standing behind the counter?" Came the voice of a familiar blond prat.

Harry cringed at the arrogant tone of the speaker and slowly turned to face him. Even as he did, he had to restrain himself from punching him in his cocky smirk, and merely let out a slow, steadying breath. "Hello, Draco." Harry greeted as Wizel glared at Draco.

The blonde ponce's sneer almost seemed to grow more annoying. "You know, I heard that you had gotten yourself into trouble again, Potter—something about blowing your aunt up because she did something to hurt your feelings?" He laughed as he wasn't done just yet. "Of course, I never expected it to be true! And now, seeing you stuck here in this store, doing this peasantry work, is just sad. You've really fallen far from glory, haven't you?" He mocked as Wizel glared at him.

"I may not enjoy such tasks but working to earn thine payment and reward and aid others in such with such peasant work is an honorable action none the less." Wizel ranted as despite not being heard Harry agreed with Wizel.

Harry scowled at Draco before he looked away, turning his attention to another customer that needed help. "You know, I really don't know. Why don't you ask your dear old daddy, I'm; sure he could tell you a lot about how it feels to fall from grace, if he'd ever been there to begin with at all." Harry countered as Wizel smirked with his head having no mouth to smirk with.

Once he was done helping the customer he'd been with, Harry turned back to Draco, and was very pleased to see his schoolyard bully's face screwed up into an angry red scowl. "Why you—how dare you talk of my father like that?" Draco demanded as he glared at Harry.

"I can talk of your father however I like, Draco, seeing as he did try to have several of my friends killed last year," Harry quickly shot back, his eyes narrowed—the Chamber of Secrets debacle still weighed heavily on his mind, and was just one more reason to hate Draco and his ilk, especially his father. "Anyways, how did you ever know about me blowing up my aunt?" Harry asked as Wizel had to agree wondering where this boy acquired such information.

Draco sneered but stood up a bit straighter. "That's for me to know, Potter—my father's got a lot of friends in the Ministry, after all, and word of the boy-who-lived getting into trouble gets along very quickly."

"Terrific." Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. If what Draco said was true—which he doubted, but still—then he was not looking forward to whatever was awaiting him at Hogwarts once September rolled around. "Well, glad to know—but you should tell your dear old daddy that his gossip club needs to work a bit harder. I'm not actually in trouble, and I'm only here because I want to be." Harry said as he was on Wizel's side with this one.

There was a ringing from a register nearby, and Harry turned to walk away—off to help another customer. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot better things to do that listen to you lick your daddy's boots and try to harass me. Exit's out that way, if you would?" Harry said as he was done dealing with Draco now.

Draco, however, was clearly not done trying to get a rise out of Harry, and his face grew red again as he was blown off so quickly. Glaring, he stomped forward, pushing his way past several of the customers and shoving his arm out over the counter to try and grab at Harry, to force him to pay attention to him. "Excuse me, Potter, but I didn't say we were done yet! You've got a lot of nerve, after all, speaking of my father like—arggh!" Draco began but was cut off by an attack.

Harry spun around quickly while Wizel chuckled to this, before grinning himself as they both saw Draco stumble back, as he was pushed back by a new arrival. "You know." The new arrival began as he ate an apple. "You kind of remind me of this asshole back home likes to talk big but never can put up." Archer said taking another bite of his apple.

"Who the blood hell are you?" Draco asked glaring at Archer.

"A transfer from Illvermorny, Archer is my name." Archer said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"This mudblood with you Potter?" Draco asked only for Archer to ignore the comment. "When my father hears about this—" Draco began until Harry cut him off.

"Bring it on." Archer said cutting in as he looked to Draco.

Draco glared at Harry and he stepped closer to him, even as Midnight walked over to Archer and began hissing at Draco. "You don't know what my father's capable of colonist." He threatened as Harry returned the glare with Wizel glaring as well. Archer smirked and tossed the apple core to Draco's face causing him to freak out a bit.

"Oh sorry the trash can was right next to you, guess I couldn't tell you two apart." Archer said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Harry glared right back and leaned over the counter, Archer nearly overshadowed by him with Wizel helping as well. "Try me." Harry challenged as he was ready to throw down if it came to that.

"I think the term used is, you wanna go bro?" Archer edged showing he wasn't afraid of Draco.

Before the conflict between the three boys could escalate any further, a tall, willowy-figured woman stepped through the crowd and laid a finely-manicured hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, dear, I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble again." The woman said as she looked to her son.

The blonde ponce flinched, and his face turned pink around his cheeks. "No, mother." Draco said as it was clear he feared his mother as much as he loved her.

Harry blinked, then looked up at the woman behind Draco. So this was his rival's mother? He had to admit, she was quite a bit more attractive than he'd expected—a statuesque woman with sharp, angled beauty, and blonde hair only slightly darker than Draco's, which she wore in a tight bun behind her, giving her an appearance almost as severe as Professor McGonagall, but far more attractive to stare at.

The woman, who had released Draco's shoulder, turned to Harry and raised a single slender eyebrow. It seemed she'd noticed him staring. "So, I assume you're the 'Potter boy' my son has told me of, yes?" She asked as Wizel saw her inspecting how she moved and acted.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Uh, yes ma'am that would be me. Harry Potter, I mean," he replied, stumbling through his words as he extended a hand to her. "And you're his mother then, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked as he looked to the Mrs. Malfoy.

The woman nodded, a faint smirk slipping onto her face at his extended hand, which she took daintily. If he noticed her smirk, it was gone before he could really notice it. But Wizel of course saw the smirk and knew instantly she could be of great help.

Wizel knew Harry hailed from nobility no doubt through his father's side allowing him many advantages from it. Plus he was to aid his pactmaker in any way he could and Godric was one to need much help with politics. "Yes, I am Narcissa Malfoy, if you please." She smiled at Harry then, before looking back at Draco and raising an eyebrow. "Draco dear, go ahead outside, I'll be out in a moment—" She then shot him a firm stare. "And don't think about telling your father anything from today, I'll not have you causing more trouble than is worth." She warned as Draco knew she was serious.

Draco seemed to look as though he wanted to argue, but one look from his mother was enough to make him take a step back and almost seem to shrink in on himself. "Yes, mother," the blonde boy finally sighed, shooting Harry one last scathing glare before turning and tramping out of the bookstore, shoving his way past some of the other shoppers.

AS this happened Wizel flew close to his master with important advice. "My Liege I suggest we attempt at being with this maidens good graces. She would be valuable in the political field." Wizel said as Harry heard this. "Your family had clearly been well off before thine demise thus it stands to reason that they possess political sway and in politics allies are important." Wizel said as he sounded like an advisor or a vizier.

Narcissa Malfoy watched her son go and shook her head. Sighing, she looked back at Harry and gave him a small nod. "I apologize for my son…he looks up to his father in many ways and attempts to be like him at all times. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to recognize what are good traits of his father to idolize, and which are ones we'd rather not talk about." Narcissia said as she wondered where she went wrong with him.

Harry smiled at Narcissa's slightly dry tone, and he nodded in turn. "To be honest, I'm used to it from him. Besides, his threats are all mostly empty most of the time. But thank you anyway." Harry said as he knew Wizel was an ancient one so it's safe to assume his words held truth.

"Mmm, yes," Narcissa hummed, before frowning at Harry. "Though, I wouldn't be complacent with my son, if I were you. Like I said, he idolizes his father in many ways, and his ambition and understanding of the wizarding world are two of the best—dangerous weapons, too, if you're not careful. You might want to consider learning a bit more about your place in the world, too." She took a step back. "It would be sad, after all, if the one who conquered the Dark Lord had been brought down by as simple a thing as politics." Narcissia said as Harry saw what she meant.

Harry blinked in surprise at Narcissa's suggestion, and he swallowed hard again. "I'll consider it, then, I suppose. Thank you, again, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry said as Narcissia smiled to the young Lord.

"Is this a new friend of yours then?" Narcissia asked as she looked to Archer.

"Archer Sagittarius Smith." Archer introduced as he then heard a chuckle from Harry. "Yes the Acronym of my name spells ASS grow up." Archer scolded as he glared at Harry who smiled innocently. "Nice to meet you." Archer said with a nod smiling at the older woman.

Narcissa nodded in return, and turned to go. However, she paused just a moment, her eyes catching on the black cat that was sitting next to Archer, almost protectively. The cat was staring right back at her, the iridescent violet eyes looking up into her own storm-grey. Those eyes had a certain weight of familiarity to them in that moment, but for all Narcissa could think, she couldn't recall why.

Shaking her head, the Malfoy matriarch turned and walked back out of the bookstore, leaving Harry and his cat to the rest of their day. "My liege it appears she is a possible ally now. Might I suggest a heritage test if the Goblins still offer it? This may aid in the long run for us." Wizel said as Harry heard this wondering why Wizel was giving such advice here. "In this realm politics and noble heritage go hand in hand like the field of battle. I am simply ensuring that thou have the needed tools ready to face all of it." Wizel said as he looked to Harry with intent.

Almost immediately, he laughed—a dry laugh, and he looked back to Wizel. "I'm guessing you agree with Mrs. Malfoy, then? I need to learn my place, whatever the hell that means?" Harry asked as Wizel saw it and nodded.

"We are all in agreement on this." Wizel confirmed as he knew it was needed for Harry. Harry sighed and gently rubbed his hand over her ears. "Alright then—once we get back home, this one, I'll read." Harry said as Wizel nodded and began to aid in tutoring him on things he should know.

"Ok so never caught your name Potter unless that's your name." Archer said as he looked to Harry.

"Oh sorry I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced to which Archer smiled to this.

"Ok Harry, Harry Potter nice to meet ya." Archer said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Likewise." Harry said wondering if Archer was an alley before the boy and his cat walked off with Archer waving goodbye.

(Scene Break Daphne Greengrass)

Daphne stood at the lake overlooking Greengrass manor as she glared down upon it. She breathed in as she held a sheath in her hand as she began to think over the past. In her first year she had the ambition to find the lost armory of the Founders. It was in that very armory she acquired this power that she now uses for her own means when needed. In her hands was the Black Knights Ark as she breathed in and out with the waves. She then opened her eyes and jumped down as she held the hilt in her grip.

"VERTO!" She called out as soon a great light of crimson red shot out and from it an armored titan flew off with wings of a raven black origin. As she flew about she was clearly enjoying it as she was no doubt getting some much needed air to vent. She wondered how Cedric was doing but she paid it little thought as she was intent on exploiting some freedom while she had it. Purebloods were never truly satisfied with things thus she had to use whatever freedom she had till it was her turn to be married off.

Regardless though she had power so she was ok with it for the time being. But as she flew she then stopped and began to glide as she sighed feeling so close to the sky like this. But as this played out she soon stopped as she looked down and then up as she felt something off. It wasn't a pulse like before but it just felt off was all.

She then flew back to the mansion as she wanted to be ready in case it was trouble as she rarely feels pulses like that.

(Scene Break the Next Day Gringotts)

"So that one became recent correct?" Harry asked as he looked to Griphook.

"Yes it's apparently new and that's not factoring most of the other ones are old houses." Griphook said as Harry listened to this conversation.

"But what does that entail to me?" Harry asked as he looked to Griphook.

"Well a great deal of things especially other tidbits of information." Griphook said as he passed another parchment to Harry who looked over it.

"Gryffindor and Black?" Harry asked as he saw the name and remembered the Daily Prophet. "Sorry but how am I the heir to Gryffindor and Black?" Harry asked as Griphook looked to Harry as it didn't make sense to Harry. Why would a murderer make Harry his heir at all and where was he related to Godric Gryffindor?

"For Gryffindor its simple... the Knight." Griphook said as he was almost drooling over it. "The Knight once belonged to Godric Gryffindor who inherited it from his father Leonard Gryffindor. If am I to wager he may have made so that whomever shows aspects of a true Gryffindor to utilize this Knight they would in turn be his heir." Griphook said as with Harry here things started to change. "With this we now have three new heirs to the founders amongst us." Griphook said as Harry was confused.

"Yes Voldemort as Slytherin." Harry began with venom until Griphook cut him off.

"Was." He corrected surprising Harry. "Salazar Slytherin had his own Knight and made it so only the most Ambitious and cunning of Slytherin's house could claim it and with it right as his heir." Griphook said as it was clear Voldemort was just ousted off that seat and probably never knew about it. "If you will ask I cannot tell you who they are they preferred to stay private on this." Griphook said as Harry looked and understood as much.

So not only was he the heir to a mass murderer who served Voldemort being the head of house but now he had the Gryffindor lineage by rights of Godric's own test he unknowingly passed to save Ginny.

The goblin, however, didn't seem too off-put by the strange circumstances—if anything, he seemed excited and intrigued by the information before them. However, they still had some business to finish. "Well, with that settled, Mr. Potter." Griphook stated, putting the tome away and pulling out a golden key. "Here is the key to your family vault, and I will speak with the account managers of your other houses to get you the keys for those." He said as he passed the key over to Harry.

Nodding, Harry took the key and slipped it into his bag, already nervous for the next trip to Gringotts. "Thank you, Account Manager Griphook—I'll go now, to see the vault." Harry said as he treated him with respect.

(Scene Break later outside)

Harry walked out of Gringotts in a bit of a daze, his mind whirling over the revelations and information that Griphook had provided him with. He ended up returning to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and plopped down onto his bed, where he stayed for the rest of the day.

Of the things that he was wondering over, the results of his inheritance test and the accounts that came with it were actually on the lower end of his concerns. Certainly, having an extremely well known criminal and prison escapee also making him his heir for some reason was a bit worrying, but Griphook had promised Harry that he would spend some time trying to get to the bottom of it, and that he would send an owl his way should he ever come up with anything, which helped to put Harry at ease.

As for the rest of the inheritance test, there wasn't much he could do just yet. Though he was the heir of all three houses, he couldn't claim lordship over any of them until he was an adult—around 17 or 18, according to the Wizarding World. And, since he was only an heir, he couldn't access the Black vaults— it was locked by the head of the house, Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. The only vaults that weren't locked were the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, and of the two, Gryffindor was left untouched and still filled with gold and some old yet valuable artifacts.

The Potter family vault, however, was more than well filled. Griphook was an exceptional account manager, keeping a good handle on all of the family's affairs and finances, and as a result the Potter family vault was gleaming with neatly stacked piles of gold and silver—a hearty sum that greatly filled the gap the previous Potters had made with their funding of the war against Voldemort, and more than enough to last Harry well into his thirties without need of work.

And, after further discussion with Griphook of his fight with the Basilisk earlier that year, it sounded as though those piles of gold were only going to increase in size from here.

What Harry had most been interested in, though, was knowledge about his family—and while the piles of gold only told him they were fairly well-off and had supported the war against Voldemort, it was the small library deeper within the vault that truly caught his attention. Tome after tome of family history and family magic's—dating back all the way to when the Roman Empire first arrived on the British Isles—lined the shelves of this small book sanctuary. Some were dusty and old, others as fresh as the day they'd been placed within the vault, and Harry wanted to read all of them.

In the end, Griphook suggested that Harry only take a few of the tomes out, and once he was done with them he could come back for more. Harry agreed, and ended up leaving with the first book of the family's history— and an old and worn book with yellowed pages and a rough leather binding—along with the latest volume with the most up-to-date information on the family's dealings.

There was so much to do and so little time to go through it all, but at least he will have nice company joining him at time as Midnight had stay at his side while he read at the Leaky Caldron.

Suddenly he hears something, the sound of moaning and sniffing of a person that sound like they're going through a rough time at the moment as he look down a dark alleyway and saw who, seeing a man that looked skinny and pale, and the look of him, he seem like one of those drug addictive people he sometimes see on the street of London, but something seem wrong with him as there no wizard in the world that would get hook on muggle drugs and he seem to be afraid of something as he looked around, seeing if he was being watched, and soon enough his eyes lay on Harry.

After that a strange thing happen as the man suddenly gotten up and backed away from Harry as he said, "You… your one of them aren't you?"

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Harry asked as the man suddenly yelled, "You don't fool me! I see what you are… you're a Pactmaker of a knight!"

Wizel appear as he said, "Master thou shall be prepared to fight."

"What are you talking about?" Harry said as he turn to Wizel who suddenly knew what was about to happen as suddenly the man pulled out a card of sort as he said, "You won't take away my power!"

"He's a Pactmaker of a Gigas," Wizel said as Harry went pale to that as he thought those were gone as the man raise the card up to his head with Harry said to him, "Wait don't!"

"Adveni!"

A blinding light came forth with a force blowing Harry back, as he keep on his feet and try to see what is going on as he heard the sound of building crumbling and people screaming, as the light and the force died down, Harry open his eyes and before him to his shock at he saw what seem to be a 7 meter monster, hunch over with axe weapon in his hand and horns on its head, it a mix of a beast and man mix together.

"This is a Gigas?" Harry said shock to see as Wizel said, "Yes, but lucky its beta type, one of two common and weak Gigas, but don't underestimate this beast ether as they have great strength to make up in pow'r."

The Gigas roar out as it swing its weapon as Harry quickly gotten out of the way as the weapon destroy the street he is on and the building he was near.

The Gigas follow Harry as it try to move down the narrow alleyway it was in, while it seem a bit stuck because of the man transforming in the small alley in the first place as Wizel said, "If it not destroy soon, it shall destroy everything else."

"Then let's stop it here before it hurt someone!" Harry said as Wizel nodded as he glowed and suddenly vanish in a ball of light as it flew to Harry arm where the knight ark appear with the dagger appearing in Harry's other hand as he called out, "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power."

The Gigas broke free of its own entrapment and look down at Harry, ready to kill him, until he raise his dagger, flipping it in a reverse grip before stabbing it into the gauntlet and raise it up in front of him before he said, "Verto!"

The shield part of the gauntlet open up and the chest inside glows, with a magic circle coming forth and flip around as the chest on it glows brightly as a magical circle appeared below Harry, with the armor on the chain as the Basilisk try to keep hold on it, but the armor flew away off the chains and out of its grip as the armor appeared behind Harry as it moves the way Harry moves.

Harry being glows brightly as it enter into the armor as he has become one with the armor, as a sword appeared in his hand, he held it up, ready to combat against the Gigas, he charge at it with their weapon soon clash against each other.

The Gigas push off the White Knight and swing its axe hard against him as Harry voice grunt by the blow he felt against the sword as Harry said, "This is different from fighting a Basilisk. It feel like I am fighting against someone similar to myself."

"Being a pactmacker to a spirit or a demon is similar, but don't confuse thou pow'r to them, he is no knight but a beast, as once you become a Gigas your mind becomes warp by its power," Wizel spoken in Harry's mind as he nodded to that as he knew he cannot hold back against this beast as he charge at it and swing his sword at the beast, parrying against the axe before getting a hit on the Gigas, hurting it while pushing it back.

Soon enough Aurors came popping in once they gotten a call of trouble and try to keep things contain, but they saw a knight already there fighting against the Gigas as a woman with pink hair look to this and said, "Bloody hell, they got here quicker than we did. Magi Corporation are series about their job, hu?"

"Wait, that knight isn't a part of the Magi Corporation, it's not on the roster," an Auror said as he check the list and photos of knight armors as another pointed out, "And he's alone too, where are the others that supposed to be with him?"

The Gigas soon makes a wide attack as it about to strike one of the building until the White Knight tackle in throwing it off balance and slash at it with his sword with the woman said, "Well he seem to be doing find himself right now."

"Reckless this one is. Secure the area around these two, if you find someone hurt, in trouble, or in the way of the battle get them out of here fast," the head auror said as everyone complied with the order as they teleport around the area making sure no one was in the way of the battle.

(Back to the battle)

Harry block the axe strike upon him as he held up his sword to do so. He struggle with it for a bit as he said, "If only I can use my magic or disarm him somehow."

"Thou cannot use the magic thine mystical people while donning the armor and with it my pow'r, but you have more than a sword in thou hands," Wizel said as suddenly a shield appeared on the White Knight's left arm as Harry knew he could use it, as he felt something, guiding him on how to use the shield to his advantage as he throw his arm up knocking the axe back and gotten around.

Wrapping his sword arm around the left arm that held the axe weapon before Harry use the shield to punch the creature in the face to stun it while breaking its horns as Harry let off, letting the Gigas stumble back a bit before he raise his sword with Wizel said, "Finish it."

Harry yell out as he raise the sword and strike the Gigas across its chest, with a small splatter of blood from the Gigas came forth as it give a death cry before it glows and vanish, shrinking down until the Gigas was once again that man that Harry has seen in the alleyway.

Harry took a breather as he just fought his first Gigas and won, lucky, as he knew the fight was done he looked around and saw the destruction the Gigas cause with a bit of his own on accident as he thought the DMLE won't like at all as the armor soon glow in a bright light, vanishing leaving Harry in place as he stood before the man that was the Gigas and hope he didn't kill the man, but he soon thank his lucky stars, he saw the man was still breathing, and the card he use to transform with seem cut in half in a way that Harry did to the Gigas unknown to him someone came up behind him saying.

"Wotcher there knight," a woman voice called out as Harry quickly turn around and to his shock and fear to see someone was already here.

"Um I can explain." Harry said as he saw he was in trouble now.

"I'm sure you can there." The woman said gesturing to the damage around them. "I suppose introductions are in order I'm Nymphodora Tonks... Call me Tonks don't call my Nymphodora though I Absolutely abhor that name." Tonks said as she looked to Harry. "And your Harry Potter the famous Boy-Who-Lived." Tonks said surprised Harry when she said that.

"Wait how did you?" Harry began as Tonks smirked.

"Two reasons, your First Year at Hogwarts was my 7th Year there." Tonks said as Harry didn't recognize her. "I was a Hufflepuff so we probably did not see much of each other." Tonks explained as Harry understood that much. "Anyhow I don't know how you got yourself a Knight but its unregistered and most of them are from the Magi Corporation." Tonks said as Wizel heard this and appeared.

"Other Knights?" Wizel said as he was certain he was one of the only five left in the world.

"I know I'm a rookie but we gotta start that whole ask questions figure out what is going on and the whole investigation on this guy." Tonks said to the poor soul who used the Gigas. "Poor fool became so addicted to that Gigas it took away everything." Tonks said as that guy was lucky to be alive if he didn't OD with the Gigas. "Plus you did a good job despite the damage but it's to be expected lucky we usually get orders to clear the area and let tall and metal deal with things here since I first began." Tonks said as it was clear crazy things have been going on recently.

"Oh um thanks." Harry said a bit grateful for the praise he received.

"Pardon me Tonks." An Auror said as he saw the exchange happen. "I hate to do this but we need him to come with us to answer some questions." The Auror said as Tonks nodded as it seems this was their case now.

(Later DMLE)

After an Apparation in which Harry found it did not agree with him to the Ministry of Magic's DMLE office Harry found himself giving a statement of the events that happened. Inside an interrogation room was where it happened as it was the basic that happened. Harry told them everything that happened up until him using the Knight in which he was asked where and how he acquired it which was where they were.

"Ok so you found it in the Chamber of Secrets?" The Auror asked as Tonks was nearby observing things play out.

"Y-yes sir." Harry confirmed as he looked to the Auror.

"Sorry it's just the Chamber of Secrets hasn't been found and I find myself perturbed on this." The Auror said as he tried to make sense of it all.

"It's the truth sir." Harry said as he saw the Auror found it hard to believe.

"Look... boy are you sure there isn't anything you're not telling me because I don't want to end up having to arrest you for withholding information." The Auror said as Tonks rolled her eyes to this.

"Oh would you stop the boy's already scared enough stop trying to act like Moody." Tonks said as she looked to Harry offering him her aid.

"Rookie stop and let me." He began but just then the door opened and from it Amelia Bones walked in monocles and all.

"Madam Bones miss." The Auror said standing up straight.

"Let him go." Amelia said as she looked to the group as she noted Harry here.

"But miss we have a Gigas investigation which this boy." He began until a new voice came in.

"Until this fine young lad performed a good deed for our fine community." a man said as he walked in holding cane and a suit in his hand with a Fedora. His entire outfit was an odd mix of a business suit and robes as it was like he was a mix of both worlds.

"Mister Rowling sir." The Auror said as he didn't realized he was here.

"Um who?" Harry asked as he saw Pen here.

"Oh the great Harry Potter a pleasure to meet you my boy." The man greeted as he walked up to Harry to shake his hand after tossing up his cane till he had it under his arm. "Jonathan Kaldwin Rowling the CEO of the MAGI Corporation the world's leader in innovation of both magical and mundane worlds at your service." Jonathan said as he offered his black gloved hand to Harry.

"Um thank you sir." Harry said as Wizel floated near Harry as Jonathan smirked but his eyes were directed at Wizel for a brief moment but carried on. "Now then I can confirm the boy story that Knight of his does not belong to my company nor does it match any other I made." Jonathan said as he walked in. "No charges of theft from the boy are needed to be field for a theft had never occurred." Jonathan said as he looked to the group. "If I were to wager the boy must have acquired an old archetype Knight hence why he has it now." Jonathan said as he walked about confusing Harry to no end.

Harry was also worried as something about this eccentric business man was raising alarms in his head. "In fact I shall pay for the damages my boy." Jonathan said as he smiled to Harry.

"Um thank you." Harry said as Jonathan smiled to him.

"Of course but I do hope we will try to prevent such fiasco's again if it can be helped." Jonathan smirked as Harry saw something was very wrong with this man but could not put his finger on it. "But if he must help then might I suggest a bodyguard till he's of age." Jonathan said as Amelia heard this.

"Offering him a guard for that Knight?" Amelia asked as she was skeptical to this man.

"No more of a handler after all to have a Knight already on sight if a Gigas ever pops up from some poor soul addicted to its power it would benefit and who better than the one who first made contact." Jonathan said as he looked to Tonks who was wide eyed by this.

"Wait me?!" She asked surprised by this.

"I will take your nomination into consideration but for now it's time Mr. Potter returns to the Leaky Cauldron." Amelia said as it was for the best.

"Of course now then shall we sort out those release forms and be on our way after all we all have work to do." Jonathan said as he knew Amelia was right for the time being.

"Of course." Amelia said as it was time to move out.

(Scene Break that evening)

Harry arrived back late as he sat on the bed trying to think. Wizel stood stalwart over Harry but also seemed to be deep in thought as Harry tried to rest. All this business going on was making Harry tired from it. He turned over and began to allow his eyes to drift off to sleep. To many things going on and for once he wanted to ignore it and let the adults handle it.

He did what he did because people were in danger and he was just there. He didn't really mind helping people but for now he opted to get some much needed rest. Wizel of course knew Jonathan was aware of him but he knew not how but also noted he looked oddly familiar. The familiarity was not one he could put his finger on at the moment but something about Jonathan wasn't right. It was like he had an ulterior agenda in play. Wizel shall endeavor to keep his ears peeled for information to aid his master. But for now his focus was keeping a close eye on his young master's long term safety.

(A little later Archer)

Archer was looking at a parchment in his hand in shock. He was trying to make sense of this as he just found out something horrible. Midnight was comforting Archer as best she could but it didn't help much. "So I'm the heir to the Lestrange's and their in Wizard jail over here." Archer said as the Goblin nodded to him.

"Exactly. I understand this is much to take in at once." The Goblin said as Archer then stood up allowing Midnight to get off him.

"Nah I'm good." Archer said as he walked a bit. "Just something I gotta deal with y'know." Archer said with a cocky smirk on his face evident still. Midnight and the Goblin were both impressed with how easily Archer accepted this fact. But Midnight wanted to be sure so she opted to keep an eye on her child for the time being here. Then again it may be he accepted his higher calling but for now observations was needed… plus it helped she made sure to get him the text books that would lead to his future and proper place in the world. In turn the rest of the day was used to discuss the Vaults and getting Archer's keys made for them.

But unknown to many the tale was far from over.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hope you all enjoyed this new updated and edited chapter and until next time leave a review and again I will say ja-ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Opening Feast

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Well new chapter enjoy people. By the way I forgot to mention this sooner but much of this story is based around His Loyal Pet by Just a Lonely Lorekeeper. Credits go to him for this new chapter. Also another thing to note despite what Bellatrix had going in the last chapter NO ONE is getting a harem story ok, ok so let us continue the story shall we.

(Start Chapter)

The summer rolled by as to be expected. Harry had sent a letter to Dumbledore explaining his visit to Gringotts and the things he had discovered there. Of course he didn't have to wait long for a reply as it came after his jobs that day. The letter didn't give any answers to Harry's questions, but Dumbledore suggested that they meet after the start of term feast once Harry got to Hogwarts. Once there, he would be more than happy to answer all the questions Harry had. Harry found this a bit questionable, ironically, but he was still hopeful to get some explanation at the very least.

And so, Harry continued counting down the days until the start of term. For the next three weeks, Harry spent his days on about the same sort of routine—helping out around the alley at his different jobs, keeping his familiars from killing each other as it seemed their tenuous truce had come to an end once his letter had been sent, and learning what he could about Wizel's powers. Wizel simply observed and answered any questions he was asked and it allowed Harry to learn something.

The Knight grant their pactmakers gifts to help defend themselves outside the Knight. Wizel's gift was mastery of any melee weapon mainly swords and shields. So long as it was crafted for combat in mind Harry was an instant master the minute he touched it. Wizel called it the 'Left Hand of God,' due to the prowess it granted him with weapons. Harry would dare say he could pick up the Sword of Gryffindor again and if he faced the Basilisk a second time he'd be able to best it with ease. But that was for another time at the very least.

Thus in turn, for the rest of the summer, Harry kept to his schedule of working in the alley, studying his textbooks, and trying to crack the secrets of his father's journal. Before he even knew it, the last week of the break rolled around, and on the morning before September 1st—the day he would be heading out to board the Hogwarts Express—Harry was awoken by a loud clambering, clattering of voices down in the pub below.

"For the last time, Hermione, keep that thing away from Scabbers!"

"Ron, just because he's a cat doesn't mean he's going to hurt your rat, he's just being friendly…"

Harry grinned at the voices, and quickly scrambled to his feet, dressing quickly before rushing out his door to the pub below. Sure enough, just as he rounded the corner of the stairs, he saw two familiar figures—a young woman with curly dark brown hair holding a large and slightly squashed looking orange cat, and a lanky young man with fiery orange hair holding a musky old rat protectively to his chest.

"I don't care how friendly he's being, cats kill rats, so I'm not letting him anywhere near Scabbers!" Ron firmly stated, frowning over at their friend of the past two years.

Hermione looked as though she was about to throw yet another of her legendary lectures to the brightly haired boy, before Harry spoke up from the top of the stairs. "To be fair, Ron, Scabbers doesn't seem like the most appetizing choice—I'm sure Hermione can keep her cat fed by other means than a decade-old rat."

The two of them seemed to leap slightly at his voice, and Hermione's face spread into a warm smile as she looked up the stairs to him. "Harry!" she shouted out, letting her cat down onto a nearby table and rushing up the stairs to give him a firm hug, her body slamming into his and nearly knocking him off his feet. "It's so good to see you! I'd heard that you were staying here for the summer from the Daily Prophet and from some friends, but still! How've you been?" Hermione called out happy to see Harry.

Ron took a moment to give the cat a mean stink eye before joining Hermione on the stair's steps and giving Harry a lopsided grin. "Seriously, mate, real good to see you." Ron said as he looked around a bit. "Wizel still here?" Ron asked aware of the White Knight.

"Yes and he can hear you." Harry said as Hermione explained to Ron already that such creatures when forging contracts only allow their pactmakers to see them or can only be seen by their pactmakers. There have been some exceptions but those were rare to find especially in this day and age. But still it's good to see you too, both of you," Harry said, returning his grin with one of his own. "Seems like we've all had some crazy summer months." He confessed as the White Knight facing a Gigas was still circulating.

The two friends nodded. He of course knew of Ron's trip to Egypt—it had been in the Prophet, after all, and Ron had sent dozens of letters to Harry describing the different things they saw while there. It certainly paid off having an older brother who was a certified Curse Breaker and could freely guide them through the ancient magical ruins. Hermione, meanwhile, had sent numerous letters during her family's trip to France—and, by the glowing look of her skin, it looked as though she'd found some time to visit the beaches there, as well. That thought, of course, came with a few mental images that Harry quickly tried to banish before his blush could betray him.

"Of course to face a Gigas I don't know what poor soul would even consider such a thing." Hermione said as a Gigas was a Wizard equivalent to an illegal substance one would grow addicted to.

"Yeah." Ron said as he honestly didn't see those people as victims when they tear things apart left and right as a Gigas.

"Anyway why is Crookshanks after Scabbers?" Harry asked as he looked to Ron who shrugged.

"Because it's a bloody menace that animal." Ron said before he seemed to ease up a bit after that outburst, his shoulders loosening slightly as he slipped a lopsided grin onto his face at Harry's words. "He is an old rat, isn't he?" he murmured, looking down at the rat that seemed to be curling in on itself a bit. "He's just been in my family so long, I don't want to lose him because one of my friends got a cat now." Ron said as he looked to the two cats as Wizel floated unseen nearby.

"Ron I'm sure whatever the problem is can be solved with time." Harry replied flatly as that much was true.

"Fair point," Ron conceded, his ears turning a bit red at his own embarrassment. Hermione, beside him, just laughed softly, before turning and leading the three of them down to the table where her cat, Crookshanks, was still lounging, and the three of them dove a bit deeper into their discussion of the summer break. As they did, Harry's smile continued to grow, a certain feeling of comfort resting over him at last.

Wizel, however, kept his gaze firmly on the rat in Ron's hands. If what he had heard prior is true then the Rat was not what is appears. Wizel of course stayed silent of his suspicions as he watched his Pactmaker meet with the Weasley family as he took note of them. By first appearance they seem to be a bit torts poverty but from his observation of the eldest sons both here and away they seem to survive just fine with the sons work. But he knew Sirius Black was one to look out for in case he was an enemy or one to aid if he was by chance innocent. He cared little though if Harry dies that ends that and he would simply move on to the next Pactmaker who acquires him and pasts his test.

(Scene Break Later)

The Golden Trio plus Wizel were in a ministry provided vehicle as Harry had gone and told is friends the events leading up to the Gigas fight particularly the inheritance test he took at Gringotts. "You're joking!" Ron gasped as he heard the story from start to finish.

Harry shook his head, even as Ron stared dumbfounded over at him. After some internal debating, Harry had decided to reveal the discoveries he'd made since arriving in the alley, including his inheritance test—though, not until they'd all boarded the Ministry vehicles headed to Kings Cross station. He'd been worried how Ron might handle it, but a need for a better perspective from the friends that had stuck with him even after his reveal to be a parseltongue overruled his other worries.

Ron let his jaw drop, before snapping it shut with an audible click. "Bloody hell, Harry! I mean, Merlin! You're actually…" Ron said as Wizel heard this.

"Master I suggest that ye silence thy friend before he reveals this to those who hath nary a reason to learn this." Wizel said as Harry agreed with Wizel on that one.

'Way ahead of you.' Harry said mentally as he and Hermione watched as their friend struggled to articulate the sheer shock that was running through him, before he finally gave up and slumped back.

"Three Houses? You're the heir to Three Houses?!" Ron ranted as Harry began to cut in to before it escalates.

"Do you mind saying that a bit louder, Ron? Don't think the other half of London heard you yet," Harry dryly replied, a tired frown on his face. He was glad they were in the privacy of the car, he didn't want too many people knowing just yet.

Ron's ears pinked a bit, and he ducked his head down. "Sorry, mate, it's just…it's just crazy, you know?"

"I think Harry understands just how crazy it is, Ron, it's his life after all," Hermione insightfully suggested, looking back to Harry with a concerned gaze. "And the goblins don't know why you have so many inheritances?"

"For Black, no," Harry sighed, leaning back in his seat, reaching over to gently stroke the new cat's ears as the familiar moved over to curl up in his lap after leaving Hermione. "Griphook is looking into it, though, so I'm not too worried about it. Still…it's a lot to take in." Harry said as he looked to his left hand clenched in a fist.

"Lot of responsibility, too," Ron muttered. Looking back up at Harry and Hermione, he added, "I mean, supposing that it's not a mistake, it means you've gotta be House head for Three Houses. That's a lot of work for one bloke…though, I guess the gold's worth it."

"Ron I really don't think gold's worth the trouble Harry will be in with all of this," Hermione muttered, before looking back up at Harry and giving him a hard stare. "Assuming this isn't some trap by Black—from what I've heard, he was a very dangerous Death Eater, some of the most notorious of You-Know-Who's followers, so putting you as his heir could be an attempt to finish the job." Hermione offered as she was now worried for Harry.

Ron noticeably swallowed at that suggestion. "Oh…I hadn't thought of that." Ron said as he felt embarrassed now.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Well, luckily Griphook did, and as far as he can tell, they're genuine inheritances—and you can't claim someone your heir unless you really intend to go through with it." He looked to Hermione. "That's what he told me, at least. Must be some kind of magic in the ceremony of it." Harry said as Hermione saw what he was saying.

"I see," Hermione nodded, her mind already spinning as she began to process this new information. "Well, that's something else for us to look into with this matter…I'm guessing you've been studying some of wizarding customs to know what you'll be expected to do with these responsibilities once you do claim them as your lordships, yes?" Hermione said as she looked to Harry.

Harry paused and shook his head. "Actually, I, uh…kind of have been putting it off for a bit." Harry confessed as Hermione gave him a scolding look.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, giving him a bit firmer smile now. "Well, I guess that's another thing I'll be doing during this school year—helping you find the right texts and getting you to learn what you'll need to know." At the surprised looks from Harry and Ron, she added, "Oh, don't be so surprised—I have a few books I got when I first learned I was a witch, I wanted to be as prepared for the wizarding world as I could be, but too much of it was about parts of the wizarding world that didn't really affect me directly." Hermione said now regretting a bit of not reading such information.

"How convenient," Ron replied, rolling his eyes, before smirking at Harry. "I guess I could help too—I remember a bit of the training Dad gave Bill a few years back, so that could help some. We can even run it by him, too." Ron offered as he looked to his friends.

A relieved smile slipped onto Harry's face as he heard the words of support and help from his friends, a bit of a weight dropping from his shoulders that had been there for a while now. There was no secret that he was anxious revealing this to his friends—Ron had his jealous tendencies, and Hermione would sometimes be a bit overbearing, but in the end they were still his friends…and the fact that they were willing to help him made the anxieties he'd been feeling ease up just enough to make him smile.

"Thanks," he muttered, shaking his head. "I think I'd go crazy going through this on my own. I was a bit worried you'd be bothered by it, actually." Harry confessed as he was worried about that as much as how people saw him for his fame.

Hermione blinked, and reached over to place her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, we've faced some terrible things the past two years. Something as simple as your inheritance test and all the questions that come with it isn't going to scare us off—we're here for you, right Ron?" Hermione asked as she gave Ron a look as even Wizel joined in.

Ron nodded quickly, and another relieved sigh escaped Harry's lips, his body sagging back against the car's seat. He smiled and closed his eyes, just listening to the humming of the engine. "I guess that's a good point," he replied with a grin.

"So I guess you're the heir to Gryffindor now. Funny since everyone thought you were the heir to Slytherin and now Wizel answers to Gryffindor again." Ron said as he was referring to Wizel and the White Knight. The silence broke, and the three teenagers all broke into laughter at the ridiculousness of it. The trio were cut off by the sudden slamming of the brakes, jostling them in their seats. The driver, a knob-nosed man in auror robes, looked around the edge of his seat to the three students behind him and nodded to his window, where the entrance of King's Cross Station stood waiting for them.

"Alright, here we are—let's move now, train departs in fifteen minutes and Mr. Potter here will be meeting his bodyguard there." The Auror said as in turn Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded to the auror driver and maneuvered their way out of the car, stepping out the same time as Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped out of their Ministry-authorized town cars. The large mass of redheads gathered the luggage they'd need for the year ahead of them, Mr. Weasley taking a beat to thank the aurors for their service in bringing them to the station, and like that they were off, bustling to the trolleys and then down the way towards Platform 9 ¾'s.

As usual, the crowd of wizards and witches got more than a few idle glances—from the cats and owls in cages, to the strangely colored clothes and the way Mr. Weasley would eagerly look around in interest and point out how things had changed since last year—but they ignored it, mostly. Harry did wonder why there wasn't some spell they could cast to make it so they weren't noticed by the crowd, but ignored it in favor of taking a hurried rush at the barrier into the platform.

Here, though, there were a few differences as well. Aurors, like the ones that had driven them to the station, were standing on each entry point for the scarlet engine, standing solidly like royal guards. Harry cast them a warry gaze as they passed a few by, before turning away and following the rest of the Weasleys down the platform towards the end of the train.

Harry follow his friend's family and soon loaded his stuff into the bagging area with Ron looked at him and said while putting up his things, "So where this bodyguard of yours, they're supposed to meet you here?"

"They could be busy helping about seeing how there are many aurors around," Hermione pointed as looked at them as suddenly a bag was toss in as a voice called out, "Wotcher there you are Mr. White knight."

Harry turn around and smile a bit as he saw the familiar pink hair woman he first meet after his battle and said, "Tonks, good to see you again."

"You're his bodyguard?" Hermione asked she didn't think a woman with pink hair would be the right kind of bodyguard for Harry if she can't make herself like a serious person as she said, "More like handler but yes I am, nice to meet the other two of the golden trio. Sorry for not getting here in time I had to pack my things at the last minute. Never thought I would be coming back to Hogwarts again."

"You were a Hogwarts student too, and you knew us?" Ron asked as after the first year they were called the golden trio with Tonks nodded while she said to him, "I was about 2 years ago. I was in Hufflepuff during my last year when your 3 came for your first year, we didn't see each other but word gotten around about you three after the whole sorceress stone shenanigans. You three seem to live interesting lives after hearing about the chamber of secret when the report came in about it."

"Excuse me but why are you qualified as his bodyguard?" Hermione asked as she gave Tonks a skeptical look.

Tonks smiled and in turn her hair turned from hot pink to azure blue while her eyes turned to a topaz color. "Does this qualify?" Tonks asked causing Hermione to go wide eyed before Hermione suddenly spoken up saying, "Oh I remember now, reading about it in a book of transfiguration. People are able to change their look and color by will without the use of a spell or a potion, you're a metamorphmagus."

"10 point to the bright witch here," Tonks said in a joking manner as she change back to her normal look as she figure that was enough messing around as Ron said, "Blimey, I heard about that as well. It's rare to have it since you're supposed to be born like that?"

"You can change anything about yourself, but why do you stay with the pink hair?" Hermione had to ask as Tonks said, "Well I like this color, as it goes with my nature, as during my early year in Hogwarts I stuck with the pink color until later I was told to change it to a boring brown, help make an example to the new students."

"I guess that why we never seen you, with that color we could have saw you a mile away," harry joked as Tonks give a laugh to that as she said, "You got that right, anyways you three better get on the train fast, it's going to leave in a few moments."

Truth to her words as a whistle was blown as someone yelled, "All aboard!"

The trio quickly gotten their things in as Harry said, "Thanks Tonks, see you soon."

"Will do, I'll try to find a spot near you so I can be near as possible," Tonks said as she quickly gotten all of her stuff in with harry Ron and Hermione quickly rush onto the train and find their cabin, with Molly quickly rush up to the window where she saw Ron as she knock on it as she called out, "Ron!

As he heard her and open the window, she hands Scabbers through the open window to him as she said to him, "Don't lose him!"

AS Ron quickly grab Scabbers and pull him in the train as the train soon taken off with Tonks barely gotten on herself a box cart down from Harry at least.

(Scene break)

As the train rolls down the tracks on its way to Hogwarts while rain started to fall outside as the scene move down the line and zoom into the cabin that harry, Ron and Hermione is staying in as they started talking about Harry Blowing up his own aunt as he said, "I didn't really mean to blow her up, it just sort of happen."

"Well considering the situation I wouldn't blame you." Hermione said as the train rode by.

"I hath seen the event... I hath found it most humorous." Wizel added as Harry nodded to him.

"Wizel said he thought it was funny." Harry said as Ron heard what Harry said.

"Glad to see that bloke is enjoying himself." Ron said as Wizel glared at Ron for this.

"Swine I can hear you." Wizel scolded but was quickly ignored.

"So why would Black make you his heir if he wants to kill you?" Ron asked as he wanted some answers.

"I don't know it just that something about this seems fishy." Harry said as he needed information.

"Master would it not be prudent to acquire the papers of the trial seeing as ye are the one targeted and most involved." Wizel said as he looked to Harry.

"The Trial Papers?" Harry asked as Hermione saw what Wizel was saying through Harry.

"Well if Harry is Lord of House Potter and apparently Black's heir wouldn't that mean he has the right to those papers?" Hermione asked as she looked to Harry.

"This maiden speaks truth my liege." Wizel said as he looked to Harry.

"Well we can send an Owl Madam Bones about it after all she is the Head of the DMLE." Harry said as he looked to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"But what would the Trial Papers hold?" Ron asked as Harry looked to him and then Hermione.

"Not sure exactly but it would put things in perspective." Hermione said to which Harry agreed. But just then Wizel's vision was drawn to the window as he sensed something outside.

"Master behold." Wizel said as he pointed to the window. Harry looked and saw a Phoenix not the type Fawkes was but close enough that was flying outside.

"Hey there's a phoenix out there." Harry said as Hermione and Ron looked but saw nothing.

"Harry no there isn't." Ron said as he scowled for falling for that gag.

"No it's out there." Harry said but Wizel cut him off.

"Only to your eyes my liege that is no Phoenix but a Spirit of a Knights Ark." Wizel said as Harry was wide eyed at this. "Dinivas is here and thus so is his Pactmaker." Wizel said as he saw his old and ancient rival flying outside the Window. "He is here." Wizel said as he looked around for Dinivas' Pactmaker. Just then the Augurey like spirit vanished from sight as Harry saw it fly into the train where it vanished.

Soon to their surprised the train began to stop as the screeching sound of the train on the tracks could be heard as clear as day. "Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione asked as she was very unnerved by this.

Wizel shared her sentiments as he felt a dark presence began to form around them. Harry began to look outside the window as Harry knew Sirius was with the other large pets at the moment so by all logic something was up.

Harry then looked outside their seat area looking around for any signs of problems before he was knocked back into their seats. "Maybe we broken down." Harry suggested only for the lights to go off.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot." Hermione said as Ron was at the window looking outside.

"We are not alone." Wizel spoke causing Harry to get unnerved by this.

"There's something moving out there." Ron said looking outside as the entire air had become ominous almost like one of the horror pictures Hermione had seen during the summer.

In fact they began to see their breath with each break and word spoken. "There here." Wizel spoke as Harry was ready for anything. In fact the windows began to frost over which Wizel knew was a telltale sign of Dementors. But something was wrong very wrong in fact when even Ron's drink began to freeze over.

Suddenly the train soon had a violent shake scaring the students across the train as scream were heard as Ron yelled out, "Bloody Hell! What's happening?!"

No one knew what to say, then suddenly a black cloak creature came floating by like a ghost or a wrath as the cold present became stronger as it approaches, with long fingers reach out with the door handle to the cabin started to turn itself and slowly open the cabin doors letting in the creature.

As its breath could be heard, but it wasn't breathing in the air, but a sent it seem to caught whiff of something, scaring Ron and Hermione along with Scabbers and Crookshank as they reacted as bad with it, as the creature turn to harry as he started to breath heavy as it lean in closer to him as his breath escape from his mouth in a mist before something started to suck on his entire being.

He felt his soul was being drag out, his mind was shutting down as he could not speak, or move, let alone summon forth his sword with Wizel felt harry life force was being drain as he called out, "Master!"

Harry site soon darkens as the voice he hear screaming out his name, as his life was about to be sucked out, suddenly a voice called out like an echo, "STOP!"

(Harry)

Warm. That was what first came to his mind as he slowly began to find himself again. There was a warmth here, different from the sudden cold that had completely overwhelmed him in the train compartment. Warmth, and a comforting embrace that eased the stinging pain in his head. Warmth that felt so good, he let himself sink deeper into the warmth surrounding him down into softness of whatever he was laying on, which felt softer than any pillow or bed he'd laid in before.

That is, until a contented sigh reached his ears. A sigh that he did not make.

Harry's eyes slowly blinked open. At first, he'd thought he'd gone blind—everywhere around him was white and misty—but as his gaze shifted slightly, he noticed a stretch of pale alabaster skin, soft and smooth, reaching down to long legs, one of which was wrapped around his waist. Harry blinked, and slowly pulled back the pillows, he now realized with a bright blush, were actually the very voluptuous chest of a strikingly beautiful woman that still had her arms around him.

"Oh? Up already?" a voice called out, and Harry's gaze drifted higher towards the woman's face. He couldn't make out much in the mist, though—all he could see were a pair of violet eyes, a teasing smirk, and long and wild black hair. "And I was just getting comfortable…" The woman said as she clearly wanted some more.

Harry swallowed hard—his throat was suddenly very dry, and it felt hard to speak. "A-ah, sorry, ma'am…um…Who… who are you?" Harry asked as teenage hormones kicked in.

The woman's smirk widened, and her wild hair whipped about as she shook her head. "Not yet, Harry, I'm afraid you can't know me just yet." Her smirk dropped, then, replaced by a frown. "In fact, you mightn't known of me at all, if it hadn't been for those blasted Dementors…" She said as it was clear she wanted to help Harry.

The frown then deepened into one of true concern, and Harry felt himself being pulled back down to rest against her breasts again, his cheeks reddening even more. "Those Dementors…I swear, my dear Harry, if I ever see them try and harm you again, I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back! You worried me so…I just wish I could've done more without…" The woman said as Harry was lost here.

"Dementors? Sorry, what are you talking about? And, why are you calling me?" Harry began to ask, but he felt a pounding at his head, and the mists around him seemed to grow heavier.

The woman looked around at the mists and frowned even more, sighing as she pulled Harry back down towards her again. "It looks like you're already waking up…well, no matter." Smiling, she leaned close, and though Harry was certain she was just a dream, or whatever this was that he was in, he actually felt her lips press to his forehead. "We'll meet again, very soon, my dear Harry." The woman said as she smiled to Harry while vanishing.

"But!" Harry began, but before he could say more, the mists drew thicker around him, making what little he could see of the woman disappear into the whiteness. Just like that, the woman was gone.

(Back to the waking world)

When the voice made the order the creature stop sucking out Harrys' life force as it back away and turn to the owner of the voice, as it was Daphne that stood before it with Dinivas floated next to her as he given his owner to power over the dark creature that stood before her as she raise her hand to it while it backed away in fear it seem as she said, "You and any others that's here, leave this train… NOW!"

Her voice echos again as a wave of fear is shown on the creature as it made its escape out of the train like a bat out of hell as the cold aura soon vanish and the light seem to flicker back to life as Hermione look towards the door and wonder who it was that drove off that creature as Daphne came walking into view as she said, "Is everyone alright in here?"

"We are but… Harry!" Hermione suddenly yell as she went to his side and saw him out cold as she saw the creature did something to him, as Hermione check up on him shaking him and checking for a pulse… there was one as she sighed in relief as Daphne said, "He'll be find after a bit, he'll come back around in a moment."

Suddenly a door was heard at the end of the train box cart before slamming shut as Tonks came rushing up to the cabin that harry, Ron, and Hermione were in as she look in and saw harry lying down and not look as good as she said, "Oh bloody hell, on the first day of the job too."

She came in and kneel down as she check on harry herself, seeing he is alive and well as she said, "What happen?"

"A Dementor came in and seem attacked the boy for no reason, I've drove it off when I came and check what was happening," Daphne said as Tonks nodded as she help Harry up as she said, "Come on Harry, wake up. It's over, the things done, wake up."

After a moment, Harry started to groin as his site was blur with his glasses fallen off, Hermione quickly reach for them and hand them back to harry as he took them as he said, "Thank you."

Tonks digging into her pockets and pull out a bag of sort a she open that up and pull out what seem to be a piece of chocolate as she said, "Here, eat this. This will help you out very much but don't worry its mostly chocolate anyways."

Harry took it as he was still recovering from the attack while he said, "What… what was that creature?"

"A Dementor, a guard of Azkaban. It was searching the train for any unwelcome guests of Black and Lestrange, it wasn't meant to attack any students," Tonks said as she sounded guilty like it was her fault as she said to him, "I'm sorry I didn't get here in time… Some bodyguard I turn out to be."

"But you came still… I think that counts for something," Harry said as he was getting over the whole life suck from the Dementor as Tonks smile a bit at harry as she said to him, "Thanks for that I guess."

She stood up as she look at the other and said, "You guy stay here for now, I'll go talk to the driver and get moving again."

Hermione and Ron nodded as they agreed to stay in place as Tonks was about to leave until she turn to Daphne and surprise a student at her age was able to drive off a Dementor by herself, but there were always a gifted student or so out of many as she said to her, "If don't mind me asking, would you stay here and watch over thing while I'm away, just in case if they return."

"I'll watch over thing while you're gone," Daphne said as she was planning on staying around for a bit anyways as Dinivas floated beside her as he give a nod, even though Tonks could not see him, she gave an approve nod to Daphne and soon went on her way to the driver, but stop for a moment as she pop her head back in the cabin as she look at harry and said, "Eat up, you'll feel better."

Tonks went off as Daphne join with the golden trio in the cabin, as harry taken a bite out the chocolate he was given, the others look to her with Hermione spoken up first saying, "Thank you for your help."

"It's no problem I was actually looking for him to begin with." Daphne confessed as Ron glared at her to which Dinivas noted.

"What would a slimy snake want anyway?" Ron asked as Hermione heard this.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded as she glared at her friend.

"I don't blame you for the mistrust considering the only Slytherin's you've dealt with was Malfoy and his ilk." Daphne said as she looked to Ron. "But what I'm here for is Harry and his White Knight." Daphne confessed as Harry quickly put the dots together.

"You're a pactmaker!" Harry called out in shock as Daphne saw this.

"We have a winner." Daphne said a bit sarcastically but none the less held truth.

"It hath been some time Wizel." Dinivas taunted as Wizel glared at his longtime rival.

"Silence Dinivas." Wizel growled as he stood off to his side of the cabin.

"Wait she has one of those Knight things?!" Ron asked in shock when he heard this.

"Yes and keep quiet about it. I don't want any unsavory folks to learn of it." Daphne said as she sat there with them.

"What want to have an ace to hide?" Ron asked as he didn't trust Daphne.

"That and also I don't want it getting out what it entails." Daphne said as she sat there with them.

"Entails?" Harry asked as Daphne looked to him.

"If the White Knight makes you Godric's heir as well as provides mastery of any weapon you pick up what would that mean for other Pactmakers?" Daphne asked as Hermione caught what Daphne said.

"Wait are you saying by acquiring these Knights you become the heir to those who once wielded them?" Hermione asked in shock and a bit of worry.

"Yes and no. The Knights originally belonged to the Founders who hid them away within a series chambers and gauntlets to truly test those who would seek their power." Daphne said as she sat there with them. "My friends Tracy and Blaize, two fellow Slytherin's, and I went with me to seek out the hidden armory of the Founders that was said to have been lost to the ages and in turn found the Black Knight within Slytherin's armory pass a trial that tested both my ambition and cunning." Daphne said a bit saddened by it. "It nearly cost my friends a lot if I didn't reign in my ambition." Daphne confessed as Ron got the memo there quickly.

"Wait so your Slytherin's heir!?" HE cried out as Daphne heard this.

"Yes part of the contract with the Black Knight, I can speak Parseltongue hence why I didn't take part in the verbal lynching on Potter here last year." Daphne said as they were all shocked by this.

"Prove it." Harry said as he wanted proof.

Daphne then smirked and to their shock she began to speak it as for Harry it sounded like perfect English but for Ron and Hermione hissing sound. "Is this proof enough?" She asked in a series of hissing as Hermione was shocked to hear this.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said as that confirmed it for Harry.

"Are you here looking for the Chamber of Secrets the monster inside it is dead." Harry said as Daphne nodded.

"To bad but if that's the case that was proof you are Gryffindor's heir." Daphne said calmly as she looked to Harry. "Well then Heir Potter I've had the Black Knight since my first year while you were off looking for that Philosopher Stone so for me I have more experience with the Black Knight unlike the Hufflepuff heir." Daphne said as she changed gears as she spoke.

"Heir Potter? Hufflepuff heir?" Harry asked as Daphne heard this and was surprised.

"Are you not aware how Blood Politics work?" Daphne asked as Harry turned his head to which she sighed. "I see we'll get back that later as for Hufflepuff Heir I won't give names but he acquired the Knight that Helga Hufflepuff had wielded the Dragon Knight if memory serves last year he was in his OWL's year." Daphne explained as she looked to the trio.

"So what does that say for us?" Harry asked as Daphne looked to him.

"When you three find the time I Want you to head to seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and be sure to think of the following the room where the Knights of Hogwarts meets. It's a very special room only a Pactmaker can access. There we will explain everything." Daphne said as she then looked to where Wizel floated. "Wizel should give you details on its existence." Daphne explained as she looked to them.

"What is this some sort of secret club of Pactmakers?" Hermione asked as Daphne chuckled a bit.

"Well counting Harry being the third and the rest being our close friends... yes, I suppose it is a secret club." Daphne said seeing the humor in what Hermione said.

"How did you do that before?" Hermione asked as Daphne smirked a bit in response.

"Simple in fact as pactmaker of the Black Knight I have command of the Dark Creatures in the world, they are subservient to me as the Black Knight is said to be the 'Ruler of the Ancient Shadows,' and thus unless they have a strong enough will to resist will answer to me." Daphne explained as Ron gulped a bit remembering how the Dementor sucked out all the happiness in the room and now knowing Daphne can control them with but a thought.

"Still, that was bloody terrifying." Ron said as Harry heard this.

"Was it?" Harry asked, looking back over at his friends. "What was it like for the rest of you?" He asked as he was worried for them and even Daphne despite what she said before.

"Like all the happiness had been sucked out of the room, and I just got all cold all of a sudden," Ron replied, shaking his head and shuddering.

"It's lucky Greengrass was here with us— I'm still reeling on how you could coral them if they get out of hand." Hermione said as Ron was still skeptical wondering what was stopping her from sicken them on anyone she feels like. "Still I hope I never have to experience anything like that ever again," Hermione murmured, shivering as well, before looking back up at Harry. Though her gaze was still a bit uneasy, there was a curious gleam to it that both Harry and Ron knew very well. "What about you, Harry? I mean, you were right in front of it when it came in." Hermione asked as she was concerned for Harry after all.

"That, and you were the only one to pass out from it," Ron added, before withering under Hermione's gaze.

Harry chuckled a bit at Ron's attempt at humor, and how quickly Hermione cowed him of it, before he dropped his gaze to his lap and the cat he was slowly petting. "It…actually wasn't that different from how you two described it…just a lot more. And…" He paused, frowning. "…I think I remember screaming…a woman screaming, actually." Harry confessed as he looked down a bit.

Across from him, Hermione frowned with concern for her best friend. "There was no one who screamed, Harry. No one that we could hear, at least." Hermione said as Daphne heard this.

"So I'm just hearing things again?" Harry asked, his shoulders sagging a bit.

"Either that..." Daphne began as she thought it over. "Or you were remembering something you thought you forgotten." Daphne said as she looked to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked as Daphne then looked to Harry.

"Dementors make you relive your worst memories and whatever memory it made you hear involved a woman close to you screaming. You may not know it because in all likelihood your mind is trying to block it out perhaps to defend itself." Daphne suggested as Hermione heard this.

"Are you a therapist?" Hermione asked a bit jokingly but was impressed with how Daphne knew that.

"No but I did read some books when I am alone." Daphne said as it was clear she may be onto something here.

"Other than that, there's little else I can remember. Just a coldness, a shock of fear, the sound of someone screaming, and then…" He paused, his hand resting firmly in Hermione's without realizing it as he thought back to the…vision he'd had just a few moments earlier. Even now, he could still feel the softness of the strange woman's lips on his forehead, and the warmth and comfort that had surrounded him while he was in her embrace in that…place. After a moment, though, he shook his head. "…and then I woke up on the floor," he finished, keeping the memory of what happened to himself for now.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that—it seemed she could tell Harry was keeping something else from them—but before she could say anything, the door of their compartment swung open again, and Tonks walked in. "Ok we're all clear here. Hopefully that's the last we see of them for the time being." Tonks said as she looked to her charge and his friends. "Thanks for watching him." Tonks said as Daphne nodded.

"It was my pleasure." Daphne said as she then stood up. "I best leave before Astoria gets worried about me." Daphne said before taking her leave to meet up with her younger sister.

"Sorry about that! Just had a bit of a problem with some of the other parties on the lookout for wandering criminals—we'll be taking off shortly, and should reach the castle in just a few more hours, don't you worry!" Tonks said as she entered the Compartment and joined the trio as to keep a close eye on Harry in case something happens.

(Later)

True to Tonks' words, the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was free of any further inspections by Dementors, and they arrived at the castle just as the sun was beginning to set. By the time they arrived, a Mr. R. J. Lupin, who rode in another compartment with them on the train, had awoken—still bedraggled but looking a bit fairer than he had for the whole of train ride—and he hurried off to wherever he was needed. It did bring to Harry's mind just how and where the professors would enter the school…

Shaking his thoughts on the matter, Harry turned and joined Hermione and Ron in their walk towards the carriages. Wizel of course stayed close not like he could go anywhere else without Harry who was his pactmaker. Wizel reminded Harry of a Genie in that regard but instead of three wishes he gives him powers and a suit of armor.

His thoughts of Wizel were distracted as he heard the booming voice of Hagrid once more, telling the first years to gather around him for the boats, and directing the rest of the students towards the carriages. The large mountain of a man took a moment to wave over at Harry and his friends, and Harry waved back, a swelling in his chest as he felt a feeling of being at home finally come crashing over him. Smiling, he turned to follow Hermione and Ron towards the carriages and nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight that greeted him. About a dozen feet from the Hogsmeade platform stood about three dozen black carriages, and standing in front of each of the carriages stood two creatures. At first glance, he thought they were horses, but they were far too thin, their jet black skin clinging tightly to their bones. Then, of course, there were the enormous bat-like wings that were folded along their skeletal backs, leading back to long, whip-like tails. One of the nearest creatures turned to Harry, pearl white eyes staring him down.

Harry took a reflexive step back. It took a moment for Hermione and Ron to notice, Hermione stepping up to the carriage Harry was standing by. "Harry?" she asked, looking down at him. "Aren't you going to get in?" Hermione finished as she looked concerned to Harry.

Harry blinked, and looked up at Hermione in surprise. Then, he remembered—she'd already ridden the carriages to Hogwarts. Last year, while Harry and Ron had taken their wild car flight across the country. Of course she wouldn't be bothered by the strange creatures pulling the carriages—and, it did make sense why no one else was making a fuss about it. They must already know about them.

"Sorry," he murmured, shaking himself and standing up to climb onto the carriage with them. "I just got a bit…never mind." Harry said as he climbed into the carriage.

"Still a bit out of it, mate?" Ron asked, before grinning and clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry, once we get to the feast, you'll be fine!" Ron boasted as he was hungry.

Harry nodded, though his gaze kept drifting towards the skeletal horses at the head of their carriage, even as he tried to push them out of his mind. It still bothered him that no one else was making more of a fuss about them. Surely someone else would be a bit…upset over such otherworldly creatures bringing them to the school? He distantly overheard someone exclaiming about them, saying something about 'the Wrackspurts were right' and 'they really are Thestrals', but they'd been a second year, so of course they would've been surprised to see the skelehorses too. Still, though, it left him wondering at least until Wizel spoke up.

"Fear not my lord." Wizel began as he appeared once more. "These creatures are known as Thestrals." Wizel said as he looked to Harry. "They are carnivorous creatures but very gentle. Their image can only truly be beheld by those who hath witnessed death or a pactmaker of either a Knight or a Gigas." Wizel said before looking over to Harry. "Ye fall under the ladder of the two." Wizel said looking over to his Pactmaker.

'Oh well that explains it... I suppose.' Harry thought as stray thought appeared in his mind reminding him how he still had his meeting with Dumbledore after the feast. He smiled, hoping that perhaps now, he'd finally get some answers to the questions he'd gathered over his time in Diagon Alley. That proved to be enough to push the thoughts of the Dementors and Thestrals out of his mind, and he smiled as he quickly walked into Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron.

(Later at the Great Hall)

And if the thought of his meeting with Dumbledore wasn't enough, the sight of the Great Hall certainly was. A sky of floating candles hovered over his head, illuminating the starry night sky that covered the enchanted ceiling. Four tables, still free of the bountiful feast to come, lined the Great Hall, and at the far end sat the teacher's table, with Headmaster Dumbledore sitting nobly in the middle. As Harry walked in, he swore he saw the old wizard smile a bit warmer in his direction.

Harry smiled back feeling that now he was home.

"Is it me, or is Hagrid sitting somewhere different?" Hermione asked, looking over at the head table with Harry as the trio sat down—Hermione on his right side and Ron on his left.

Harry blinked and looked a little closer. Sure enough, while Hagrid usually sat on the far end of the table, their giant friend was now sitting closer towards the middle amongst the professors, with Flitwick on his left and Lupin, the man from the train, on his right. "You think he's been promoted?" Harry asked as if that was the case then this brought joy to Harry's thoughts.

"Maybe." Ron said with a shrug as they waited for the food to come in. "I guess we'll find out with the announcements." Ron said as he looked to Harry.

And thus the Sorting began.

(Alex)

Alex waited for his turn to be sorted as he stretched a bit not minding the wait that much. Midnight had started hiding in his robes to which Alex honestly wanted to chuck with how itchy they were. This is why he preferred his own clothing and not these fashion nightmares. As he waited he saw the entire event about to begin as he figured he might as well listen in. Of course things started to get annoying when the doors finally opened up and they were led into the Great Hall, which grows silent, and stand before a stool with a tattered hat on it. A second passes and then the hat starts to sing from a rip near the brim:

A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dram,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began,

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the erst;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick they worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

No slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The hat fell silent and the Hall burst into applause. Alex hated that song then again he hated a lot of songs like that meh he personally preferred rock and roll over alma mater songs. Once everybody was quiet, Professor McGonagall started calling the first years alphabetically. The first years were all sorted before the headmaster stood up, "Before, we all tuck-in to our delicious feast, we have one more sorting. For the first time in many years we have a transfer student. Archer Smith is entering his third year and comes to us from Ilvermorny in the United States. Please make him feel welcome."

"Yo." Archer greeted with a fist bump as applauds began around him. He then began to make his way to the stool where he sat down and got ready for whatever this sorting had to offer. The students stated at him with great curiosity before the hat was placed on his head obscuring his vision of the students.

"So… what I put my hand in a bowl of eyeballs to be sorted?" Archer joked causing a new voice to speak.

"Well as humorous as that old gag is no." The voice said getting Archer by surprise.

"Hello!?" Archer gasped in shock when he heard this.

"Calm down no need to panic with your bloodline in consideration." The Hat spoke which Archer figured out.

"Ok moving on what's my house?" Archer asked to which the Hat chuckled.

"Well you have the bloodline for that of Slytherin… but I do not believe you would do well there." The Sorting Hat spoke as Archer heard this. "I fear Rowena would shred me if I out you into the house of the ravens, yet you have a sense of courage great courage in you." The Sorting Hat continued as Archer was getting bored real fast.

"Pick it up…" Archer said as he was honestly getting annoyed by this.

"Now don't rush me you have the impatience of a Gryffindor but your courage seems to be overshadowed by a great sense of loyalty and family." The Hat spoke to which Archer heard.

"So by process of elimination." Archer began to which the Hat chuckled at the boys tongue.

"Yes you'd do well in… HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat shouts for the entire hall to hear. The table of the badgers cheers loudly while the rest of the houses clap politely. Smiling, Archer took the hat off and hands it back to Professor McGonagall before joining his new house, taking a seat next to a girl with red hair and showing signs of an early yet blessed puberty.

"Excellent! Now that we are all sorted, let us enjoy a delicious meal. Tuck in," Professor Dumbledore instructs the entirety of the Great Hall and thus food appeared on the table.

"You had mea at meal." Archer said and thus he began to dig in grabbing the first bits of food he could get his hands on and started filling his plate with it.

"Hello Archer I'm happy you got sorted into Gryffindor." The girl said as Archer looked to her and smiled.

"Thanks." He said with a full mouth before swallowing. "I'm Archer Sagittarius Smith." Archer introduced before moving on habit. "And yes I know the acronym spells Ass." Archer defended to which the girl giggled a bit.

"I wasn't going to comment." She said seeing why he would be defensive of it so quickly.

"Sorry force of habit." Archer apologized as he smiled sheepishly to his fellow Hufflepuff.

"Did you enjoy the train ride? I know we didn't get to talk much?" Susan asked to which Archer smirked a bit.

"Yeah real steampunk there huh?" Archer offered to which Susan looked confused.

"Steampunk?" She asked to which Archer laughed a bit.

"Never mind. It's a No Mag thing." He said to which Susan nodded to this.

"That's interesting. Is Ilvermorny a lot different than your first impression of Hogwarts?" Susan asked wondering what it was like across the pond.

"Not really. It's a castle as well but since everybody Floos to school we have an Opening Lunch instead of an evening feast, and the sorting is different as well. Plus here nobody got their wands until after their sorting." Archer explained to which Susan was now invested in this.

"Strange everybody here buys their wands in Diagon Alley," Susan said and thus Alex shrugged a bit.

"Yeah for me you guys are the weird ones see at Ilvermorny after you're sorted before you go join your house, there is a wand room you have to go to in order to get your wand." Archer said remembering that event.

"Wait...so you don't go buy your wand?" Susan asked unaware that the other puffs were listening in.

"Nope. It's been tradition since the school was founded to wait until after the Sorting to get your wand plus between you and me I wouldn't trust a kid with a wand till they were order." Archer said whispering a bit as Susan giggled a bit to this.

"What's the Sorting like?" Susan asked once she calmed down enough.

"We have four houses as well but instead of a Sorting Hat there is a Gordon's Knot carved into the floor with statues of the mascots for the four houses around it. When you stand on the Knot, whichever statue reacts to your magic is the house you're in. I was the first person in about 15 years that had two statues react. What's funny is that I chose to be a Pukwudgie but then the core of my wand is a Thunderbird feather, which is the other house I could have been in," Archer said to which Susan nodded in enthusiasm.

"Interesting. Well I'm sure you'll enjoy Hogwarts." Susan said to which Archer nodded.

"Hey if you're here, I just might." Archer flirted to which Susan elbowed him for that one.

(Later)

The meeting, as it turned out, would be quite a while away. As usual, Dumbledore waited until after the sorting ceremony had commenced and the feast had been served to give the announcements—perhaps he didn't want to upset their stomachs with whatever news for the year. As the last of the desserts had been polished off and Harry finished his last bit of treacle tart, the old wizard stood to the lectern at the front of the head table.

"Now, before we part ways for the evening," Dumbledore's voice boomed with serene power, "I have a few words of importance to share with you all—and not my usual few words, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said as he looked to the gathered students here.

He turned his twinkling gaze to Fred and George, who looked halfway ready to shout out. The twins merely grinned back at him and nodded for him to continue. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, before he turned his gaze back over the Great Hall as a whole. "First things first, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, as are castle grounds at night. Filch has also told me that he has updated the list of what is currently considered contraband, and the updated list can be found hanging outside his office near the front doors of the castle, for any of those interested." Again, his gaze drifted over to the Weasley twins, who were already looking eager to concoct more ways to mess with the old caretaker.

"Next, we have a change of faces in our staff this year. First to join us is Mr. Remus Lupin, who will be filling in for our vacant Defense against the Dark Arts post this year. I hope you will all give him a warm welcome to our school." Dumbledore paused for the applause that followed as Lupin stood and briefly bowed. "Next, as Professor Silvanus Kettleburn has left us for an early retirement, we have found ourselves in need of a new Care of Magical Creatures professor. As such, it is my great pleasure to announce Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts, shall now also be filling the Care of Magical Creatures post. I hope—" Dumbledore said but whatever else Dumbledore was about to say was drowned out by the sudden uproar of cheers for the half-giant gamekeeper, mainly from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Those that knew Hagrid knew him to be a kind and loving man, and especially good with creatures of all kinds, so this was certainly a wonderful bit of news.

"I knew it!" Ron said to Harry and Hermione with a mixture of whispering and shouting.

Hermione smiled up at the head table. "It really suits him, you know." Hermione said as she was happy for Hagrid's new position. "I can only assume he will have a lot he's able to teach us this year." She said having her absolute faith in him. Harry nodded, grinning up at his first friend, whose face was a bright red as he bowed to the hall, making the table jostle a bit before sitting back down. He couldn't wait for his first Care of Magical Creatures class now—he was certain it was going to be incredible.

Somehow, the hall managed to calm down after a few minutes, Dumbledore smiling pristinely through the entire ordeal. "Now then, as I was saying," he chuckled softly, "I hope you will all give him the respect that a man of his position deserves." Harry noticed the wizard's eyes seemed to linger on Slytherin table for a moment as he said that, before he continued.

"Now then, we have a note of more serious matters to address here. By no doubt, you noted the aurors who were stationed aboard the Hogwarts Express on your trip here—and, of the reports of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange escaping Azkaban." Dumbledore said and thus the hall instantly went deathly silent before he continued. "The aurors have been assigned to guard duty here at Hogwarts and in the neighboring town of Hogsmeade, as extra protection and precautions should either of these dangerous criminals try and attack Hogwarts this year. In addition, the Ministry has sent one-hundred of their Dementors that they have circling Azkaban to assist in the efforts to hunt down and capture Black and Lestrange." Dumbledore's eyes blazed blue as he spoke. "It is here that I offer a bit of caution—Dementors are inhumane beings from another world, and they are incredibly dangerous. Be careful while they are about." Dumbledore warned them as no one dared refute Dumbledore's words, especially no one who had been at the part of the train where the Dementor had shown up. The old wizard seemed to take a moment to let those words hang in the air for a moment, before smiling and adding, "But, do not worry too much. After all, happiness can bloom even in the darkest of times… if we but only know how to let the light back in."

And just like that, the uneasiness from his previous statements disappeared—whether it was because of Dumbledore's comforting words, or the humorous familiarity in his cryptic, calming manner of speech, a blanket of relief fell over the Great Hall, and the anxious looks from student to student dwindled until most everyone was calmed down again.

"Now, with that sorted away, I believe it is time to end our feast," Dumbledore finally announced with a twinkle in his eye. Gesturing to the back of the hall, he added, "Please follow your prefects to your common rooms, and let us enjoy another wonderful year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as with that the feat came to an end.

With that, the four Hogwarts Houses all stood, ready to end the night. As the trio followed their house out of the Great Hall, however, Harry hung back a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione, who turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you coming, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked over to Harry.

Harry shook his head. "I can't—I've got a meeting with Dumbledore." Harry said as he needed to get some answers sorted out.

"Already?" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head. "Merlin's beard, Harry, it's not even the first day!" Ron said as he figured Harry must have gotten in trouble already as a joke on Harry.

"Not like that!" Harry admonished with a bit of a laugh, before sobering up a bit. "It has to do with something I found out over the summer—about the vaults and the inheritance test," he added quickly, and softly, not wanting too many others nearby to overhear.

At that, Ron and Hermione both shared a look of understanding and nodded. "Oh, I see," Ron replied, before sighing and shifting his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'll try and tell the guys not to have too much fun until you get back, alright?" Ron promised as he knew the guy's dorm was going to be a welcome back party for sure.

"Alright," Harry nodded with a grin, before taking another step back. "I promise, I'll be back soon." Her assured the duo as his friends both nodded, before turning and following the rest of their House down the hall and up towards the moving staircase that would—hopefully—lead them up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry hung back and watched them walk off, waiting until they were gone, before turning around and making his way down towards the other end of the hall, towards the stairs he knew would lead to the Headmaster's office.

(Later)

Soon enough, he found himself standing before the gryphon gargoyle that stood before the spiral staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office. Fumbling through his robes, Harry found the letter Dumbledore had sent him a few weeks earlier and read the password the headmaster had left for him. "Cherry Sherbet." Harry spoke out and at once, the large gargoyle leaped to the side, and Harry was left to climb the steps to the Headmaster's office alone.

(Later in Dumbledore's office)

The headmaster's office was the same as he remembered it when he'd last visited it at the end of the previous year. Fawkes, the phoenix, sat upon a perch near the professor's desk, upon which were numerous different strange and mysterious objects that spun and puffed and whistled at odd intervals. Behind the desk where the portraits of all of the previous headmasters—some asleep, some awake, and some wandered off to wherever their other portraits might be.

And in the middle of all of it, sitting at his desk, was the old wizard, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore himself. "Ah, Harry my boy," Dumbledore sighed, smiling warmly over at him. "It is good to see you. I'm glad to see that you are well, even after the state of things you went through this summer." He began as he then held up a bowl of his favorite Lemon Drops. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

Harry shook his head, moving to sit down across from him. "Thanks, but I'm alright, Professor. But speaking of this summer." Harry began as he reminded Dumbledore of his reason for being here.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore nodded, leaning back in his seat as he pulled free one of the yellow candies from a jar on his desk and popped it into his mouth. "I shouldn't dwell too long, should I? I promised you some answers to the questions you raised in your letter, and so answers I will give you." Dumbledore said to which Harry nodded.

"Well you see, Professor…I came to know why you didn't tell me you were my Magical Guardian before now." Harry said as despite being unseen, Wizel kept her firm gaze fixed on the old wizard sitting across from them.

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair, sucking on the lemon drop in his mouth for a moment before finally looking back at Harry. "Ah yes, the Magical Guardianship…" he mused, steeling his hands on his desk. "Well, my dear boy, I simply felt it was something you didn't need to know of just yet. After all, your magical welfare is quite in good graces so long as you are here, and your muggle relatives were more than able to ensure your physical welfare. So, as long as you were well, I felt there was no need to reveal myself." Dumbledore said as in turn Harry was angry for that but not enough to explode but Wizel saw what Harry was feeling.

"Calm thyself master." Wizel said but was quickly ignored.

"As long as I was well?" Harry asked, incredulous. "Professor, I have never been well—certainly not with my relatives. This summer might've been the first time I actually ran from Privet Drive, but it was far from the first time I'd wished I could, or wished that I could be taken away from there so I didn't have to live in fear or pain anymore."

"My boy, I'm sure you're exaggerating," Dumbledore tried to reason with Harry but it fell to deft ears.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, frowning over at Dumbledore. "You don't get to pull that on me, not now that I know that you are partially responsible for my welfare. Maybe you aren't responsible for my physical wellbeing, but you should've still done something! Maybe check in to make sure I'm doing well. I doubt my relatives punishing me each time I did something 'freakish' or 'unnatural' could've been good for my magical wellbeing." Harry said as it was clear his exaggerations wasn't simply exaggerations like Dumbledore believed.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to stiffen slightly at Harry's words, and a distant look drifted over his face as he seemed to be pulled back by different thoughts. Harry kept his gaze firm on Dumbledore, his frustration and anger at this situation beginning to boil over. Before either could say anything again, though, Fawkes began to sing from his perch, and Harry felt his aggression melt away, soothed. Across him, Dumbledore visibly relaxed, though a look of confliction still lingered on his fact.

Dumbledore took a beat before sighing and shaking his head. "I can see what you mean…I supposed it would be best for you to be kept out of the Wizarding World until it would be best for you. The more time you had for a simpler childhood, the better." Dumbledore tried to defend but it seems fate had other plans here.

Harry opened his mouth to refute, before frowning and pausing to think. "I…can understand the sentiment, Professor, but I've never had a 'simpler' childhood—I doubt I even had an option for a childhood to begin with! Whatever worries you had, bringing me into the Wizarding World earlier would've been better than leaving me with my relatives, sir—they may be related to me, but that place has never felt like home." Harry said as he had enough of living with the Dursley's.

As he said that, one of the trinkets on the table—a small teapot-like object that had been intermittently puffing out small clouds of smoke—suddenly squealed loudly, releasing a thick stream of steam. Wizel was on the defensive while Harry clapped his hands over his ears to block out the sharp sound. Then, suddenly, there was a snapping sound, and the sharp whistling disappeared. Grimacing, Harry looked back up at the table, and the teapot sat silently on the table, a long crack running up its side and with steam fading from its spout.

Dumbledore stared in shock down at the teapot, before looking back at Harry. "No…I suppose it hasn't." Dumbledore said as he realized the mistake he made.

"What…what was that?" Harry asked, his gaze fixed on the broken teapot and his hands lowering dropping his guard a bit.

Dumbledore seemed conflicted for a moment before visibly sagging. "That, my dear boy, was one of several devices I created to monitor your wellbeing while at Privet Drive. While I could not physically be there, due to my duties and the statute of secrecy, I could still keep an eye on you, if only from a distance. That particular device was tied to the wards surrounding Privet Drive, blood wards tuned to you and your closest blood relative that would keep you safe from magical foes who might seek you harm while in Little Whining." Dumbledore explained as he looked to Harry.

He paused, turning to riffle through the lemon drop jar again. "And that…was the wards breaking because you expressed it was not your home, which we will have to deal with at some point…" Dumbledore said as Harry realized there was a reason he was sent back there every year.

Harry blinked in surprise, his mind reeling a bit. On the one hand, he was thankful for acknowledgement that Professor Dumbledore had been keeping an eye on him in some way, but on the other… "So, that's why you insist on having me go back, despite my protests." Harry said as he didn't realize there was a reason he was sent there to begin with.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, removing a lemon drop from the jar and slowly rolling it between his fingers. "As long as the wards were in place, you were safe from danger, and you would be someplace I could safely monitor and ensure your safety." Dumbledore said as he hoped what Harry had said was just an exaggeration but if the ward broke when he said that then it may not be as such.

Harry frowned, dipping his gaze down to the White Phantom. Wizel shared his gaze, and he gave him a faint smile as he gently nodded to him. "A good lot of nothing that did for keeping me safe from my own relatives," Harry finally stated, turning his gaze back to Dumbledore. "And a lot of good it did in helping me learn about my role in the Wizarding World." Harry said as he was getting tired of all the secrets in his life.

At that, Dumbledore noticeably deflated. "Harry," he began but Harry wasn't going to have it this time.

Harry shook his head as he wasn't in the mood for this. "No, Professor, this is a problem I've been working through since this summer when I should've known about it since first year." Harry said as his gaze hardened. "You kept me in the dark when you could've at least let me in on this when I was introduced to the Wizarding World why didn't you?" Harry asked as he wanted answers here and now.

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes. "Like I said before, Harry…I wanted you to have a simple childhood. And, while you might've not had the simplest childhood with your relatives I had hoped that you would still be able to have a simple childhood while here at school." Dumbledore continued. "You didn't need to be wrapped up in the drama and politics that would be required of you as the heir of the Potter House. You deserved a chance to just be young still, to have fun and live your life." Dumbledore said as Wizel would disagree here.

Harry frowned and looked up into Dumbledore's face, staring back into his twinkling blue eyes. Despite his anger and frustration at the old wizard, in that moment he felt his heart begin to soften. He saw Dumbledore for who he really was—a man, just a man, who had been trying his best for so long he honestly didn't truly know what was; the best option at the time.

"…Professor Dumbledore." Harry finally sighed, looking back up at him. "I appreciate the thought…" Harry began as in turn Dumbledore began to smile, but Harry shook his head and continued. "But! Like I said before, I haven't had a simple childhood at all, not even while at Hogwarts." Harry sighed as he thought over it. "Last year, I was ostracized by the entire school for a part of myself I didn't choose to have, and then ended the year using the White Knight to kill it and stab Tom Riddle's Diary with the dagger." Harry said as he was clearly wanting none of this right now.

"And the year before that, me and my friends had to go through some of the most dangerous traps and tricks imagined to protect the Philosopher's Stone," Harry frowned remembering how Ron nearly died that moment. "I had to watch my friends nearly get killed in a giant chess game, I faced down Voldemort, both in the Forbidden Forest and by the Mirror of Erised, and I had to…kill…" Harry stopped as he tried to get the words out properly. "Professor Quirrell to keep the stone safe." Harry admitted as his gaze shifted back to Dumbledore. "I've never had a 'simple childhood', Professor, and so I think I deserve the right to know a bit more about the world that I'm now a part of and how I fit into it—before I actually end up getting myself killed." Harry said as he needed as much help as he could get to survive this world he lives in.

Dumbledore's twinkling gaze dimmed, the stars in his eyes disappearing as he fell back in his seat with a sigh, running his hands over his eyes. "I see what you mean," he finally replied, a somber smile on his face as he nodded.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them for a moment, before Dumbledore sat up tall again and fixed his gaze on Harry once more. "Harry my boy, it seems that I have failed you terribly these past few years. I know that I have made mistakes, and I will seek to try and rectify them, beginning with offering the resources you will need to be able to fill your role in the Wizarding World." Dumbledore said as Harry would very much like that.

Harry blinked in surprise, before a relieved grin spread across his face. "That…that's a good start," he replied with a smile happy that something was going his way for once.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at Harry's words. His gaze then drifted over to the broken teapot on his desk, causing Harry's gaze to drift down to it as well. Sighing, the old wizard reached out and picked the teapot up, giving it a cursory look, before pulling back a drawer of his desk and slipping it inside. "And…I suppose I can see if we can make your life at home better than it has been in the past." Dumbledore said as there was much work to be done to ensure Harry is protected considering the Knights are much like Elder Wands desired by many for their raw power.

"If you could, Professor, that would be wonderful," Harry nodded, sighing with relief at what he heard.

Dumbledore nodded in turn, before standing from the desk and walking around to Harry's side. "Well, if that's settled, I believe it's time you return to your common room. I hear that there is to be quite the party, if the rumors surrounding Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are anything to go off of." Dumbledore said as it was true the twin pranksters were known for such festive times.

Harry grinned and nodded, standing from his seat, Wizel ever loyally at his side. "That does sound good," Harry replied, before taking the headmaster's hand and nodding to him. "Thank you, again, Professor. I…this has been hard to hear at parts, but it makes me feel a bit better about what I learned in Diagon Alley." Harry said as Dumbledore smiled in turn, stepping back as Harry turned and walked back towards the spiral staircase that led down and out of the office.

Once he was gone, though, Dumbledore sighed and looked back at his desk, and the other devices that sat upon it. Specifically, he found his gaze drifting towards an object made of several orbs suspended by strings, which would click against each other in constant motion. Each time one ball hit another, the balls would flash through the colors of the rainbow.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, moving back to sit down in his seat once more. Behind him, Fawkes crowed out softly a low and somber sound that did little to settle the old wizard's nerves. "My dear boy Harry," he softly murmured. "I told you much tonight, but there is still much yet to tell…my only hope is that, when such a time arises to tell you the whole truth, you will still be able to trust me." Dumbledore said as with that, Dumbledore lowered his head into his hands, the phoenix song all that could be heard in the headmaster's office.

(Scene Break that evening Hufflepuff Common Room)

Bellatrix waited until nearly midnight before she shifted back into her human form. A cat-like smirk spread across her rosy lips as she looked around the third-year boy's dormitory, stopping only a second to let her gaze linger on one of the other boy's beds, before looking away. She was not here on his orders, so she would leave him be. Still, just to be safe, Bellatrix whipped out her wand—a slender shaft of holly and dragon heartstring—and traced it in a slow arc around her, lowering a simple silencing charm over the entire room.

The wand was not her first—that was still possessed by the DMLE evidence vault, as far as she knew—but it was a good replacement, in some ways even better than her original. She had picked it up during one of her late-night wanderings through Diagon Alley, when she'd noticed Ollivander's store window had been left ajar. She doubted the old wandmaker would mind her…borrowing the new wand—after all, the wand chooses the witch, and this wand had called out to her like a siren's song.

Smirking to herself, Bellatrix raised her admiring gaze from her wand and stepped out into the center of the room, the moonlight once more illuminating her. If any of the boys were awake, she was sure they'd be in for quite the surprise—despite picking up a wand, she had not yet picked up clothes, and as such was as naked as that first night with Harry. She supposed she could've picked something up in the same manner she had picked up her new wand, but it just seemed a waste to wear clothes that would only go filthy from all the months she remained a cat.

That, and she was looking forward to the surprise when Archer saw her for the first time.

Bellatrix's smirk widened a bit, and she slowly turned back around to stare at her child and future master's sleeping form. She would join him soon enough, but for the moment, she needed to put into motion her plans for him this year as well as the needed adjustments factoring in the Knights. So, with a nod to herself, she walked over to her son's trunk and threw the lid open, unworried for anyone to hear her as she began to rummage about.

Over the summer, Bellatrix had taken note of the classes Archer was expecting to take this year and had decided to sample some of the texts offered. They were all decent for other average third-year students, but she knew that Archer was on the road to become so much more than just an average wizard. She was paving the way for him to be the most powerful wizard to have ever existed, and so he needed…just a bit more than what the average curriculum offered him. And luckily, Bellatrix had plenty to offer him like any pureblood mother would.

With that in mind, Bellatrix removed all of the textbooks that Harry had bought and studied over the summer and tapped them once each on the covers with her wand. She smiled to herself, then opened the first of the books, her smile widening as she saw what was inside. Where once had simply been a fresh, new textbook—only lightly touched by a young student's hands—was now a textbook filled with a few extra notes and tips written in the margins. Each of the textbooks looked like this, including his Defense against the Dark Arts book.

That textbook in particular, she noted, had a few tips that would be fairly familiar to Harry, had he actually read the books she'd brought him from the Cryptonomica. If she couldn't guide him into the dark arts by way of the books themselves, perhaps she could ease him into it by advice in his own school textbook. One way or another, though, she would show him how to truly be the most powerful he could be.

And once he was…Bellatrix shivered at the thought, letting out an involuntary sigh. Her plan now hinged on Harry having the Knights on his side which meant either strip them of their current Pactmakers or gain the Pactmakers allegiance to him. She knew no one can handle more than one pact with a Knight at any given time due to their formidable power. There was a reason why the five survived to this day when the Knights and Gigas went to war so long ago.

The Dogma War was what it was called back then and the Knights secured victory and banished the Gigas to the Dogma Rift for all of time. The cards were their only means to interact with the world now hence why many who use their power become nothing more than drug abuse victims.

As soon as she was done removing her concealment charms from each of the textbooks, Bellatrix placed them back into the trunk, just as they'd been when she'd found them. She was then left with the last of the textbooks, and her smirk slipped. Frowning, she held the offending book up to into the full moon's light, her violet eyes slowly drifting over the cover.

Divination…it was a fool's study, and a waste of time. Oh, make no mistake, Bellatrix Lestrange-Black believed in fate and destiny and superstitions—she just didn't believe in teaching it. Interpreting prophecies and hidden truths was a secret art you were born with, rarely if ever something that could be taught, and yet for so long the class had been offered at Hogwarts as something that could be taught if the students worked at it hard enough. It was nonsense, and as such a complete waste of her master's time.

Shooting the book an offending glare, Bellatrix pointed her wand at it and gave the book a few quick slashes, the cover and pages soon ripped and torn as if by an angered animal, though still in one piece. Nodding to herself, she set the book down on top of Harry's trunk, before placing two more textbooks right beside it—Numerology and Grammatica and Spellman's Syllabarry, both just as enhanced of versions as the other textbooks.

Bellatrix took a moment to step back and inspect her handiwork. If all went well tomorrow, her master would be well on the way to greatness indeed. And, if he needed a little extra push…well, that was why she was here.

Smirking, Bellatrix nodded to herself before quietly walking back around from the foot of the four-poster bed to Archer's side, and then just as silently slipped under the covers. Her cat-like smile returned as she felt Harry shift about and wrap his arms around her, pulling her close against him as he had each night she'd joined him. She laughed to herself and leaned over to lightly press her lips against her child's forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear sweet child," she murmured to the sleeping form of Archer, "Tomorrow is a very big day… your first day at mummy alma mater." She said keeping him close in her arms. She loved it when a plan comes together.

(TBC)

ESKK: All done here for now please leave a review before leaving and as I always say ja-ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Classes Begin

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Hey new edited chapter all ready for you guys so let us begin.

(Start)

The next morning found Harry rising with the sun, a tired yet contented sigh escaping him as he sat up on the four-poster bed. Despite the improved lodgings of Tom's bar during the last half of the summer, Harry couldn't deny that the Gryffindor dorm's beds were by far the most comfortable he had slept in throughout his life. And, after a good night's sleep in his, he felt more alive and awake than he had in a few months.

"Good Morning Wizel." Harry said as Wizel made his appearance once more and did a salute with his right arm over his chest and a boy. Just then the curtains surrounding another of the beds parted.

"Morning, Harry," Neville called out, stumbling out of his bed still looking a bit sleep-drunk. "Sleep alright?" Neville asked as he was awake now.

"Wonderful, actually," Harry replied, walking around the bed towards his trunk to get what he'd need to start his day. "I haven't slept that well in months. I think I even had some pretty good dreams, too, which is a nice change of pace…though, for some reason, I just can't remember..." Harry began but cut himself off as he rounded the corner of his bed and noticed the textbooks sitting out for him. Wizel had been adamant about certain text and even used Hedwig to make it so. Divination was one of the things he was against Harry taking and thus it was no surprised he had introduced Hedwig's talons to it.

Neville noticed Harry seem to drift off a bit and walked over to his side. His gaze instantly locked onto the nearly-shredded book, and he blinked bewilderedly down at it. "What in Merlin's name happened?" Neville asked as he saw his school books meet an unfortunate accident.

"I don't know," Harry replied, slowly shaking his head. "I don't even remember putting these textbooks out last night. Hell, I don't even remember buying those last two." Harry said lying ever so slighting as crazy stuff happened apparently hiding Wizel's existence to the others. "Where did they even come from?" Harry asked but his answer should have been obvious by now.

The answer came from the chuckling sound of Wizel as he floated calmly nearby.

"It's not really that surprising," Harry replied with a shrug, bending down to pick up the ruined book, and saw it was beyond saving thanks t to Hedwig. "Throughout the summer, Hedwig has been a bit antsy with my education and had been bringing up books for me to study." Harry said as he saw some crazy things the owl would bring him under Wizel's orders.

Neville frowned at Harry's words, and he turned his gaze back to the trunk. "Maybe she was trying to send you a message." Neville offered as Wizel rolled his eyes to this as that was an understatement of the century.

Harry chuckled dryly to what Neville said knowing Wizel had a hand in it. "If that was what she was doing, then based on the books, I do not want to know what she was trying to say." Harry said as his owl was full of surprises.

He then paused, blinking slowly as his mind began to work. His gaze drifted back down to the ruined Divination book in his hands, then down to the two other textbooks laid out, textbooks that he didn't remember buying. His gaze drifted back over to Wizel after a moment, the White Phantom staring back at him.

Harry shook his head, before pulling the book away from his cat's reach and looking back over to Neville. "Though, I think you may be right in this instance, Hedwig does seem to really hate this textbook…maybe she doesn't want me to take Divination?" Harry offered as it seemed to be a sound theory to which Wizel smirked finally getting Harry to listen to him.

"That would explain why the other textbooks are out there, too," Neville nodded, casting a curious glance over them. "Still unclear just where they came from, though…" Neville said as this was an oddity in itself.

"Honestly?" Harry sighed, walking over to a nearby waste bin to toss away the ruined Divination textbook. "In my opinion, the less I know about where she finds her weird books and potions and ingredients and whatever, the better off it is for me." Harry said shrugging knowing it was a secret only Wizel and Hedwig knew. He walked back over to the trunk and picked up both textbooks, sliding them into his bag, before opening the trunk itself. "Guess I'll have to tell Professor McGonagall to change my schedule…" Harry began until a familiar voice cut in.

"Wait, you're changing your schedule?" Came the voice of Ron as all eyes ended up on him. Harry paused, looking up to see Ron quickly rolling out of his bed, still looking very sleepy and more than a bit alarmed.

"Yeah, I'm dropping Divination," he replied, pulling out his other textbooks and adding them to his bag as well. "Apparently Hedwig doesn't think it's a good fit." Harry said as he tried to salvage what he could from his textbooks.

"But it's so easy!" Ron exclaimed, rushing over to his side and clapping his shoulder good-naturedly. "And anyways, why are you taking advice from the owl of all things?" Ron asked as that didn't make sense.

"Because lately the owl has given good advice," Harry said with a shrug, standing up as he grabbed a change of clothes and began to make his way over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. "There were a few times during the summer where I was in a bit of a bind, and she either help keep me calm and comforted through it, or just straight-up got me a book that helped me out. And besides, she ruined my textbook." Harry said as he showed the shredded textbook. "It's almost like some white specter was telling her to do this." Harry said which was; code for, Wizel, being involved as a stubborn ass.

Ron sighed, before shrugging back to him and turning back to his bed. "Fine, fine, but I still think you're making a mistake, mate," Ron muttered, following Harry and Neville into the bathroom with his own change of clothes.

(Scene Break Great Hall Breakfast)

As the three boys walked into the great hall as they plan on getting breakfast with Harry said, "I still say we should have waited a bit for Hermione."

"I've talk to some of the girls that came from the girl side of dorms, and they told me she taking her time getting ready, I always remember waiting an hour long for Ginny to get out of the bathroom, so I ain't waiting for Hermione to finish," Ron said as he was more thinking of about his stomach than anything as Neville looked ahead and to the surprise look on his face as he said, "Ah, I don't think you would be the one be waiting."

As Harry and Ron were confused on what he meant as he pointed out to their table and saw a familiar bushy brown hair girl already sitting in her spot at the table with a book in her hand and a plate of food in front of her as she eats and read at the same time as Harry is surprise as he thought, 'How did she get down here before us?'

Wizel appear soon after that thought as he said, "That would be impossible unless she knew of the hidden passages that are hidden throughout this castle."

The three boy soon walked over taking their normal spot at the table as Harry called out, "Hermione?"

"Good morning, Harry, Ron, Neville," Hermione greeted them in her normal manner as Harry question, "How did you get down here before us?"

"Yea, weren't you still getting up from bed?" Ron asked as Hermione had a strange straight face to say as she said to them, "I've gotten up a while ago, and came down here to get breakfast already."

Ron just accepted that answer with Neville didn't say a word, with Harry was about to ignore it too until Wizel notice something strange about her, as it was as noticeable to the boy, but the old spirit saw it clear as day as he saw something around her neck as he said, "She lies my master. She has a Time Turner."

Harry wonder what he meant as he looked Hermione for a moment and then he lean over to her and said, "Hermione?"

"Yes harry," Hermione said as she was still reading her book as Harry soon asked her, "Wizel told me you have something called a Time Turner or the like?"

"A time turner?" Hermione said playing coy to which Wizel saw right through it easily.

"My master." Wizel urged to which Harry understood.

"Hermione we're friends whatever this time turner thing is has me worried." Harry said as he looked to Hermione. "Wizel believes it's not something healthy for you." Harry said to which he got a reaction this time.

Hermione stopped eating for a moment and her eyes left the book as she put down her fork and close the book with a book mark in it to remember the page she was on as she said, "I forgot you had an ancient spirit that knows more than anyone."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as Hermione gotten up and pulled on Harry's arm and said, "Follow me please."

She pretty much drag Harry out of the great hall with Ron and Neville watch as they left the table as Ron said, " What up with girls lately?"

Neville shrug as he didn't know much what was going on in the first place, as Hermione keep pulling Harry with her and brought him to the hallway outside the great hall as Harry question, "What is wrong Hermione? Is it about the-

"Shush Harry, not here," Hermione said as she didn't want to talk in the open as she turn the corner where it was just a dead end hallway with old benches stood where people could sit and do thing in peace as she said, "Here's good."

"What is this about?" Harry question as Hermione pulled out something under her shirt and said, "I can guess Wizel told you about this, and he already knows how it works."

"I know how it works," Wizel said as harry said loudly for him, "He knows, but I don't. What does it do?"

"I was hoping no one would find out but… this is item allow me to travel through time but it only goes backwards, coming back to this time while the past me is still brushing her hair," Hermione said with Harry put the pieces together as he said, "So that means, you're here… and upstairs at the same time?"

"I am… but you can't say anything about this, and I cannot be in the same room as my past self or else there will be great consequence for me messing with time itself," Hermione said as Wizel said to his master, "The girl is correct, if she changes anything in the past she could would run the risk erasing herself from time itself. If she were to meet herself she would very well tear down the time lines, but there are other thing to consider."

"Other things to consider? What do you mean?" Harry asked as Hermione watch harry talking to Wizel as he tell him about the time Turner as he said, "There are… side effect as you may put it, that could be more deadly than one would think, if she use it too many times she'll feel of being agitation, deprivation of sleep as she extend her time of the day, and would exhaust herself of her energy of a physical and magical level, she could drop dead or run herself to madness if she uses for an extended time."

"What?" Harry said as he turn to Hermione as she looked a bit guilty by using a time turner as he said, "Why would you use such a thing? And where did you get it in the first place?"

"Harry, please understand," Hermione said as she held up her hands to try and calm harry as she said, "It may not be what you're thinking of why I am using it. Professor McGonagall given this to me, to help catch up in classes I missed all of last year when I was petrified as well as take all of my electives. I didn't want to fail my schooling so I ask the professor to help me catch my credits back up, by taking extra classes, but unfortunately some of them were happening at the same time, so she given me a time turner to help me attend all of my classes every day."

"How many classes?" Harry asked as Hermione said while trying to sound a little innocent than normal, "A few more classes than normal."

Harry was about to speak but he stop himself for a moment as he put his hand up to his head while trying to find the words to say as he said to her, "I… I don't know what to say Hermione. Why would you use it anyways today like this, you will be just exhausting yourself more than needed."

"I'm sorry Harry, but after what happen at the train I had some troublesome night and over slept a tad, I thought I would test the time turner to see if it works and it does, I just wanted some breakfast before class started, I didn't mean any harm," Hermione said as Harry put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I get your reason… but I worry about you more than ever, after I was told something happen to you last year, I thought the worst. I thought you were dead than petrified, and that thought… it still scares me Hermione."

Hermione was surprise by Harry's words, showing how much he cares for her, and she should have taken that into consideration about other feeling as well as Harry went on saying, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Hermione lower her head a bit and said, "Your right… I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Ah how sweet," a familiar voice spoken up as Harry and Hermione turn to see who said that and saw Tonk there as she said, "Sorry, did I ruin the mood?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Hermione asked as Tonk said, "About around when Mr. white knight said thought you were dead than petrified, why did you say something to the other and afraid I might spread a rumor of you two going to date or something, which is fine as you two look cute together."

Hermione blush to that thought as with Harry knew Hermione wanted to keep the time turner to herself as he said a bit quickly, "We'll talk this another time then, bye."

Harry soon went off as Tonk watch as harry walk off as she said to him, "I'll join you in a moment."

"That fine I guess," Harry said as he walk back to the great hall and get breakfast himself now as Tonk turn back to Hermione as she walk up to the brightest witch in the school as she said, "Sorry again for interrupting you two about something."

"Its fine… its nothing," Hermione said as Tonk look at her and saw a look as she said, "Hey now, that look doesn't say nothing. Whatever it was you two were talking about, it had to be something to make him worry for you… and I can see you got something for Mr. White Knight."

"What- what are you talking about? No I don't, that- that would be just ridicules, I don't have feeling- wait I meant I do but not of like that," Hermione was scramble of her words as she didn't know what to say as Tonk put an arm around her shoulder and said, "Hey, you don't have to be like that, life is short and anything could happen. It you like him, take a chance, as because if you don't then I mostly would, when he get of age."

"Hu, wh- what?!" Hermione is shocked by Tonk words as she said, "You heard me, he's not bad looking, even on the eyes, maybe in a year or two he would be a lady killer, but if you don't take a chance of getting him, then some other girl would, keep that in mind."

"Anyways let get going, breakfast isn't going be there forever," Tonk said as she soon walk off as she thought to herself with a bit of a smile, 'If he single when he come of age, I wouldn't mind hoping on top of him.'

Hermione stood there for a moment lost in thought, until she realize what time it was as she quickly rush back to the great hall and meet up with Professor McGonagall to get her schedule.

Once the trio arrived back to the Great Hall they saw more of the students began filtering into the great hall. In turn the House Heads began making their way around handing out the schedules. Harry and Ron fell silent as Professor McGonagall moved towards them, thumbing through her sheets before handing over one schedule for each of the three sitting before her.

"And, do be mindful of what I mentioned to you last night, Miss Granger." The professor added in a slightly hushed tone clearly unaware that Harry figured her out, before leaning back and continuing on her way.

"Um, excuse me, Professor?" Harry suddenly spoke up, standing from the table as he did so. "I was actually wondering if I could speak with you about my schedule." Harry said as he figured he might as well get it over with now rather than later.

Professor McGonagall paused and turned back to Harry, her eyebrow raised in interest. "And what about it, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked as she looked to Harry wondering what he needed to talk about.

Harry paused and looked over his schedule, then back up to his head of house. "Well, Professor, I've done some thinking since I sent in what classes I wanted to take this term, and I think I've decided that I don't want to take Divination anymore." Harry said as in turn surprised his head of house.

For just the briefest of moments, there was a spark of elation in McGonagall's eyes, before she straightened herself and her face snapped back into a severe, impartial frown. "Oh? And what would you be taking instead of Divination, Mr. Potter?" She asked as she wanted to be sure Harry knew what he was doing.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy," Harry said reaching into his bag and pulling out the textbooks. "I've already got the books here, ready to go." Harry said as he should really thank Wizel and Hedwig for the effort of getting him all of these books.

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed, and she looked back up to Harry. "That's two classes, Mr. Potter, and you're only dropping one."

"I could also drop History of Magic." Harry began but quickly noted how she was about to protest. "Come on professor I've been going here for two years so far, and all Professor Binns' class is good for is getting some sleep. I'd be much better of dropping the class, doing the coursework on my own time, and filling that time instead with Arithmancy or Ancient Runes." Harry said fixing the situation not making any comment he had a better teacher or tutor in Wizel who was learning to speak with more modern tongue.

"I am an ancient spirit the Poltergeist knowledge for History of Magic does not match up to my knowledge." Wizel boasted floating near the group just as Daphne with Dinivas passed by.

"In thy faintest of dreams Wizel." Dinivas quipped while he and Daphne passed by causing Wizel to growl and glare at him.

There was silence for a moment as Professor McGonagall seemed to stare Harry down. Even the casual conversation from other students at the table around them had petered out, as the other students tried to listen in as casually as they could. After a moment, however, the old professor's stern stare shifted into a small smile, and she gave Harry a faint nod.

"Those are some good arguments, Mr. Potter," she replied, "I shall inform Professors Vector and Babbling of your placement in their classes."

Harry let out a sigh of relief he hadn't thought he'd been holding and smiled back at his head of house. "Thank you, Professor." Harry began but was cut off by McGonagall.

"Although," she sharply added, raising an eyebrow at him once more, "Because of how sudden a change, you're not going to be able to attend the usual Ancient Runes and Arithmancy classes for third year Gryffindor's especially not considering the other classes you'd be taking. You'll have to take them with Hufflepuff and Slytherin both of which are at the same time as the classes you just dropped." McGonagall said as Harry heard this.

"Best not to argue my liege for thy maiden uses a Time Turner and thus her schedule is beyond the norm." Wizel said to which Harry accepted it as is.

"Ok I'll try not to let you down." Harry said as McGonagall nodded to this.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle the House divide just fine, and represent our House with dignity." She agreed as she had faith in Harry to bring honor to the house of Lions. Thus with that, Professor McGonagall tapped her wand to the parchment Harry's schedule had been written out on. Instantly, the ink and words shifted, and History of Magic, which was after s double session of Potions, became replaced with Ancient Runes, while Divination which was after Lunch, was replaced by Arithmancy. Harry felt a bit of a pit settling in his stomach as he was fine picking up a new class he hadn't prepared for, but with Slytherins, and he the only Gryffindor? He didn't know how well that would go.

As Professor McGonagall walked off, though, he began to smile for some odd reason. Whatever he was in store for, he could handle it after all he had the White Knight. Couldn't be worse than a Basilisk, after all, could it seeing as he had Wizel backing him up.

"It seems we enter the Augurey's nest." Wizel scowled as it was clear he and Dinivas had a history rivals from the sound of it. "My liege humble me with this request that you do better than Dinivas and his Pactmaker in all classes." Wizel said as it was clear Wizel was going to use Harry to continue this rivalry while Dinivas will no doubt do the same with Daphne.

"Wizel." Harry scolded but then sighed and let it be. Friendly rivalry didn't hurt anyone but he feared it was worse with this ancient spirit of the White Knight.

(Scene Break Potions Classroom)

Potions classroom was, as usual, a dank and disturbing dungeon, made only more disturbing by Snape lingering in the corner, his black cloak wrapped close around him like a bat as he watched them with his cold, emotionless gaze. In fact Wizel even agreed with his master and floated with him glaring at the Potions master. "Now then, we can begin." Snape drawled out, eyes piercing Harry as he hurried over to his spot beside Hermione and Ron.

Snape's cloak billowed out behind him as he sharply turned around and flicked his wand to the blackboard, the chalk rising and writing on its own the instructions for the class. For the next half an hour, the professor explained in his cold, harsh tone the directions for the class, the expectations he had for each of them. He then proceeded to split them into pairs but perhaps he was feeling a bit more cruel than usual, but each of the Gryffindor's found themselves paired off with a Slytherin.

Harry, in his case, found himself paired off with Dinivas Pactmaker Daphne Greengrass as the two sat next to each other. Wizel and Dinivas glared at each other as it was clear the two were about to become major headaches for Harry and Daphne.

"Ye stay to the side of thy Pactmaker and I shall do the same." Wizel said as he floated there.

"Agreed... do not want thy Pactmaker to get in mines way." Dinivas said as Wizel heard this.

"Oh no." Daphne silently sighed as she knew what was about to happen. The two looked to the blackboard and Snape's instructions, written as illegibly as ever, were already on the board. "Just don't slow me down, Potter." Daphne said to her fellow Pactmaker as Wizel scoffed.

"Bold words maiden of Dinivas but I shan't be warning ye of the same." Wizel said as Harry heard this.

"Wizel our not helping." Harry scolded as Daphne agreed with him.

"What's wrong boy frightened of my shadows and the wellspring knowledge they hold?" Dinivas said as the two rivals were already instigating things.

"I can vouch that my Pactmaker's knowledge with my aid for exceeds thy own." Wizel added as Harry and Daphne tried to ignore the two as they devolved into an argument over who had the better Pactmaker.

In turn though Snape began to speak on today's assignment. "Over the summer, you were tasked with writing a five page essay on the Shrinking Potion now, you shall brew the potion here in class," Snape drawled, sweeping around to his desk. "Turn to page forty-three to find the instructions though, if you did the essay, I would hope you remember it." He warned as Harry knew this was designed to have them fail in some way.

After all, how were they supposed to remember a potion they wrote about nearly two months ago? Thus Harry simply removed his Potion's textbook from his bag and opened it to the page Snape had instructed. Immediately, though, he found himself shocked by the content. Page after page was lined with notes, suggestions, and little hints on how to brew the potion best. Harry blinked in surprise, flipping back through the rest of the text, only to find more of the same.

"Potter, are you going to help me start with the potion or not?" Daphne suddenly spoke up, frowning over at him.

"Hah already Wizel thy Pactmaker fails ye." Dinivas said as he was clearly on Team Greengrass.

"Do not count thy eggs Dinivas." Wizel countered as that was a double jab seeing as Dinivas spirit form was avian in origin.

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to Daphne and nodded. "Sorry, I just got…distracted by something…" Harry said gesturing to the two arguing behind them like parents over whose child was better.

"Well stop being distracted," she replied, turning her attention back to their shared cauldron as the message was clear. Ignore the two and focus on their work.

Frowning, Harry turned the book back to the recipe and ran his eyes over the instructions. Once more, he found his gaze drifting back to the extra notes, and found himself frowning. He looked over to Daphne, struggling to juice the Shrivelfigs, though it seemed to be fighting her very furiously, for very little 'blood'.

"O Dinivas what was that of my Pactmaker failing?" Wizel boasted causing Harry to sigh before he looked over the extra notes again, before grabbing five of the caterpillars and slicing them up.

"Do not fail me mistress I care little if thy performance is worse than thy fellow students all I care for is that ye performs better than Wizel's Pactmaker." Dinivas said making it clear as long as Daphne beats Harry he would be happy.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked, grimacing as she continued to fully juice the Shrivelfig.

"Just…" Harry muttered, before sighing and gesturing to his textbook. "Look, there's just…another way to do this, apparently. And, since you and everyone else is struggling I figured we might as well give it a shot." Harry said with a small gestured to their classmates.

Daphne raised an eyebrow to her fellow Pactmaker and gave the written-in notes of his textbook a cursory look. Her gaze drifted back to the Shrivelfig, and the barely even a half-teaspoon of 'blood' for her work, before sighing and falling back against the back of her seat. "Alright…but if this goes wrong, Potter, I'm blaming you." Daphne said as Harry agreed with her.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," Harry muttered, before adding the sliced caterpillars to the cauldron, then moving on to the next ingredient. And, after a brief moment of thinking on it, Daphne joined in causing both Wizel and Dinivas to go wide eyed in response.

In turn Dinivas began to fly around Harry's head cawing trying to get him distracted until Wizel flew in and knocked him to the side. Luckily they weren't at risk of trashing anything but it didn't help the two were fighting in the background. Dinivas trying to make the potion go wrong so to give his current Pactmaker the win while Wizel tried to keep it fair and enjoy insult to injury with how his Pactmaker is aiding the Greengrass Maiden.

They worked like that, glancing over the written instructions and alternating between them mostly in silence. Occasionally, Snape would walk by them, eyes narrowed on their potion before staring suspiciously at Harry. Whenever he would, though, Harry would hide the textbook, for some reason, he got the feeling he shouldn't let the greasy git see it, so, after a moment, Snape would just give Harry a stern glare before continuing on to the next pair, staying silent on his suspicions.

Half an hour before the end of class, they added the last bit of the Shrivelfig and one last caterpillar to the brew, and the potion finally turned an odd neon green color. Daphne took a step back and frowned, looking at her own textbook. "That's not what my text says the potion's supposed to look like…you'd better not have ruined this for us, Potter." Daphne said as she did not want to fail and deal with Dinivas possibly complaining about it worse if she had failed without sabotage.

"So do, I." Harry murmured, before noticing Snape walking up to them and quickly tucking his textbook into his bag.

"So, this is your potion, Potter, Ms. Greengrass?" Snape asked, stepping close and staring over it again. Frowning, he stared back up at the two of them, before turning his attention back to Harry, his sneer growing ever so slightly. "How…disappointing. Of course, I should've expected as much from you, Potter." Snape said as he glared down upon Harry. "Still I had hoped Ms. Greengrass's brilliance would outshine your own utter dullardness." Snape mocked as Harry kept his temper with Wizel's help.

Harry clenched his fists a bit at Snape's remarks, noticed Malfoy and his cronies sneering over at him as well from at the other end of the room, and found himself speaking before he could stop himself. "You know, you're throwing around a lot of shite, sir, you haven't even tested to see if it works." Harry said as he glared at his Professor but still tried to be respectable to him.

A sudden hush fell over the classroom, all eyes now turned to Harry, Daphne, and Snape near the back of the classroom. For a while, no one said anything as Harry and Snape just remained in a deadlock Snape's sneer twisted in disgust, and with a twirl he grabbed one of Harry's vials and dunked it into the cauldron, pulling it out filled with the neon green fluid. Scowling back at Harry, Snape turned away and carried the vial over to his desk.

"Very well then, Potter, we shall see if your potion works." He sneered and with that, he reached into the desk and withdrew a glass bottle, within which skittered a furious scorpion. Snape turned back to sneer at Harry once more, before removing the lid and letting a single drop of the potion drip into the glass. Instantly, the scorpion dived at the potion and quickly slurped it up no doubt being stuck in the glass for so long had left it desperate for any kind of nourishment. As soon as it had, though, the scorpion froze, flinching sporadically.

Snape's sneer widened, and he raised a vindictive sneer to Harry in triumph before his attention was torn away by a shocked gasp from one of the students nearest to his desk. Frowning, he dropped his gaze back to the glass bottle, before taking a shocked step back, his leg slamming into the table as he did. The scorpion, once as large as his hand, was now barely larger than a thimble.

"It actually works…" Daphne muttered in shock as she saw this.

"Indeed…" Snape muttered, adjusting his robes slightly, before standing straight again and giving the class a withering stare. Frowning, he strode slowly across the classroom once more, the silence returning, until he stood before Harry and Daphne's table. He shot Harry another firm glare, before turning to Daphne. "Well done, Ms. Greengrass despite Potter's dullardness, you somehow managed to salvage the potion. Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said as Wizel heard this.

"Why that greasy swine!" Wizel roared out and began making jabs at Snape but alas his arms went right through him. "Why not dine thyself to enter my domain dishonorable swine. I can vow to ye that this potion success was due to the efforts of my Pactmaker and those text notes!" Wizel ranted as Dinivas laughed at Wizel's ranting.

Daphne blinked in surprise. "Oh, well, thank you, Professor, but Harry actually." Daphne began as Dinivas was about stop her until Harry cut her off.

"Only did whatever Greengrass told me we needed to do," Harry quickly cut in, before shooting Daphne a brief, firm glance. Daphne frowned, but kept silent but Dinivas did not like it. "No do not let him pity you tell the truth do not accept a pity victory!" Dinivas said as now it was Wizel's turn to laugh at his rival.

Snape, meanwhile unaware of the two phantoms, sneered down at Harry and nodded. "Well then, perhaps being her partner will do you some good," he replied, before twirling his cloak behind him as he strode back to the front of the classroom. "As for the rest of you, class has ended leave a sample of your potions on my desk, I shall grade them before we meet again." He said as he sounded glad to be rid of them. Wizel quickly snuck a kick to his crotch despite it not doing anything he was clearly hateful torts Snape and with good reason to boot.

Snape had barely finished his statement to the class before Harry had pushed up from his desk, grabbed his bag, and rushed out of the classroom. Frustration boiled under his surface, but he kept it under control until he was out in the hall, where he fell against the wall with a loud huff. Snape's reaction shouldn't have come as surprising, but still, somehow he'd imagined that if it had worked out he wouldn't be as hateful as usual. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated Snape's disgust.

Sighing, he turned around as the other students walked out, and a tired smile spread across his face as he recognized Ron and Hermione walking over to him. Ron gave him a sheepish shrug and smile before clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, looks like Snape's the same as always," Ron chuckled as Wizel floated near his lord hateful torts this pathetic excuse of a Professor's methods.

"As if there was any doubt in that." Harry replied with a shrug and smile. "You two do alright in there?" He asked as he looked to his friend with curiosity.

"I'll admit, it could've gone better," Hermione replied with a sigh. "Ron got paired with Malfoy, it's a wonder the two didn't kill each other. Meanwhile, I was paired with Parkinson, and we were able to get along long enough for us to finish the potion, but it was no small task. I doubt we'll be able to get along beyond there." Hermione said as it was clear Snape may have set this up to give his house a head start with their points.

"I'd be more surprised if you did," Ron snorted, before shrugging. "Well, we're going to be heading to History. See you around lunch, mate." Ron said as he and Hermione then left leaving Wizel and Harry alone.

Harry nodded and smiled back to Ron, waving the two of them off as they walked off, before sighing and dropping against the wall of the hall again. That was right, he still had to find Ancient Runes for his next class. Frowning, he pulled out the schedule from his bag and ran his gaze over it, his frown deepening as he noted where it was. It was quite the hike through the castle hopefully he'd get there in time. Then suddenly he began frowning, Harry turned around, tensing for whatever he might see, only to sigh as he noticed Daphne Greengrass watching him. "Oh, Greengrass, it's just you…" Harry sighed. "Sorry, I thought it might've been…" Harry began until Daphne cut him off.

"Draco?" Daphne asked, before sighing. "Don't worry, Potter, I like to imagine I'm a bit nicer than him." Daphne assured him as Dinivas floated near her grumbling all the way.

"No argument from me," Harry replied with a shrug, before adjusting his bag. He frowned, looking back over to her with a small, expectant gaze. "So, I'm guessing you wanted to talk to me about something?" Harry asked as he looked to the Ice Queen.

Daphne nodded, sighing as well. "I just…wanted to apologize for Professor Snape back there…as well as ask why you didn't bother to correct him. I mean, it was your textbook that let us brew the potion." Daphne said as in turn Wizel scowled at being cheated out of his victory over his rival.

"Okay, first, don't apologize for that greasy git, he knows what he's doing, and if he won't apologize for his behavior, his students shouldn't have to for him," Harry firmly replied. "As for why I didn't correct him…well, Greengrass, we've shared the same Potions class for two years already. I'm sure you already know he can't stand me, he wouldn't stop hating me just because I started doing well in class. Better to let you take the credit than deal with him." Harry said as that much was true and assumed Snape may accuse him of cheating if he couldn't arrange a horrible potions accident to occur.

Daphne raised an eyebrow in surprise, before slowly nodding. "Well, I suppose that makes sense…still, seems a bit unfair for you to get no credit at all." Daphne said as Dinivas scoffed.

"I'll say." Dinivas said as Daphne scooted him away a bit.

"Sorry about him." Daphne said as she envied Harry sometimes with having Wizel. A year of having Dinivas and Daphne learned that all this ye and thou stuff was for show and the real Dinivas never stops talking or cracking horrible jokes. It was a wonder Salazar hadn't offed himself when he was the Pactmaker.

"As long as I get a passing grade, I couldn't care less," Harry replied with a shrug. "Besides, I'm sure I'd have to deal with him asking about how I managed to make the potion so well, and I'd rather he not know about my textbook." Harry said as this brought up a good question.

"Where did you even get that?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, I bought the book from Flourish and Blotts over the summer, but I don't remember it having those notes…they're not mine that much I know for certain." Harry said as he then chuckled and looked over to Wizel at his side. "In fact it was Wizel's idea to put them in." Harry confessed as he looked to the phantom in question.

"I see," Daphne nodded slowly, her gaze drifting over to Wizel and then back to Dinivas. Sighing, Daphne looked back over at Harry. "You know, you're not too bad, Potter." Daphne confessed as Dinivas glared.

"Yes be friendly but I will beat ye Wizel this failure is but a minor setback." Dinivas defended as he glared at Wizel.

"Only in thy fondest of dreams." Wizel responded as Harry and Daphne sighed to the two.

Harry blinked, before smirking back at her. "You're not too bad, either, Greengrass minus Dinivas or, should I call you Daphne?" Harry asked as he looked to Daphne.

"Sorry, Potter," the blonde Slytherin replied with a small smirk. "Only my friends are allowed to call me Daphne, and you've still got a long way to go until then." Daphne said still smirking before she turned away and began walking off. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I think I've stood around a bit too long I do have Ancient Runes to get to, after all." Daphne said as this in turn made Harry smiled.

"Oh, you're going to Ancient Runes too?" Harry asked, falling into step beside her. "So am I, actually I was just about to head there myself. Mind if I go with you?" Harry asked as Daphne was surprised by this.

"You're taking Ancient Runes right now?" Daphne asked, frowning a bit with skepticism. "It's Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, though…shouldn't you be taking it a different time?" Daphne asked as she thought it odd.

"Believe me, I wish I could," Harry sighed. "The last thing I want is to be stuck between badgers and snakes, all on my own…but, apparently, there's no more room for me in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class, so I'm stuck with this one." Harry said as it seems he was the lone lion in a sea of snakes and badgers.

Daphne huffed, before shaking her head. "You know, Potter, not all Slytherins are that bad. Draco and his ilk only represent the very worst of us…there are still a fair few of us that are ambivalent or even like you in the snake's den or at least, we'd like you if you didn't hate us in return. And Hufflepuffs are mostly nice it's practically their most defining House trait." Daphne said as Harry scoffed a bit.

"Tell that to the Hufflepuffs that harassed me last year when they thought I was the one siccing Slytherin's monster on muggleborns," Harry shrugged, before giving Daphne a wan smile. "Still, I'll keep it in mind." Harry said as he smiled to Daphne.

"Good to know, Potter," Daphne replied with a smile in return, before turning and continuing down the hall. "And, if it helps any, perhaps I'll be willing to sit beside you in this class as well—like I said before, you're not so bad after all, Potter." Daphne offered as Harry heard this.

"Sure you can deal with these two going at it at the same time?" Harry asked as Daphne shrugged in response to this.

"It may be tricky but it will be a better alternative to him cracking puns that I doubt even he gets." Daphne said as behind them Dinivas was pecking at Wizel before he turned the tables and restrained the bird under his arms in a head lock punching his face. "Beside it will help me make sure you remember to meet me at the hall in question." Daphne said as she smiled to Harry.

Harry smirked back at her suggestion, and found the interaction between these two akin to a comedy show before adjusting his book bag and following after her down the hall and up to Ancient Runes. The rest of their walk to the class was in silence, but comfortable silence to Harry's increasing surprise, Daphne Greengrass was surprisingly comfortable to be around. Perhaps he'd look into accepting her offer of sitting with her in Ancient Runes after all, it wasn't as if he knew too many other students in that class.

(Scene Break Free Period)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron began to make their way to the hall Daphne had told them off before. They had a Free Period now which was the perfect chance to see the room she spoke off. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes had both had been rather simple affairs as it turned out Arithmancy was a more mathematical, logical version of Divination, if anything, so he could see how Hermione was so much more drawn to it. Luckily somehow Hermione found herself some free time and thus the trio had made their way to the hall Daphne told them of. If she was to be believed it was on the Seventh Floor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

The Golden Trio soon reach the area where they was told the hidden door is at, where Harry's Knight ark should open as they just stared at… a wall as Ron said, "This is it? I think we were duped from the start by that Slytherin she-devil."

"Don't go making assumption like that Ron, who's to say the door isn't really a door?" Hermione said remembering the movies she had seen where a secret entrance was sometimes just a brick wall as Harry look over at his side to Wizel and asked, "This is the place, right Wizel?"

"It is, thy shall now reveal the Ark and thy path shall be made," Wizel said as Harry nodded as he lifted up his arm up revealing the white knight Gauntlet as suddenly it shine for a moment before the wall soon started shifting.

Surprising Ron and Hermione as they saw the wall slowly change, as a frame can be seen, handles form before them and soon enough a door had appear before the trio as Ron said, "Wicked."

"Should we… knock first?" Harry said as Hermione spoken up saying, "It would be polite to do before we walk in."

Soon enough as they all walk up to it, Harry soon knock on the huge doors before they soon open up by themselves showing what was inside, and to their surprise at what they saw.

A room filled with decorating of some old wizarding thing and some rather new, with a round table in the center of it with many chairs too, 3 doors around the room, and staircase that went up to what could be a 2nd floor.

Also in the room there were 4 paintings that didn't move like the ones around Hogwarts, but one show a familiar white knight that Harry recognized to be his knight.

There was also a fire place that is lit on the side and a few seats and a sofa like the one they seen in their dormitory and they also saw the room wasn't empty ether as they saw two girls sitting on a couch together.

As Daphne revile herself as she turn to the door and said, "Ah, you three showed up at last, I wonder when you would show up."

The other girl turn her head showing another girl from Slytherin and she was Daphne's best friend Tracy as she look to the doorway as well while looking at harry and said, "So he the one that holds a knight like you Daphne and the Hufflepuff heir? In a way I'm not so surprise by that."

The trio looked at the pair as Daphne said to them, "Well what are you waiting for? Come in before you let other know where this place exist."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly walk in as the door behind them soon vanish as they approach the two girls sitting on the sofa with Daphne said to them, "What do you think of what you seen so far?"

"It's pretty amazing," Harry said as there are no other words to describe it as Hermione said, "I never read anything like this in Hogwarts History."

"Well a history book won't tell people about a secret that the founders wanted to keep secret" Tracy said giving the obvious to the whole room thing with Daphne standing up and walk over to the Golden Trio and said, "Don't mind her, it's how she is. But anyways welcome to the Hidden room or what I like to call it, the knight's common room, As if you can see it or not, it's pretty much like the other houses Common rooms but for knights."

"What do those doors lead too?" Ron asked as Daphne looked at them and back to them as she asked, "You want a tour?"

(Room number 1)

Soon enough Daphne and Tracy lead the trio to each door as they open up the first one as she said, "First room, there nothing much to this room other than a stand and some sighs of sort."

They walk into the room as they gotten a look around and see it was pretty much empty as Daphne said with the only thing in there was a stand, with Hermione looked at the sighs and saw the symbols of weights with swords on one side and what could be coins on the other as she said, "This room may have been a shop or something, maybe an exchange."

"Fred and George would set up shot in here if they knew if it was here," Ron said as Daphne said to him, "That if we ever let them in here to do so, but I'm not going to let the prank twin in the hidden room."

"Next room then?" Tracy said as they soon left to seen the next room.

(Room number 2)

The 2nd room was more larger than the first and the common room it seem and held more than the first as it seem it was a training room of sort with many kind of options of training of weight training, combat training of magic or melee against wooden dummy that had black hoods over their head, and so much other thing, including a pool that had clean water in it still as Daphne said, "If you can guess it or not, the training room where knight and guest can come in and train for anything as they wish to do or go for a swim in the pool."

"How is there a pool here?" Harry asked with Daphne said, "It's been here sense it was founded, and had a family house elf to check it out and it turns out there are some cleansing ruins within the pool itself, it always stays clean and fresh you could drink it, but I rather not."

"It's also fun to swim in it too, but you better bring your own swim wear as the ones to borrow aren't in style anymore," Tracy said as she pointed out to the boxes of spare swimming outfit and to the look of it, not even someone grandmother would wear them.

"Well at least we know a place to stay in shape if needed." Hermione said as that was a plus about the room as Daphne said, "Onto the 3rd room then."

(Room number 3)

The last room door open and… it was a huge library, bigger than the one below in the castle, with many books that filled all the shelves untouched and preserved for years to the look of them as Hermione suddenly yell out, "It had its own library!"

"Yes, pretty much hold all sort of books, some that you could find in the normal library, and some you would never see anywhere else, I like to call this place the study room as its not only a library itself but a place to read and relax as well," Daphne said looking over to the couches, benches, and many seats around, even its own fireplace that was lit too.

Hermione soon went off on her own like a child in a candy store with Ron just walk around the room for anything interesting and Tracy just sat down on a nearby chair and read a book she already had while Daphne and Harry stood in place, as that wasn't all of the thing is in the library that Harry saw, as he sees portraits of the four founders of Hogwarts as he sees Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and lastly, and who could forget, Salazar Slytherin.

But they were still, they are not active as the painting in the castle as Daphne pointed out to him, "Those portraits are special on their own if you wanted to know."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as Daphne said while looking at them, "I'll tell you another time, when it's just us alone as something are really mean to be keep between knights Pactmaker."

The two were silent for a bit, due to letting everyone had a good look around the library… and also trying to ignore the sound of Wizel and Dinivas fighting around as normal as Wizel said, "Take thy words back chicken."

"Never you salvage clown," Dinivas said as they tussle around for a bit as Harry said, "They never stop do they?"

"Well it very entertaining to watch as well," Daphne said as she watch the fight between the two spirits go on.

(Scene break)

After the look around the library as Hermione had a few books in hand it seem, while the group soon walk up the stairs and said, "So what up here then?"

"You'll see once we get up here," Daphne said with Tracy following beside her as they reach to the top of the stairs and saw 4 more doors around them as it seem there was more to the upstairs than down stairs as Daphne said towards Harry, "Pick one and look inside."

Harry decide to do so as he went with the closes door to him as he open it, and to his surprise, the room he saw inside, as the room was decorated in a Gryffindor theme with a huge bed in it that was bigger than 2 king-size bed put together as he said, "Bedroom, these are the founder bedrooms."

"Well that a maybe, but there more to it, come out and close the door behind you," Daphne said as Harry did so as she soon went up to that same door as she grab the handle of it, she open it up and revile inside of the same room, it was different now, it wasn't the Gryffindor theme bedroom anymore, but now it's Slytherin theme as the group was amazed by that as Daphne close the door again as she said, "I figure out that each room will change to the person desire choice or whatever they are comfortable with and each one comes with its own bathroom as well."

"Wicked, I want to see," Ron said as Daphne move out of the way to humor the Ginger boy as he went to open the door himself the room was… empty, as Ron said, "What the?"

"I forgot to mention that these room are also meant for the Pactmakers to the knight's use only unless otherwise like you have a guest or a friend with you and leave them in the room, it won't change unless they leave the room," Daphne said as Hermione asked, "How do you know?"

"Like I do with most things I tried it with a friend like Tracy here," Daphne said as Tracy said, "I don't mind unless it a death trap."

"I did save you when the walls started to close in," Daphne said as she remember the time she save Tracy during the search for secret armory for the black knight.

Ron close up the door as Daphne said, "Now anyways, let's head back down, as I do want to discuss something with Potter."

(Later Main Room)

The five arrived back at the main room as Hermione noted that the huge round table reminded her of the mythical Knights of the Round Table. There was four seats in all each modeled after the founders and one of the four Knights. "Now then Potter I need to know what you currently know of the Knights power." Daphne said as she sat there with herself and Tracy on one side and the Golden Trio on the other.

"Well beyond the fact it's an ancient suit of armor with unknown origins, and that the Knights Spirits grant the Pactmakers gifts nothing much to go on." Harry admitted as Daphne then sighed a bit.

"Honestly that was my response as well. The Knights origins are unknown but all that was really known was the Founder acquired them somehow and used them to defend the realm and this school long ago." Daphne explained as that was the basic gist of it. The Knights each have abilities unique to them so it would suggest they weren't mass produced." Daphne began as she relaxed a bit. "If I had to garner a wager they're origins may have intentionally been hidden for good reason. Beyond that I do know there is a total of five Knights in all, the Founders had four of them which means the fifth one to this very day remains unaccounted for." Daphne explained as Harry understood.

"No tell what could have happened to it and its Ark." Tracy added as she looked to the trio.

"Anyway Harry I have a proposition for you, this upcoming weekend I want you three to come in when Cedric Diggory is free so we can begin training together." Daphne said as Ron heard the name.

"Wait Cedric is in on this?" Ron asked as Daphne nodded to the red head.

"Yes he is the Pactmaker of the Dragon Knight and thus has become Helga Hufflepuff's heir for it. It was actually thanks to the Dragon Knights gift to him that we even figured out you were Wizel's Pactmaker." Daphne explained as she looked to them. "Anyway speaking of the training I know it sounds tedious but we need to be ready in the event we are ever discovered unlike you who announced yourself in broad day light." Daphne scolded a bit as she heard on the Daily Prophet on the Gigas incident. "Anyone can and will try to kill you for that Knight and if they succeed then it would lead to a lot of problems." Daphne explained as Hermione spoke up.

"Wait so someone can actually acquire the Knights loyalty via death of the Pactmaker and proving worthy of it." Hermione said as she began to grow worried over Harry.

"To the theory yes." Daphne confirmed as now that was worrying for them.

"It's up to you in the end Potter but I don't think you want Wizel to fall into the hands of someone with less than innocent intent." Tracey said as Harry had to agree with Daphne on that one.

Harry saw they had a point because once this starts circulating everyone on their mother is going to be hounding him for the White Knight. He was in danger and he needed to be able to protect himself thus with much thought he had his answer.

"Alright." Harry agreed hoping he would not come to regret it.

(Scene Break that Evening Gryffindor Common Room)

Harry's inquiry about Sirius Black's trial papers had yet to get a response but Wizel assured him it would arrive. The rest of the day went rather unimpressively, and before long Harry found himself meandering over to his four-poster bed in the Gryffindor dorms, ready for bed. Exhaustion had rolled over him like a wave once dinner had rolled around, and it had taken him all the energy he had left to work through his homework that evening, before he'd finally called it quits and trundled back off to bed. Harry heard from Ron and Hermione about Divination the Professor there who apparently had a nasty habit of predicting a student's death on the first day of class each year.

Much to no one's surprise, or at least, not to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, she had predicted Harry's grisly death would occur before the year was through. That, among other nerve-wracking predictions, had rattled the students, but it was clear that McGonagall held far less belief in them than her students. After a few sharp words of comfort and consternation, the class had continued as intended. Harry frowned as his thoughts turned back to those classes, and the textbooks he'd had for the both of them.

For now he left it be and went to sleep unaware of what tomorrow may bring.

(Scene Break Hogsmede)

"Dealer 515." A voice synthetic was heard as the man in a Wizard equivalent to a suit leaned on a wall. You know what to do distribute the Gigas Cards and draw out the Pactmakers with them." The voice said as the man smiled a bit.

"Simple enough." 515 said as he took his leave as on his neck was some sort of small demonic Sun like symbol that seemed to move and pulse like something was inside it. He left and began to get to work seeing as Gigas cards were illegal to deal hence why much of this business is kept hush-hush amongst even the higher ups. After all it be a shame for the wrong people to learn their plans before they were ready now would it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is finished folks so please leave a review for me before you all leave and remember everyone what I say at the end of things ja-ne.


	7. Chapter 7 Lesson, Fear, and Allies

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin folks.

(Start Chapter London)

The city of London, one of the most beautiful places to see with people going about their business, many houses and towers around, but there was one building that was different from others, a lone Tower that seem to reach the clouds.

To a muggle is seem to be a normal office building, but in truth it was much more than that, at the entry as people come in go, with a sign overhead that reads IMAG Corp, But in the eyes of an employ as one walk up to the build the letter suddenly change to MAGI Corp. Within this building at the upper most level the office of the CEO stood as Jonathan looked down upon the world. A world that would become his empire one day as he rules through loyalty and fear. He was the shining sun after all and the sun power was unrivaled to his thought process but one must digress. His office was one of wealth that held a taint of darkness to it. The theme was the sun as he had many ancient artifacts magical or otherwise on display for those who enter. Above him was the inscription of the Tree of Sephiroth no doubt to intimidate his many visitors. All in all the entire place was the proof of his long years of manipulations and ambitions.

As he looked upon this city this realm of his he knew he had done many things in his long life to get this far. But in his time he learned one fact about humanity. Their casing can change and a few wires can be rearranged but in the end human kind was the same at the core of it. Violent, prideful, and cruel beings no better than animals. Animals that needed to be corralled, contained, and controlled. He smirked while grabbing his cane a bit as he walked over to a large glass case and smiled at his pet inside a large Cobra.

"Hello lovely." He greeted as he then pressed a button and allowed a creature into his pet's enclosure. After all he liked his pray alive and unaware of the danger they were in. For him a battle between predator and prey was a straight forward one predator wins without fail. As he smirked with seeing the small mice being devoured by the Cobra which ate the mice whole before it could even fight back. "There you are all fed." He said as he began to walk away to another glass casing.

"Ah my pride and joy." He said as he saw before him was a mask carrying the same crest as the other Knight Arks. This company was the seat of his power much as the sun is the heard of their Solar System. The seat of his power this company will give rise to a dynasty not seen since the wars of old and perhaps when it ends he will be given his long desired reward. "A cobra will always best a snake for Cobra's consume snakes who know not of their place." HE said as he walked to his desk and looked back down to the city below. This city... his city... his domain where his power ruled over all.

(Scene Break Hogwarts)

The Hogwarts students began to make their way to Hagrid's hut to begin their first ever class with him. Harry and Daphne of course both agreed to keep their distance from each other to keep their spirits from starting another argument. From what Harry and Daphne knew they have been at it for many lifetimes so it was to assume it was never going to end between them. Anyway the class made their way to the hut as it was a combo of Gryffindor and Slytherin's for this class. Tonks of course accompanied Harry as his bodyguard to this class while Harry kept a close eye on Hermione.

Harry didn't want her running herself ragged thus he opted to use the newly discovered common room to force Hermione to get some rest. So far it was working as while Hermione was sleeping her other self in the school was working away on school work. Thus when that Hermione goes back in time the one who already went back takes her place. But that subject could be saved for later as Harry also worried the stress would get to Hermione which he may need to focus on that next. As Harry made his way to the hut with Hermione and Ron Wizel floated nearby to keep an eye on things as well as he wanted to see what Hagrid had to offer as a Professor in this ancient school of the mystic arts.

While walking down the hill as Ron started up saying, "You don't think that grim face has to do with Sirius Black do you?"

"Oh honestly Ron, if you ask me divination is a willy discipline. Now ancient ruins that's a fascinating subject," Hermione said with Harry said to her, "I agreed, in a way I am glad I switch over to it."

Hermione smile to this as Harry does agree with her but it seem Ron had a different thought to this as he said, "Ancient ruins? About how many classes are you taking this term?"

"Too many if you ask me," Harry said as Hermione butted in saying, "It's not that much, I promise you Harry."

"Thou does not make a good impression of it," Wizel said with Harry translating for him as he said, "Wizel disagrees."

"Why do you speak for Wizel anyways the bloody thing always agree with you anyways?" Ron asked as Wizel said, "The' don't agree with everything to my master, the' just know more than most."

"He doesn't agree to everything, just things that he know things better than everyone," Harry said as Ron shake his head to that and said, "Well yea but, wait I just realize, divination and Ancient ruins are at the same time, you got to be in two classes at once."

"Don't be silly Ron. How can anyone be in two places at once? Broaden your mind, use your inner eye to see the future, haha!" Hermione said as she made a joke to throw Ron off, as having Harry knowing what she has was enough.

Soon enough upon reaching Hagrid's hut as students came forth as the half giant himself said, "That's it now, come one. Less talking if you don't mind, I've got a real treat for you today, a great lesson now follow me."

(In the dark forest)

As the group soon walk into the forest where is was safer than the rest of it as many student were talking loudly as they walk down the path with Hagrid turn around and said, "Alright you lot's, less chattering. Form a group over there, and open your books to page 49."

As the students held up their creature book as they know if they try to open it, it will try to eat them alive as Draco quest arrogantly, "And exactly how we do that?"

"Well just stroke the spine of course, goodness me," Hagrid said as he can't believe student didn't know how to do that with a book that is alive, as everyone follow the instruction, but it seem Neville didn't do it right or not at all as soon as he open his book, it went crazy and attack him as scrap paper soon flew in the air as someone said, "Don't be a wimp Longbottom."

He stood up and said, "I'm okay." And soon got attacked again as he scream and fell back down.

As the Trio and Wizel came up to a bolder to stand by as Hermione saw how other laugh at Neville's misfortune as she turn to Harry and Ron as she said in a sarcasm tone, "I think they're funny."

"Oh yeah terribly funny. Really Witty." Draco said as they all looked and saw him all but being smug torts them. "Gods this place has gone to the Dogs." He said as it was clear he was mocking Hagrid. "Wait till my father hears that Dumbledore has this fat oaf teaching a class." Draco said as Harry then glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry scowled as he glared at Draco as he and his friends began to laugh a bit. The two then glared at each other as Wizel stayed close knowing the Dementors would not approach here without Daphne's orders or summons. Luckily Harry was aware of this but something deep inside didn't help calm him on such things. As the two glared at each other Draco began to look behind Harry as he began to panic a bit before pointing behind Harry. "Dementor! Dementor!" Draco tried to get across and in turn this caused many students to panic and looked behind them before Wizel could warn them otherwise.

The result was Draco and his cronies laughing at the panicked Harry as he and his fellow Slytherin's pulled their hoods over their heads and began to impersonate Dementors. "My liege stain thy blade these whelps are not worthy your ire." Wizel said as he and Hermione guided Harry away from them.

Daphne rolled her eyes and walked over to Draco before to the surprise of many grabbing his hood and pulling it down hard enough for him to lose his balance. Draco stumbled before he could react and in turn grabbed the Malfoy heir by the crotch and caused a hi-pitched squeal from him in response. "I don't exactly care for this petty house rivalry Heir Malfoy." Daphne began as she then squeezed tighter as the guys all felt sorry for Draco. "But I suggest for your own sake that you calmly walk away and leave him be... otherwise I may end up earning the nickname of ball crusher to go with Ice Queen." Daphne said as Draco began to tear up from this. "Am I clear?" She asked as everyone began to pity Draco.

"Yes." He nodded only for Daphne to squeeze harder.

"Yes what?" She asked as Draco knew what she wanted.

"Yes ma'am." Malfoy said before Daphne let go of Draco's crotch. She then smiled to him and walked away passing by Harry.

"Your welcome." Daphne said passing by Harry as Ron was surprised by this.

"I don't know if I should laugh at the ferret or feel sorry for him." Ron said as Draco was walking away as his balls were no doubt in lots of pain while Daphne was currently washing her hands from this.

"I think we should laugh at Malfoy but feel sorry for Greengrass." Hermione said as she saw how Daphne did not enjoy what she had to do just then. "After all she had to touch it." Hermione said to which erected laugh from most.

Just then Harry saw Tonks not too far away as she then moved her finger to her lips while looking away as it was clear. As far as anyone else was concerned she didn't see anything that happened.

Soon Hagrid was heard clearing his throat as Hagrid had just came back with a creature which he presented with some fanfare on his part. Everyone saw it as they were all wide eyed at what they were seeing before them. "Beautiful, isn't he?" Hagrid said before he threw some food to the winged bird like creature who then ate it and consumed gratefully. "Say hello to Buckbeak" Hagrid said proudly introducing the creature as Wizel and Dinivas admired the noble creature.

"Hagrid what is that thing?" Ron asked in shock to what he saw.

"That Ron is a Hippogriff." Hagrid introduced as they all saw the Hippogriff before them. "First thing you want to know about Hippogriff's is that they are very proud creature very easily offended. You do not want to insult the Hippogriff." Hagrid urged as he looked to his class with his warning. "It just may be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid warned as Daphne nearby then smirked to Draco counting him as Hippogriff food. "Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Hagrid offered as with this everyone but Harry backed off not wanting to risk insulting a creature that can savage them.

In fact even Neville hid behind some rocks as no one wanted to die today as Hagrid turned around and saw Harry 'stepped up,' to the occasion. "Well done Harry, well done." Hagrid praised as Harry looked back and glared at his friends with a look calling them out as traitors.

Harry then resigned to his fate as Ron pushed him a bit as Harry walked up to the Hippogriff. "Now you have to let him make the first move. Now step up and bow and wait to see if he bows back if he does you can go and touch him if not… well we can get to that later." Hagrid said as Harry gulped a bit as this.

Once Harry was far enough about half way he bowed slowly as instructed. Wizel of course mimicked his movement as he knew animals magical or otherwise were aware of the Pactmakers. Some would even attack them when they sense the power of the Knights roaming about. He bowed with one over his chest and kept at it until the noble creature would bow back. But when the Hippogriff began to cry out Harry backed up a bit as when he did a stick broke on his shoe as Harry began to sweat a bit but kept bowing. After what seemed like a good minute the Hippogriff Buckbeak bowed back.

"Now go on, give 'im a pat!" Hagrid said as Harry was surprised by this but in the end slowly walked up to Buckbeak and stroked his face. Once Harry was close enough Buckbeak snapped at him forcing Harry to stop as he already had his hand reached out to him. Harry waited for Buckbeak to come to him as when they were close enough and soon Harry was able to pet him as everyone began to clap for the two as Harry smiled at Buckbeak as he was like a huge teddy bear here.

Hagrid moved forward and picked Harry up setting him on Buckbeak's back surprising Harry. Wizel stayed close as animals were aware of Pactmakers hence why he had bowed with his pactmaker to the Hippogriff. "Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won't thank you for that," Hagrid said to Harry before he give Buckbeak a swat at his butt, making the Hippogriff cry out while stood up on its back two feet for a moment before he started to run like a horse before he spread his wings and took to the skies.

Harry cried out by this as Buckbeak flew around in the air as Tonks cheer out along with the other student who watch Harry take off.

(In the air)

The two flew over the forest, as Harry could see everywhere from where he sits if he wasn't so terrified while hanging onto Buckbeak as much as he could without harming him as Wizel yell out, "Master, thou are safe, feel the air and accept it."

Harry try to relax as he could as he let off a bit before stood up and saw he and Buckbeak was flying over Hogwarts castle, flying over the guardian and in-between two towers of the castle before they flew down to the lake as they were close enough, Buckbeak touch the waters with its talon feet, with Harry slowly spread out his arms and feel the air, as he felt it on his face and the rest of his being, with his heart pumping, remember the feeling when he first flew, the enjoyment of it all as he give a howling cheer as the two flew across the water before Buckbeak pulled up.

Flapping its wings more to gain more air as they were losing speed, and flew back up in the air as they soon turn around and flew back to the whole class sees him coming in as Hagrid give a whistle on his fingers, Calling back Buckbeak as came in for a landing with everyone backing off fast while Buckbeak landed.

Started running when he hit the ground to help slow down after flying in the air before coming to a stop, and turn around as Hagrid said, "Well done Harry, and well done Buckbeak!"

Everyone cheer out to this marvelous display of man and mythical creature together, as Hagrid gotten Harry off Buckbeak's back. Everyone was giving words of praise to Harry and Buckbeak as Harry was glad to survive and even had a good time while Wizel was smiling to Harry with Tonks doing the same from afar and Daphne from nearby. But it seems stupidity runs deep as Draco pushed past his goons and strode towards the Hippogriff purposefully.

"Give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it, it must be easy." Draco said making his way to Buckbeak ignoring Hagrid's prior warning. "You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute…" Draco paused only when Buckbeak reared up, his talons accidentally catching Malfoy's arm. Draco falls to the ground. "It's killed me. It's killed me." Draco cried out as Harry then went to Draco as did Tonks.

"Hey let me through let me get a good look at it!" Tonks called out as she looked over the injury in question.

"Bloody Chicken." Draco cursed as he held his arm while Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Just a flesh wound you'll live." Tonks said as she looked over the Injury.

"My father will hear about this." Draco said as Tonks rolled her eyes in response to this.

"Oh yes sure I'm quite certain he'll love to hear how you disobeyed a teachers warning of the beast or how he even gave instructions on not to insult or offend it. Which mind you that you managed to do all of the above." Tonks said as she knew this wasn't going to stop Draco. "I'll bring this up with the Headmaster and some of the other Aurors here so we can sort this out." Tonks said as everyone saw she had made an excellent point. Hagrid who was the teacher did warn them of the Hippogriff and as students they are expected to follow the teachers instructions which Draco failed to do.

Draco though ignored it all as Daphne saw this as well. "If it's so painful Professor can you take him to the Hospital?" Daphne asked before Hermione could approach.

"Alright I'll do it I'm the teacher after all." Hagrid said as he picked up Draco and began to carry him to the Hospital wing. "Class dismissed." Hagrid said as this was not a good first class for him.

When the group began to disband Daphne approached the Golden Trio with Tracey and Tonks as it was clear things were taking a turn now. "An Inquiry will be made no doubt Lord Malfoy will try to have Buckbeak put down." Daphne said as Tonks heard this and noted how Daphne mentioned the Malfoy name with venom to it. "I'm willing to testify in Buckbeak and Hagrid's name if you would let me." Daphne said as Tonks smiled to this.

"Well can't be certain but I Can say that the class will be asked of what happened." Tonks said as Ron was surprised by this as Dinivas kept close to his Pactmaker as did Wizel.

"Well that was splendid." Dinivas said as the Augury like Spirit wanted to have first go at Draco if he ever tries something like this.

"Agreed." Wizel said as this opened a can of worms to the group.

(Scene Break Knights Common Room)

Daphne and Tracy with the Golden Trio were in the Common Room as Daphne was entering a stage in the training room. She grabbed a rapier weapon and set it to the side with a sword and shield weapon not too far away. Once she did this she looked to Harry who saw this as well. It was the weekend at the moment and after they had finished their homework for their classes they all came here to practice. "Now than before we begin beyond Lockhart's class do you have any prior knowledge in dueling?" Daphne asked as she looked to Harry.

"Some but it's sparse." Harry confessed as he looked Daphne.

"Ok good to know so I know what I'm working with." Daphne said as she looked to Harry. "First we'll have a mock duel with wands and until that timer goes off." Daphne said as Tracey was seen setting up a timer. "Once that is done we'll move onto the Knights and go at it until one of us is disarmed." Daphne said as she got ready.

"Seems simple enough." Harry said as he got ready to duel.

"Good then on the signal." Daphne said as she got ready for their mock duel.

"We'll start as soon we both say start after our pact holders counts down," Daphne said meaning with the ancient spirit with Harry agreeing, as Daphne and Harry were on both sides of the room as Ron, Hermione, and Tracy who held her hand on the timer watch the two as they were about to duel against each other as Wizel started counting, "Start in one."

Harry and Daphne had their wands ready to case spell at each other, as harmless it seem the tension was still strong, with Dinivas counted next, "Two."

Hermione and Ron were a bit on edge as they knew Harry's left hand of god power to use any weapon like a master, but did that include wands as well? They did not know the answer as both Wizel and Dinivas said, "Three!"

"Start!"

They both said it at the same time with Tracy hitting the clock as the countdown begins as both Harry and Daphne fire spells at each other, as they hit the walls with said spell, they impacted softly, hardly doing any damage to them other than leaving a scuff on them.

Harry held up well as he dodges and fire spell, but Daphne seem more clam going about with the duel as she hardly moves where she stood as she can tell Harry has some experience, but not to the level of what she has, but that didn't mean she had a few close calls as well but soon Harry got a hit in as he called out, "Expelliarmus!"

He stops a spell Daphne had cast, but move out of the way just before it could touch her wand arm and hit the other, without much damage, just mostly got shove back up the force of the spell as she give a small smile about this.

Daphne gotten a bit more serious now as she soon cast spell faster than Harry as he tries to keep up as he fire back but his spell cancel out with Daphne's spells, and stuck in a deadlock it seem as Hermione said, "Ho Harry!"

"You can do it Daphne!" Tracy said to her best friend as they keep watch for a moment with Ron called out, "Yea go Harry! Show that slippery snake what for!"

At that moment both girls looked at him with a look as it seem this is just a friendly match but Ron gotten a bit overhead of himself as he saw the look the girls gave him before he sat down quietly as Daphne and Harry keep going on, Harry gotten tap by a few wordless spell and barely held up against them as it seem Daphne was about to case out another spell, the Clock ring out, the timer went off, as it seem the wand dueling ended in a draw.

Harry soon catch his breath after that with Daphne seem a bit winded herself as she said, "Nicely done, few hardly could stand up to my level, I can see that it's safe to say you're better than heir Malfoy, even if he serious in a mock duel, he lacked discipline and stamina, nicely done."

"Thanks, I usually doing house choirs around my Aunt and Uncles house, but can't say I'll be going back there to keep doing so," Harry said as Daphne nodded and said, "We'll take a small break."

Soon enough as Hermione and Ron congratulated Harry of surviving against Daphne as she seem like a pro at casting magic, maybe due to her heritage of Greengrass being a noble family.

With Daphne getting a drink of water from a cup that Tracy gotten for her as she thank her for it as she stood up with Harry doing the same as now it was time for their spar as knights as Daphne said, "You ready Potter?"

"As I ever going to be," Harry said as Wizel give a nod as he vanish in a light while the white knight Ark appear on Harry's left arm with Daphne, she held out her hand as Dinivas flew before her as he vanish in a light before it vanish leaving a sword before Daphne while being in its sheath as soon enough as Daphne stared to say, "Oh Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows."

Harry raise his left arm a bit as he soon said, "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword."

Harry held up his Dagger while Daphne reach out for the sword in the sheath as they both called out, "Grant me your power."

Harry stab the dagger into the Gauntlet with Daphne pull out the sword as they both said, "Verto!"

As white light emitted from Harry and a red light from Daphne, their knight appeared behind them as they follow their movement before they soon vanish in the light as soon enough as both the White knight and the Black knight stood before each other once again, after so many years has past, they face against each other once again.

Hermione and Ron were shock to the site of this, as this was technically the first time they see Harry in his white knight Armor, even the black knight was something impressive as well as Tracy smile and said, "10 gallons on the black knight will win this."

"Ha, my mate has the left hand god thing at his side, I bet 20," Ron said as Tracy agrees with the bet, with Ron turning to Hermione and said, "Hey do you want to get on this as well?"

"I never bet, and it better to watch it than bet on it, even if it is Harry, I don't make bets," Hermione said as she wasn't a betting person as she didn't feel it as right to bet on someone victory or defeat, she not that kind of person.

The black knight summon forth her sword as she called out, "Are you ready?"

The white knight summon forth his sword but left out the shield as he wanted this to be a normal sword duel between them if possible as he said, "Ready."

"Then, Fight!" Daphne said as she soon charge in first as Harry saw the sword coming his way as he held up his sword to black it, before pushing it off and swing his sword at her, as she parry it quickly and soon the two were going at it.

Daphne had skills as she face against Harry's knight as with his power to master any and all weapons known to mankind, she was no push over when she dueling against the white knight, as they clash and parry against each other, they gotten into a deadlock as they try to push one back, but they keep in place as it seem both knight seem to be near equal to each other as it just come down to the user's strength as Harry is able to pull through and push Daphne back.

Harry went for a wide slash, but Daphne leap up with the strikes missing her completely as Harry look where she once stood and looked around to see where she landed but she was nowhere in sight as Ron and Hermione were surprise at what they saw as with Harry soon doing the same as he look up and saw… the black knight wit wings on its back as Harry soon said, "She can fly?"

"Oh, The' forgot to tell thou, most of the armors has the ability to fly," Wizel said as Harry soon asked, "Can I fly?"

"No… unfortunately," Wizel said while sounding disappointing by this as he is the only grounded armor out of the 5.

The Black knight came swooping in fast as the white knight try to counter this by swinging his sword at her, but it seem he was over powered by the flight ability of the black knight as his sword was knocked out of his hands and flew back, crashing onto things around the room as the white knight kneel down in defeat as the black knight soon landed and stood victoriously as she said, "The duel is mine, I have won."

"Yes! Pay up," Tracy said as Ron grumbles a bit as he took out his money and hand it to Tracy as Ron said, "It's not fair, she could fly."

"You put yourself in that position Ron, though it seem Harry is gifted, there always a chance he could lose as well, not like I wanted him to lose but still," Hermione said as she did wish Harry would win, but she didn't realize that the Black knight armor could fly as there was only so much the book about the knight would tell.

Soon enough both armor were engulf in lights as they soon both vanish with the white knight sword disappearing as well, Both Harry and Daphne were in the same position as their armor once was as Daphne walk over to Harry offering him a hand as she said, "Not bad, Potter, not bad at all."

Harry look up at her and said, "I still lost, I can't fly like you can."

"Just because your armor can't fly, doesn't mean its weak, seeing as that last attack of yours I might have lost if I didn't take the chance to get airborne," Daphne said as Harry could have win in that last attack of his, but that was just a maybe as she might have taken it or not, but she wanted to see what Harry would do against an Airborne enemy.

Harry thought for a moment as nodded before taking Daphne hand and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, Harry," Daphne said as Harry heard what she said as he was about to say something until everyone hear the door to the training area open up, as everyone was on edge of who was in the hidden room with them, as soon the door open wide reviled… Cedric as he came in and said, "Hey, did I miss out you two dueling already?"

"Yes you are, and you're late," Daphne said with Cedric told her, "You never said any given time, so I came at what I thought you would get here yourself or at least you would be already in here."

"Wait you mean you weren't kidding when you said Cedric had a Knight?" Ron asked in shock as Cedric shrugged a bit. "Well when dealing with Malfoy and his ilk I wouldn't be surprise to the distrust." Cedric said as he joined the group in the room. "Cedric Diggory." Cedric introduced as he looked to Harry and his regrouped friends. "And you must be Harry Potter." Cedric said as he looked to Harry who nodded.

"Then I supposed that makes you Hermione Granger." Cedric continued as he looked to Hermione. "And Ronald Weasley." Cedric said as he saw the two members of the Golden trio who nodded in response.

"So wait which Knight do you have?" Harry asked as he was curious just before the phantom appeared.

"Do you wish to tell them or shall I?" The Phantom asked as he looked to Cedric.

"No I have this Larvain." Cedric said as Wizel and Dinivas joined them. "I'm pactmaker to the Dragon Knight Larvain the vermilion drake and leveler of ancient lands." Cedric said as Larvain stood next to him while he presented the Dragon Knights Arc which was a lasso belt.

"And before you ask he has a lot of room for improvement." Daphne said as Cedric nodded to this.

"Well then good thing we are here." Cedric said as what he said lead to one fact here. "And he'll need it once people start realizing how to sever the pact." Cedric said as Hermione heard this.

"Sever the pact?" Hermione asked a tad bit worried when she heard this.

"Yes the only way to sever a pact with a Knight would be to kill the pactmaker and take the Ark as their own." Cedric said to which they all realized that so long as Harry is a pactmaker his life is in even more danger then before.

"Bloody hell with that thing we can kiss a normal year goodbye." Ron said realizing how bad this would get for all of them.

"Now then next time we meet it would be best to go a bit in depth on the Knights powers, weaknesses, strengths, and some risks to using it but until then I suppose I should say..." Cedric began as he then offered his hand to Harry. "Welcome to the club." Cedric said as Harry saw it for a moment before smiling himself and taking the hand in question.

"Thank you." Harry said as he smiled to Cedric as Hermione also found herself smiling to this.

(Gryffindor Common Room Tonks)

Tonks was finishing her last round as she was given the marriage room in the Gryffindor Common Room during her tenor as bodyguard. At least until Sirius Black and her aunt Bellatrix were caught or their threats passed. Not like she anticipated it happening anytime soon but one can hope. As she finished her last inspection she was about turn in when she saw Hedwig roaming about. "Oh Harry's Owl what brings you here?" Tonks asked as the time she was with Harry she saw the owl knew a lot more than the normal owl and was a lot smarter to boot. Wizel had opted to help Harry further and thus had instructed Hedwig to acquire the permission slip and bring it to Tonks so he may go to Hogsmead. In turn Hedwig went on over to Tonks before she put the paper down and looked to it.

"A permission slip?" She asked and read it over and saw it lacked a signature. "Oh you want Harry to go to Hogsmede?" Tonks asked as Hedwig made a happy cry to her. "Sorry sweetie but I'm not a parent or guardian... the only way I can make it happen is if I was head of house." Tonks said as the Owl then looked around and jumped to a newspaper clipping of the White Knight against the Gigas on the Daily Prophet. The owl looked to it as Tonks saw it as well and in turn began to connect the dots.

"Unless I can argue that it's to make sure if need be we can try to get Knights brought in if by chance we find a Gigas or a Gigas Card Dealer." Tonks said as she saw what the Hedwig was getting at as it almost nodded. "Hmm you are smart." Tonks said as she smirked a bit. "Won't be to hard then just need to talk to the right people and Harry can get a special exemption to go being a semi deputized Pactmaker of the Auror's Gigas response unit." Tonks said as Hedwig saw Wizel's plan was working.

(Scene Break September 9th DADA)

Harry stood towards the front of the room as the wardrobe in Remus' class shook violently. The others stared at it in concern, but Harry was absolutely thrilled to be in the class while Daphne simply observed things.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" Remus asked as he walked around his class.

"That's a Boggart." Theodore said as Remus nodded.

"Very Good Mr. Nott" Remus praised the Slytherin student before asking his next question. "Now can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows" Hermione said appearing out of nowhere surprising Ron who was still unaware of how she did it. "Boggarts are shape shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so…" Hermione began as she showing her book smarts just before Remus cut her off.

"Terrifying. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!" Remus said as everyone repeated after him, minus Malfoy.

"This class is ridiculous." He muttered to Crabbe and Goyle as Daphne opted to ignore him for now.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Remus asked as Neville stepped forward, next to Remus. "What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?" Remus asked as he looked to Neville.

"Professor Snape, sir." He said as Remus nodded in response.

"Doesn't he scare us all?" He joked as everyone laughed, even Neville. "Now, Neville, you live with your grandmother…" Remus said as he looked to Neville as he nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." he said Remus smiled knowing Neville was a very meek young man with a demanding relative.

"It won't, but I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Remus asked as Neville nodded in response to this. "Good. Now Neville, when I open the wardrobe, this is what I want you to do…" Remus said before he whispered in his ear. As he pulled away, Neville nodded. "I'm right here Neville." Remus muttered as Neville was ready to do this. "Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three." Remus said and when he finished counting down he waved his wand and the wardrobe door opened, Snape stepping out as Remus urged Neville to focus and think.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville yells the invocation of the spell and in turn Snape was then dressed in women's clothing and is carrying a purse. The class laughed as Remus put on some music while even the infamous ice queen Daphne even had to stifle a laugh of her own.

"Form a line everyone." Remus called out as they all fell into line as told. Ron was up first as he walked forward as when he did the Boggart turned into a large Spider which freaked Ron out. "Now I want everyone to picture the very thing they fear the most and turn it into something funny." Remus said as the music began to play.

"This should be most amusing." Wizel said as he simply observed things.

Ron looked to the Boggard with great fear as he looked ready to soil his trousers. Then with wand at the ready he invoked the incantation to change the Boggarts spider form. "Riddikulus!" Ron invoked causing the Spider to stumble and slip around on roller skates that were on all eight of its legs.

Parvati Patil was next as Ron went to the back of the line to wait his turn to come again. She got ready for it as when the Boggart saw her it began to change form again. Soon a huge cobra stood there hissing at her causing Parvati to gasp and hyperventilate.

"Riddikulus!" Parvati invoked with her wand causing the snake to become a large jack in the box. Parvati smiled at this as everyone laughed while she then went to the back as in turn. Thus in turn Harry's turn came up while Parvati began to walk to the back of the line.

AS Harry gotten his wand ready for his turn, as he look to the jack in the box, the Boggart reads Harry fears, his darkest fear he is scared of the most, and found it, that would truly he frightening, but just as deadly, as Wizel sense the danger as he quickly said, "Master Thou must step away!"

"What, why?" Harry asked as the Jack in the Box change, shifting around and turn pitch black and form into something that scared not only Harry but the rest of the class as it form into a Dementor as Harry frozen in fear by this, the Boggart gain much strength from this and went after Harry.

Daphne was about to take action as Boggart are dark creature themselves, and turning into a Dementor her power would just be as effective, but she stop as she saw the Professor take action first as he rush in.

"HERE!" Remus said as he quickly stood in front of Harry as he presented himself with a fear equal or greater as Harry's own fear, as suddenly the Dementor stop in its place and shape shift into… a night sky?

With clouds covering the sky as a bright moon soon peek out from them, as Remus quickly pointed his wand at the Boggart and said, "Riddikulus!"

The moon suddenly turn into a deflating balloon that flew around the room fast as Remus quickly open up the wardrobe for the Boggart to fly in with the doors quickly shut behind it, locking the wardrobe as it started to knock against the door again making a rucks once again.

Remus panted a bit as he turn to the class room and said, "Well, sorry about that! That all for today. Collect your books from the back of the class, and that's the end of the lesson, thank you."

As everyone but Harry went to get their books as Harry himself was still frozen in place for a bit as Daphne looked at him with Dinivas appearing and said in an amused tone, "Wizel pactmaker is afraid of that thing, how funny."

"Silent Dinivas before I hold your Ark into the sewers of the dungeons," Daphne threaten as Dinivas stop laughing as he just give a small nervous laugh as he said, "Please don't do such a thing mistress, I was merely jesting."

"Some ones fear isn't something you laugh at," Daphne said as she look to Harry, and can understand the sort of fear he may have went through, as she could overcome her fears quite easily as there were little things she would fear, even with her gift of the pact.

"I suppose ruler of the Ancient Shadows tends to remove ones fears when you see what secrets the shadows hide." Dinivas said as true horrors rested within darkness and one who could understand them well their own fears would seem like a childhood trouble then true fear.

"I suppose." Daphne agreed as Dinivas then followed after his Pactmaker as everyone began to take their leave of the room.

(Later Knights Common Room)

The Golden Trio and Silver Duo were gathered in the Common Room's Library as they had a free period as Daphne offered Harry a drink. "Here." Daphne said as she looked to Harry.

"Oh um thank you." Harry said as Daphne sighed a bit before sitting across from him.

"Bloody Hell Harry you froze up like nothing." Ron said as Daphne saw this.

"Because the Dementor had a long lasting effect on Harry." Daphne said as she might as well get this out of the way. "The Knights are powerful in their own rights but they also come with a truly terrifying aspect to them." Daphne said as she then pulled out a book and presented it to them showing the Knights in them. "I don't know where they came from but I theorize they may be derived from Soul Magic something Dumbledore would advise against seeing it as dark magic." Daphne said but just before Hermione would object Daphne stopped her. "As I said it's a theory but I do know one thing without the pactmaker the Knights and the Arks are useless I believe when you forged the pact and in turn summon the Knights Power you in turn offer it your soul to give it the power to fight. The Knight in turn becomes your body while the real body is stored as your soul." Daphne explained as she sat there.

"So like a suit of armor for your soul." Hermione theorized as she looked to Daphne.

"Precisely but mind you the soul without the body is sustainable to corruption because without its body and the magic it uses the soul is vulnerable." Daphne explained as she looked to them. "Hence why I figured the Knights have defensive measures to keep the pactmaker safe during the time it is utilized." Daphne explained before she turned the page to show to their shock a dragon donned in the Dragon Knight armor, the Black Knight missing its lower half that was replaced by a massive demonic body with a new sword to boot, the fourth Knight trapped inside a tree within amber, and finally a demonic parody of the White Knight. "The reason I bring this up Harry is because I'm worried that if you can't control your fear it may cause the Knights to believe you to be in imminent danger and unleash one of these." Daphne said as she presented the images.

"The Demon Knight; the White Knights berserk state according to Godric Gryffindor, the Black Usurper the defense in the event the Black Knight's pactmaker is being contested for its power during the incantation, the Matriarch and Patriarch of Dragons depending on the pactmakers gender the beast that takes the soul of its pactmaker to keep the armor defended at all times, and finally Yggdrasil the Moon Maidens guardian who defense the Knight who despises violence." Daphne explained as they all saw this.

Even Harry gulped to this as he then looked to Daphne with concern over this. "How do I?" Harry asked as Daphne saw it coming.

"You find a way to beat back the Dementors. I believe there may be a spell that Professor Lupin can teach you if you by chance find him." Daphne explained as Harry understood enough for this.

"Alright more research." Harry began until Daphne stopped him.

"Potter that's not all." Daphne began as she looked to Harry. "I'm surprised that you're so behind on certain aspects of being a Lord of an Ancient Noble House but when one considers your upbringing it's to be expected... which is why I'm offering you session to get you up to speed." Daphne said as she then went forth with it. "It's both in thanks for your aid in Snape's class and the Slytherin in me hoping to cash in on the benefits of being one to aid you." Daphne said as she looked to Harry before looking away blushing a bit.

Hermione saw there was more to it but left it be for now. "I'm sure Granger can be of aid in such things as well but one who grew up being taught this knowledge would be better than one who only has books to go by." Daphne said as she looked to Harry. "This would in turn give you connections and networking not only with favors but also allies and hopefully a way to weed out the corrupt from the honest folks." Daphne said as she then leaned back a bit. "Politics is a dangerous game that one should not enter without some back up and though I am aware Wizel has been a great aid thus far his knowledge is no doubt out of date as well being locked away for so long." Daphne said as Harry sighed to this.

"I... just need time to think." Harry said as he sat down alone for the time being.

Daphne hesitated for a moment before she put a comforting hand on his and looked deeply to him. "Take as much time as you need Harry." She offered as the choice was all his in the end.

"Thank you." Harry said as it was awkward but even Harry knew Daphne had a point as much as Wizel would hate to admit it. But he needed to think it over before he jumped head first into chaos. For now though they left it be as they began to study up what they could. But as they passed the paintings of the founders Godric stirred for a moment before returning to stillness and sleep.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter for you folks. I hope you enjoyed it because next chapter we will have the appearance of the Grand Gigas. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and until next time folks leave a review before you leave and I will once more say Ja-Ne.


	8. Chapter 8 Grand Gigas

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Well a new chapter folks let's get this show rolling ok.

(Start Great Hall Breakfast)

It was dinner time as the Golden Trio was eating while filling their plates with food. Hermione did double for herself and put it close to Harry. Wizel of course appeared before it and offered a prayer for it as it was a small ritual they did for Wizel. He did not need to eat due to the nature of his existence and the Pact but Hermione liked to make sure the Spirit felt included. He may be neutral when it comes to worthy pactmakers but he was growing fond of them as of late.

Ron was against the idea of Harry learning pureblood stuff from Daphne Greengrass due to her Slytherin connection but Hermione thought it was a good idea. Networking and forging connections wasn't a wizard only thing but a mundane thing as well. It may not be between nobles but politicians used this in their day to day businesses. Nobles may have had it drilled into them from birth but the need for it was still made known to this modern day.

Of course Ron was out numbered but in the end Harry got the final say on such an action. Seeing that as it is Harry still needed time to think if over... but as they ate a new voice spoke up getting their attention. "Harry?" A voice asked as this in turn caused the golden Trio and Wizel to turn around to find Susan Bones standing behind them, rolled piece of parchment in her hand with a wax seal on it. The pretty redhead had a slightly bemused expression on her face as she held out the scroll when Harry turned.

"My Auntie sent this to me and asked that I give it to you. Apparently she tried to contact you a few days ago, but the letter returned unopened. She said she didn't think you would have ignored a letter from her considering that you contacted her a few weeks ago with some questions?" Susan said as she gave Harry the scroll in question.

"I've never received anything from her except when Hedwig brought her reply saying that she would look into my questions," Harry said, reaching out to take the scroll. Harry of course did receive such a reply but nothing beyond that which was strange to say the least here. Susan shrugged in response to this as she figured mail must have gotten lost on the way or someone had intercepted the mail. Hermione noted, with more than a little annoyance, that Ron, sitting on Harry's other side, had immediately looked down at the girl's chest as her body moved in response to her shrug.

"I don't know. Anyway, I need to finish my breakfast, so I'll see you two later in Ancient Runes?" Susan asked as and in turn Hermione and Harry both nodded as she turned and walked back to the Hufflepuff table. Hermione immediately grabbed a piece of toast and threw it at Ron's head.

"Oi! What was that for?" Ron blurted out when the golden brown projectile bounced off the side of his head.

"For staring at Susan like she was a slab of steak. That's disgusting, Ron, girls don't want to be ogled like that." Hermione scolded as she glared at Ron.

"Harry was looking at her too." Ron tried to defend before Wizel cut in.

"Hold thy tongue my Lord treated the Heiress of Bones with chivalry and respect." Wizel said as Harry heard what Wizel said as Hermione saw the thankful smile not even needing translation.

"Harry was being a gentleman. He was looking at her face, not her breasts." Hermione corrected before smiling a bit. "Besides it seems like Susan and our transfer Archer are hitting it off." Hermione said as Archer and Susan were at their table enjoying breakfast together looking like they were already a young couple.

Ron's ears were as red as they'd ever been, though Hermione honestly wasn't certain if he was mad or embarrassed. Either way, he turned his attention back to his breakfast, and she turned hers to Harry, who was reading the letter he'd received with a pensive frown on his face.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with concern over Harry.

His frown grew deeper as he held the parchment out to her. "I honestly don't know. Here, tell me what you make of it?" Harry asked as he offered the missive to Hermione as Wizel read it as well.

Taking the letter, she pushed her nearly empty plate aside, and laid the letter out flat on the table in front of her.

To: Heir Potter of House Potter

Mr. Potter,

I've uncovered a few irregularities regarding the case you brought to my attention. Certain individuals have worked rather hard to make sure these irregularities never see the light of day, but rest assured I will find out what happened for you.

Sincerely,

Amelia Bones

Regent of House Bones

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Hermione blinked, and read the short missive twice more, before she sat back on the bench, staring off into space as she turned the words over in her mind.

"I honestly haven't the foggiest on this," She finally admitted, turning to look at Harry. "Obviously someone is trying to cover something up regarding Sirius Black, but for what reason I don't know." Hermione said as Wizel had a theory on such things.

Harry blinked several times, staring at her in bemusement for a moment, before he snapped out of it. "What?" Harry asked in shock as he heard this. "Cover up?" Harry asked trying to make sense of this new information.

"Well… look, see? In the letter she stressed the word 'irregularities' twice. There's no real reason to do that unless she's trying to tell you something. Considering you were asking about Black's court case and interrogation, it sounds to me like she's found something fishy about the whole thing, but the information is being suppressed, probably by someone higher in the government than she is." Hermione explained as Wizel saw this and had a theory.

"I believe I possess a theory." Wizel spoke up as he looked to Harry. "May haps Sirius Black had a reason to escape." Wizel said as he looked to Harry. "A noble reason." He continued as he put the dots together. "If he wanted to kill thy person why make ye his heir? If he was imprisoned for the crime of selling of treachery to thine blood then why make ye his heir?" Wizel asked as he looked to Wizel.

"That doesn't make sense." Harry began as Wizel saw it.

"Precisely the point my liege. Because it DOESNT make sense the only reason ye would be made Lord Black's heir while he still is sent to Azkaban is because he doesn't belong there." Wizel said as Harry saw where Wizel was going with this.

"Are you saying that...? Sirius Black May be innocent?" Harry asked as Wizel was connecting the dots.

"I had listened to rumors my Lord all claiming that Sirius had betrayed the Potters and killed one called Peter Pettigrew with several mundane caught in it. Yet while the mundane victims were either injured or killed they still left bodies behind so why not Pettigrew leaving a body save for a finger." Wizel said as Harry saw where Wizel was going with this. "Because Peter Pettigrew severed his own finger to claim himself dead." Wizel said as Harry was wide eyed by this.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Harry stood up in shock.

"Wizel… thinks Sirius Black is Innocent." Harry said as Ron and Hermione was wide eyed to this.

"Has that thing got nutters?!" Ron asked as Wizel took offense to that.

"No he explained it nothing about this made sense because it didn't make sense." Harry said as Hermione heard this as well.

"So your saying this 'cover up,' is to hide that Sirius was sent to prison without a trial?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded to this.

"But." Ron began as Harry knew he was going to regret this.

"If we want the truth... we need to find Sirius himself." Harry said as this meant that Harry had to become bait to draw out Sirius.

"Oh no." Ron said realizing where this was going now.

"Ron it's something we should look into. If an innocent man was sent to prison with no trial then it leaves a major breach of justice and much more." Hermione said to which Harry nodded in agreement.

"There goes a normal year." Ron sighed knowing full well Hermione was right.

(Scene Break Saturday Gryffindor Common Room)

Morning came as Harry woke up to the first Hogsmeade weekend of the semester. As well as his first one for his Third Year but seeing as he never got the permission slip signed in all likely hood he was stuck here. But he had to try and if he could not go… then maybe he could talk Archer and Susan to go with his friends.

(Later Courtyard)

After Harry had eaten breakfast he began to make his way to the Courtyard to meet with his head of house for the Hogsmeade trip. But he barely made it out the doors when an arm grabbed him from the side as he looked and saw Tonks there. "Now where do you think you're going?" Tonks asked as Harry saw her.

"Um to Hogsmeade with my classmates?" Harry offered as Tonks looked.

"Uh huh and do you have a signed form?" Tonks asked as she looked to Harry with an inquisitive look.

"Well um no, but." Harry began as Tonks then took the paper from his hand and looked it over and saw there was no signature on it.

"Well damn shame I doubt the Teacher would let you go... oh if only someone higher up could overturn that rule somehow be it as a temporary deputy of the Auror corps. Gigas Response unit or if the headmaster allowed you to go by Ministry or the Council of Governors demands." Tonks faked lamented as Tonks looked sad for Harry.

"But I." Harry said as Wizel saw what was happening and smirked in response.

"Come now Mr. Potter we best let your dear friends know why you cannot come along." Tonks said as she took Harry by the arm as she was having a little fun with him right now.

"Thou shall read between the line my master," Wizel said giving a hint on what Tonks is meaning as harry ask with his thoughts as he knew he doesn't always have to talk out loud to talk to him, "What do you mean?"

Wizel just shake his head as it seem Harry isn't always as bright at times as the two came up to Ron and Hermione who were about to hand in their permission slip as Professor McGonagall started to say to the whole class, "Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege."

Hermione was about to head up to hand in her slip, until she notice harry hanging back along with Tonks, with his permission slip still in his hands as she came over with Ron notice this and follow in pursuit with Hermione asking, "Why are you hanging back here for, is something wrong Harry?"

"Well," Harry started to say and soon gesture to his slip as Hermione grab it at the corner and saw, it has not been signed as she said, "You didn't get it sign."

"He didn't get it sign?" Ron soon ask as he look at it himself as he said, "Bloody hell."

"Why didn't you get it sign?" Hermione asked as Harry said three words to her, "Blown up aunt."

Hermione got the idea as it seem he could not get it sign as after he blew up his aunt like a balloon, he ran away from his guardians as she said, "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know," Harry said as Professor McGonagall came up to the group and said, "Excuse me, but if you three have your permission slips sighed, please turn them over and we can be on our way."

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment as he just have her a nod of go ahead as Hermione handed in her slip, the same with Ron as McGonagall turn to Harry and said, "Do you have your Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't answer as he look down a bit in shame as he didn't get his slip sign by his uncle as Tonks decided to answer for him as she said, "He does not I'm afraid professor, it seem he was cast out of his former home before he could."

"Oh dear, Well I'm afraid to say this but you cannot come along then No permission form signed, no visiting the village, as That's the rule," Professor McGonagall said with Tonks soon butted in again as she said, "Well technically he could come along if he has a note that giving him Permission to do so, which so happen I do have."

That surprise Hermione, Ron, Harry and McGonagall as Tonks handed the professor the Note stating Harry can in fact come to Hogsmeade, sigh by both Dumbledore and head of the DMLE as Tonks soon said to the professor, "It's not just a privilege for Harry, it's a need, with the threat of Gigas and Gigas Dealers, we are in need of a knight around this area, but sense Magi Corporation is already spread thin already, Harry here does have one and a student of this school, he is given permission to go and patrol for any suspicious person that had a Gigas card as long he is also with his assign bodyguard."

The Professor nodded in agreement as she said, "Very well, Mr. Potter I stand corrected you are allowed to come along, with Miss Tonks here to watch over you as well."

Harry smile and said, "Thank you professor." McGonagall nodded to this while she went on her way as Ron patted his back and said, "Alright!"

"Thank you Miss Tonks," Hermione said as Tonks wave her hand and said, "No none of that miss stuff, just call me Tonks, just plain Tonks."

Harry looked at her as he soon said to her, "I thank you as well, but how did you know?"

"That Owl of your is pretty smart, you should thank Hedwig for this too," Tonks said as she look at the others and said, "Now then, shall we all head out now, last thing I wanted to do is be stuck in the castle myself."

"Hey!" Archer was heard as he walked up to the group. "Mind if I tag along?" Archer asked as he looked to Harry's group with Susan.

"You know him?" Ron asked to which Harry nodded to this.

"Yeah we met at Diagon Alley he didn't take what Draco said lying down." Harry said as he walked over to Archer.

"Why do you want to come along anyway?" Ron asked to the two badgers.

"Meh just bored." Archer said putting his arms behind his head while stretching.

"Well he's honest." Hermione offered as she looked to the others who all saw this clearly.

"Sure you two can come along." Harry said and thus Archer nodded seeing that the whole group was in agreement. Then they all headed out with Daphne watching where she stood as she is glad Harry is able to come to Hogsmeade. Now they have more than the knight's Common room to go to for a meet as Tracy look over at her and said, "You seem happy, anything special that happened?"

"You could say that," Daphne said still smiling as she look ahead and said, "I've been dying to drink some butter beer."

(Hogsmeade)

Everyone is having a good time, as the trio, Plus Tonks walk around the town, enjoying the view, the stores and other places, even site seeing a few places as well. They saw many advertisements for the MAGI Corporation which Hermione once thought it was a muggle electric company. But clearly that was not the case as the MAGI or IGAM to the Muggles was the ones who created the Incorruptus they elegantly called Knights. Wizel and Dinivas both did not like them commenting how they were pale imitations who had no souls.

Regardless they visited many stores such as Zonko's Joke shop, Honedukes in which they purchased many sweets there and a great deal of other things. Needless to say a great time was had by all. "Oi look!" Came one of the Hogwarts students as they saw a poster for the MAGI Corporation with the cover being one of their Artificial Construct Knights as the pactmaker who was clearly a muggle was shaking hands with an unknown Wizard.

"MAGI Corporation innovation through unification." Harry read aloud as the MAGI Corporation was the leading force that wanted to tear down the Law of Secrecy small pieces at a time. Apparently they held the firm belief that muggle technology and ingenuity mixed with magical benefits would create an unstoppable force. Added the fact the Knights were a product of theirs happily donated to the Ministry of Magic had basically had them lining Fudge's pockets as well as Amelia Bones who of course refused the money constantly.

"These guys really are a big deal huh?" Harry asked as Ron nodded.

"Yeah their even famous in the states." Archer said as he looked to the mentioned poster.

"Yeah dad loves them when their name really got rolling Mum wanted him to apply for a position with them." Ron said as Harry saw the pay and benefits must be to die for.

"Well I think what they do is a noble deed trying to unite the two worlds through innovations truly a shining star to Muggleborns everywhere." Hermione said as she smiled to this. "I had always thought they were an electric company with business in medicine, weapons, and basic entrepreneur lines of work." Hermione said as she gave the MAGI Corporation much support here.

"They're that famous?" Susan asked shocked to hear this fact.

"Yes it's thanks to them many innovations with magic and mundane has been made possible." Hermione said as she looked to the young Hufflepuff.

"Yeah though dad nearly had a heart attack when they raided their company one time and found that everything they were doing was legal somehow. Apparently their big guy at the head has connections to the ICW and was able to get approved for it." Ron said as Harry heard this and was impressed.

"Damn they got some cash." Archer said as he heard this.

"Language." Hermione scolded causing Archer to roll his eyes here.

"Come on lets go find a place to eat real quick." Harry said as he didn't know why but something about that guy Jonathan Kaldwind Rowling really rubbed him the wrong way and he knew not why.

As they walked though they soon arrived at the tavern to find many Hogwarts Students there as well. But then he noticed something amiss. He saw a suspicious group of four walking away as they seemed suspicious with due cause for concern. "Oi guys look." Harry said as the group saw the suspicious group.

"That's never a good sign." Tonks said as she decided to take initiative here.

"Exercise caution one must not discount possible traps." Wizel said as he was not taking risks here.

"Hermione take cover." Harry said as in turn his best friend took cover as asked. But as they walked torts the back alley like path. Harry looked and saw carved on the old wood was a crest familiar to him. He then remembered it from when he faced that last guy who had a Gigas while on the verge of overdosing on its power.

"Look." Tonks whispered as she pointed to the trio as they surrounded this guy who had a case open.

The man was dressed in a business suit mixed with robes as he looked to the four surrounding him while he presented his illegal ware. "Gentlemen and madam these cards are fresh from my supplier a new type in fact to bring in more benefits from a Gigas or in this case multiple Gigas." The man said as Wizel looked and saw what was in the case.

"Gigas Cards a whole case of them." Wizel said as he saw the cards in question.

"Is that a dealer?" Hermione asked as she saw the Gigas Card Dealer here.

"Yes it is." Tonks said as she didn't see this coming. "Ok we need to get the other Aurors down here fast before we get Yaargh." Tonks cried out as she tripped and in turn getting attention of the four of them.

"Oh Bullocks." Ron said as he realized what happened.

"An Auror?" The Dealer asked as he then smirked and closed the case with elegant ease even locking it while swiping out one card from the batch and handed it to the woman criminal with them.

Tonks quickly stood up and fit herself while having her wand ready as she have no choice now but to arrest the 5 before they try anything said to them, "Hold it right there, your 5 are under arrest for the illegal possession of Gigas and distribute Gigas cards. Surrender now and you would get a fair trial."

"Suck my cock auror bitch, we ain't following your shit," one of the men said as the dealer said, "It seem I was found out, tell you what gentleman, you three can have some samples for free now if you take her and those kids out."

The dealer held out three normal Gigas card out to the three men, as they accept them quickly, with Tonks was about to cast out a spell but it seem the woman was a witch and block the spell quickly as Tonks yell out, "Everyone clear out! Harry bring out the white knight!"

Ron and Hermione ran to get out of the way and warn everyone to run, with Harry rush out as the three men held up the Gigas cards to their foreheads as they all called out at the same time, "Adveni!"

A flash of light happen as everyone cover their view the three men transform into Gigas while destroying some of the buildings around them.

AS Harry look and saw one green bird looking Gigas, one blue lizard creature Gigas, and the last one a bull like Gigas that similar to Harry had first face but it was red and bit stronger than the last one as the card dealer said, "Destroy them!"

"Harry, Better armor up now and lead them out to a clearing to prevent minimal damage!" Tonks said as Harry nodded as he summon forth his knights Ark as he stab the Dagger into the Gauntlet skipping the chant as he called out, "Verto!"

In a flash of light the white knight has come forth standing before the three Gigas as Wizel spoken in his mind, "Be careful my master. These three pacts with men who are in their prime as well the red one is an alpha, stronger than the other two at most."

"Got it!" Harry said as he charge at the three as they came at him as well, Harry swing his sword at the red one as he block his attack with his own weapon as another one came up from his side swinging his weapon at the white knight, as he quickly raise his shield to block it and shove him off and push off the one on his sword before smacking the 3rd that came up to him fast with his shield making him back off.

"Go warn the others!" Harry called out to Archer and Susan who both nodded to him.

"Got it!" Archer called out before he and Susan ran off to get help.

"Be careful!" Susan cried out as she also ran off to find the nearby Aurors.

The battle seem to be going well as Harry has push them back and lead them to an near open area near Hogsmeade and fight them off the best he can.

(Hogsmeade)

Everyone was running out of stores and building and ran for safety, with Daphne and Tracy rushing out as well and sees what was going on outside and soon heard the fighting going on as they saw the white knight fighting against three Gigas at once.

"Oh no," Daphne said as she sees Harry fighting against the three Gigas, she knew he won't last long, as with the power of the "Left hand of God" it would help harry master the weapon he holds but not how to fight against skill or strong enemies, include being out numbered as Daphne rush over and see what she can do with Tracy sees her running towards the danger as she said, "Daphne wait!"

Rushing after her, she hope Daphne wasn't about to do what she think she would do, and that is to expose the black knight out in the open.

(The battle)

Harry was slowly being push back, as he tries to focus on one of them at a time and shove the other two back but they keep coming, Harry never fought against three people at once, not even Draco and his two lackeys at the same time the few times they clash in the past.

He block one of the Gigas attack before the other two join in combining their strength to push harry back, stumbling back as harry try to catch his footing as the three Gigas all came at the same time as they clash their weapon against the white knight as he parry and block two of them, the last one struck him, hurting him as Harry grunted out in pain before slam in the chest by the red Gigas and thrown back.

"No! Harry!" Tonks said as she look to the Gigas and points her wands at them and called out, "Bombarda maxima!"

Using one of her strongest spells knowing curse and other trick won't affect Gigas so easily, hitting the red Gigas in the face with her spell, but it only case a slight twitch to it as an explosion was set off in its face with the force and smoke, gotten a good hit on it as a slight bruise, but one shot wasn't enough to really hurt it as bad, but it did catch their attention.

"Oh bloody hell," Tonks said as she the Gigas soon came walking towards her, as she made a run for it across the field as the Gigas was about to chase after her, but suddenly, the white knight gotten up, recover from the attack he took, knocking down two of them in a tackle with his shield.

The last one turn his attention to the white knight as their weapon clash against one another as harry doing all he can to fight the three as he swing his sword against one of the other Gigas that was getting back up, knocking it back down before hitting hit himself back by the other one that did get up and soon became two on one.

(The dealer)

"That's right, fight White knight. Fight and show your power," the dealer said as he knew this would happen, sooner or later he knew, but nothing better than the present as he watch the battle goes on as the 3rd Gigas was back on his feet and join back in the fight really hitting the white knight hard.

(Daphne)

Daphne soon reach the area as the fight was taking place in as she saw Harry falling back again as the Gigas were stronger as they stood together with harry fighting by himself, she knew if this keeps up, Harry would most likely turn into the demon knight, or die in this battle with someone getting his Knights ark.

If they remain or if the white knight goes berserk would destroy Hogsmeade and kill a lot of people as she reach out her hand and about to summon forth her Knights Ark until Tracy came up and stop her as she said, "Daphne stop! You can't fight them!"

Daphne grab Tracy hands and said, "I can't stand by and watch as Potter gets beaten, and possible be killed, Tracy. He can't handle those three by himself."

"But if you fight, you'll expose yourself to everyone. They will know you are the black knight," Tracy said worry that Daphne would paint a target on the back and afraid she would also be label a dark witch for using the black knight with Daphne look back at the fight as the white knight was almost seem to be on his last leg.

Daphne put Tracy's hand back at her side and said, "I'm sorry Tracy, but this is a risk I must take, I must stop this before it's too late."

Daphne turn and face the battle as Tracy soon step back a bit away from Daphne as she knew what was next as she held out her hand as her knight ark came forth as she chanted "Oh Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows. Grant me your power."

Tonks came around the area where the two girls were at, and surprise at what she is seeing, with Daphne grip the handle of the sword and draw it out enough has she said, "Verto!"

A mystic circle appeared around her as she raised her left arm off causing the circle to change form. Daphne swung her left arm to the left just as an black knight armor rose up behind her mimicking her movement before she enter the armor, with her wings spread out before taking off into the air.

As Tonks saw this as she said, "What the bloody hell, another one?"

(The battle)

AS the Gigas gang up on the white knight, about to take him down for good as he held up his shield to try to block their attack somehow. But before they could strike down at him, two of them were suddenly picked up into the air and pulled away from their leader it seem surprise both them and Harry as they saw who came to help, as the two Gigas drop down by the new combatant.

The black knight landed as she turn around and look down upon the two Gigas she just carried away from the white so it was more even for him as she said, "Why don't you two pick on someone more skilled like me, I can do well again two enemies."

The two Gigas stood up as they look at their new enemy and knew if they expect to keep their power of the Gigas, they must fight against the newest knight as they came at her, as the black knight pull out her sword and fight against the two enemies with ease.

With harry as he saw Daphne at the Black knight fighting against the two other Gigas, giving him the breathing room he need to fight and took on the Alpha Gigas.

Daphne took a battle stance with the White Knight as she held the sword to the side with her left arm behind her back. The Gigas then charged at her causing her to easily deflect them away. She dodged another attack before stabbing at the Raven like Gigas on the eye on its chest. Once she did so she extended her wings and jumped up before flipping the wolf like Gigas over her shoulder slamming it down hard.

Then with a swift movement she grabbed the arm of an attacking Gigas and proceeded to flip it down and had a firm grip on its arm. It was clear she had some hand to hand combat training for when magic failed her as the Gigas roared in pain from this in response. The Black Knight wasn't done as she then dodged releasing its pray allowing the raven like Gigas to slam its weapon down on the arm of its ally. The Wolf based Gigas roared in pain as it held its arm only for the Black Knight to stab at the eye on its chest. Once this was done she grabbed one by the head and slammed it down before jumping up and kicking the other.

The Black Knight glared at its downed foes clearly unamused as they tried to get back on their feet. She then with a swift slash managed to make a huge gash on both of their chest causing them to roar in pain as the result before falling limp. Once this was done The Black Knight began to walk away hearing her two fallen foes groaning in pain as she knew the Gigas form will wear off soon enough.

(White Knight vs Alpha Gigas)

Sword meet the axe like weapon as the two foes duked it out for superiority. Harry quickly dodged an attack from the Gigas and blocked its next attack with his shield. The battle progressed as the White Knight dodged an attack and took a ready stance before stabbing at the Gigas chest eye. Harry figured the eye acted as the core of sorts so if he targeted that spot specifically he may leave himself a lot of openings to take the Gigas down. The battle didn't end there as Harry used his shield to block the Alpha Gigas next attack before using his word to slash at it causing it great pain. It was clear this battle would only go one way now that it was one on one but the Gigas was not going to make it easy.

The White Knight then jumped back from its foes next attack before slashing with a spin using said spin as momentum. He proceeded with a shield bash before using the pommel of his sword to hit its gut knocking it down. Harry wasn't done just yet as he then shield bashed on the Gigas head knocking it back and breaking one of its horns. As the Gigas tried to get up it yelped in shock as the White Knight managed to get a grip on its tail before pulling hard.

The Gigas roared out in shock before it was slammed onto the open ground with enough force to break the ground and causing it to shake. The White Knight then grabbed the growth on the Gigas before tossing it across the ground before it rolled and to the forest area trashing a few trees here and there before it landed near its two allies. The White Knight began to walk torts its foe as it swung the sword to the side ready to end this once and for all.

The Black Knight joined him as the two were more than willing to put these Gigas down once and for all. But quickly she realized something wasn't right about this as she glared at their beaten foes. Just then slow clapping was heard as they both quickly looked and saw the Dealer approaching them.

"My, oh my." The Dealer was heard as the group looked and saw him approaching with the fourth buyer the female. "I must confess for a novice you are quite formidable." He confessed before pulling out a red card from his person. "But alas it seems we are at an end of things." He said before grabbing the girl by the neck surprising her. "Did you know that we have a theory that Gigantes can fuse together and when Gigantes due fuse they become even more powerful than they were before?" The Dealer asked as he held the red card to the girl. "But alas to do this the process requires a human to be sacrificed." The Dealer said as he smirked to the group as Hermione and Tonks heard this.

"No you wouldn't?!" Tonks cried out as the girl was in shock that she was back stabbed so callously.

"Oh yes I would." He said as he held the card to the girl ready to activate it. And with that he did as the card glowed and as it vanished the area around them was covered in a bright light showing the doctor had gone and done it. The White and Black Knights covered their smaller allies from the back wind of the rituals power. It was clearly a success as no sooner that it began it ended with the light dying down.

From it a three headed Gigas roared out as it walked on all fours showing it lacked much of the first three Gigas with and now looked like a reptilian Cerberus in such a regard.

"We might be in trouble." Harry said as he looked to Daphne who nodded in agreement.

The Grand Gigas then charged at them forcing the duo to block the oncoming attack before jumping back. The two went at either side of it only for the two heads to fire blasts at them forcing them to block or dodge the offending strike. The Black Knight spread its wings and sent out a gust of wind causing the Gigas to hold its ground from it before the White Knight charged in to attack. One of the heads bit down on the blade stopping the attack before using its body to slam the White Knight back and fire it away with a beam attack.

The Black Knight came in next slashing from the air at the Grand Gigas but alas it was clear her attacks had minor effects on it. She then umped p and stabbed one of its eyes only for one of the heads to respond and bite down on her Knights arm. Daphne cried out as she was sent flying and tumbling from the Gigas using its body for momentum to toss the Black Knight aside.

The White knight recovered and went at it from the side, only the be stop again, as it turns towards him and stop his blade from reaching it body before swing its tail at him, nailing at the side knocking the wind out of the white knights before he was thrown over towards the black knight and landed beside her.

With Tonks watching this play out, it seem it was coming to an end as she yell out to the two knight, "Harry, Black knight! Get up and fight!"

The Grand Gigas walk towards the two with every step felt and heard coming closer to the two knights that were down, as Tonks keep yelling at them, "Please get up! A lot of people are counting on you two, if you don't get up and fight, then you will die!"

Hermione and Ron were running back as they seen what was happening, as Hermione saw the white knight down with the black knight as she can only yell out herself, "Harry!"

"Come one you two, get up!" Ron suddenly yelled as he did not want his best friend to die, he didn't want anyone to die even if he did hate them.

The Grande Gigas stood above them, as it soon charge up its attach to finish off the two knights for good, as the two knights still lay in place as it seem to be their final moments, but it seem two spirits has other plans.

"Stand my master and fight the beast," Wizel said with Dinivas speaking to his mistress, "Where that ambition of yours? Are you willing let it die along with yourself?"

As the charge attach of the Grand Gigas about to reach its peak as their mouth glow brightly as Wizel spoken to Harry, "It's okay to fear my master, but thou can rise above it if you fight for others like you have before."

"Raise up and show the world who you are," Dinivas spoken to Daphne as the eyes of the knights give a glow like they were opening their eyes as both spirit soon said at the same time, "Fight for what thou believe in!"

Suddenly the eyes of the knight suddenly burst with light as the grand Gigas about to fire their beams down at the two knight until suddenly it was knock by two sword, as it flew into the air and fire their beam up in the sky harmlessly, as Tonks, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else that witness it, as they see the two knight standing back up with a glowing aura surrounding them, with the white knight has a blue glow, and the black knight with a deep red glow, as the glow pulse out at the same time with each other.

Hermione and Ron speechless as they were as Ron soon break the silent as he said, "Now that wicked."

Tonks just smile at this as she said, "YES! Now go get and show it what for!"

The Grand Gigas recover from the two knights sudden attack as it roar out at the two, with the two knights ready themselves for round 3 as they suddenly charge out with the Grand Gigas did the same.

The plan was simple removed the two back heads then go for the main one as they circled around the Grand Gigas before going in for the attack. The Black Knight spread her wings and created a gust of wind causing the Grand Gigas to hold its ground. The result was the White Knight charging in and grabbing one of the heads before flipping over and mounting the Grand Gigas' back. This then caused the White Knight to hold on as the Grand Gigas tried its best to buck him off. The White Knight then shield bashed its back before slashing one of the heads off smirking a bit as it squirmed on the ground.

Following it up the White Knight jumped off as it then threw its sword at the Grand Giga's back stabbing into it causing it pain. The Black Knight then charged in and grabbed White Steel before using the Dinivas rapier to slice the second head off leaving the main head the last one. The Black Knight managed to dislodge the White Steel and landed next to the Black Knight causing its feet to skid across the ground for it.

"Here." Daphne was heard as she passed the White Steel back to its owner.

"Thanks." Harry said with a nod taking back his sword before the two made a battle stance like pose. The Grand Gigas roared out as the White Knight was the first to charge in following by the Black Knight. The White Knight had its shield up as the Grand Gigas tried its best to get through. But with the provided cover the Black Knight flew over the White Knight and attacked the Grand Gigas head on stabbing at one of the three eyes causing blood to come out. The Grand Gigas roared out in pain as during this moment the White Knight charged in and with a spin to build momentum stabbed the other eye with the same result causing it to roar even more so seeing as white steel was larger.

The two Knight fell back and in turn knew it was time to finish this fight before they both charged in with a roar of triumph they slashed through the Grand Gigas. The two ended up behind it as they dropped their stance while the Grand Gigas fell with a death roar. The resulting death disrupted its magical flow and thus it exploded with how unstable the magic inside had become. When all that was left of the Grand Gigas was a scorch mark the two quickly acted and pointed their blades at the Dealer who was quickly knocked down and restrained.

Tonks acted and made sure he was in coughs as he didn't seem to struggle all that much on this. It wasn't long after that the Aurors arrived and saw the Dealer. "This is the bloody dealer." Tonks said as Ron and Hermione were witnesses now.

Just then the Two Knights disengaged as they kneeled down and vanished leaving Harry and Daphne in their places. "So you caught me and my cards." The man said as he tilted his head a bit. "Whatever shall I do?" He asked before to their surprised be bit on something unseen in his mouth. This resulted to them going wide eyed as his body began to convulse and his mouth began to foam. "You caught me... but you won't get information." He said as to their utter shock before the Aurors could stop the case it exploded destroying the Gigas cards inside while others tried to apply an anti-toxin to be able to stop this poison he had taken. It only got worse as to their horror his body began to break down and deconstruct as if something was eating him from the inside out. The end result was that not even his bones were left behind as whoever or whatever did this really did not want sensitive information getting out.

Hermione even gasped as Daphne found herself in shock to what she saw. "Bloody Hell." Ron gasped as he realized that the guy committed suicide as opposed to letting sensitive information get out.

"You... you all saw that right?" Tonks asked as her fellow Aurors nodded at what they saw.

Needless to say a lot of people would find themselves getting home or back to school late today.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go end of a chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time I will ask you all to leave a review and until next time folks I say ja-ne.


	9. Chapter 9 Abduction

Chronicles of the Dogma

ESKK: Well a new chapter please enjoy it my friends. And remember this fic has been refurbished and upgraded so enjoy the story my readers.

(Start Great Hall Hogsmeade)

"That was wild." Ron said as everyone was back from their eventful weekend.

"I know it seems we won't have another trip for a while after that fiasco." Hermione said as gossip was spreading about the whole event.

"This Gigas thing is getting out of hand this isn't just some small time dealership sort of thing it's a whole network of it especially what happened to that dealer." Tonks said as that had to have been done to prevent any secrets from being leaked. Still a gruesome way to go all things considered.

"Well I had to pay a fine." Daphne said as she walked in with Tracy.

"Oh good for you." Ron sarcastically said as Daphne sighed and sat down with them.

"Well considering my parents were informed of the situation I think I got off light." Daphne said as she was kind of jealous Harry got off with a bloody slap on the wrist. It seems legislations and regulations for these Knights are being put into effect to help better control them while also dealing with these Gigas showing up.

"As much I am glad to hear you are okay afterword's and your knight is known now, it seem we aren't good enough," Harry said as everyone looked at him as Ron said, "Don't say that, you and Ms. Black knight here kick some monsters butt."

"We gotten lucky near the end, if that flare of energy didn't happen at the last moment, we would have been dead," Daphne said as Harry agreed and said, "Even with our knight it seem the Gigas seem stronger than us. I can barely keep up with two of them in that one fight."

"Maybe but that Grand Gigas form we face is something else," Daphne said as she remember that three headed monster they face together as even it came down to 2 on 1, the 1 still beating them and only a stroke of luck near the end as Tracy said, "It wasn't that bad, I mean it was your first time facing against those Gigas monster and that three headed one."

"She's right, you two are barely fought these creatures and had no experience before. I'm sure if you two train well in your knights form, I'm sure you will able to stand up against any Gigas on equal footing despite the numbers," Hermione said as Wizel appeared as he said, "The young maidens words hold truth, if you two train well enough, you can fight against an army of Gigas."

"Once you master your knights, you can be unstoppable, as the only thing that can challenge your power is another knight," Dinivas said as he appeared before the two pact makers as Daphne said, "They are correct… if we can master our knights then we won't be defeated by the Gigas anymore its matter of getting our strength up."

"Yea, but even if we do get our strength up, how would we stop the Gigas and the dealings, its likely more will show up," Harry said as Hermione said to him, "Well if you can find a Gigas dealer, you could possibly stop it before it happen."

"Whoever is behind these dealing won't make it easy, if the dealers are willingly to die to keep the secret there no way of saying what else they could do," Tonks said as she bring up a good point as Daphne said to her, "Maybe, but as long we show our strength, anyone that dare come here to attack will face the founding knights."

"That if Cedric will join you guys, I didn't see him join you two while you face against that 3 headed beast," Ron said as Hermione said to him, "It's not his fault for not being there Ron, he had studies to do as student who had turn in their permission slip maybe allow to go to Hogsmeade."

"You guy do have to keep up your grade as well as that is just as important, if you plan on being an Auror or any other job then you better not lack behind it," Tonks said as she remember how it was for her to be an Auror, as she barely had enough point in schooling to gain an application to be an Auror, and go through the training course and stuff as after a year she gotten in.

"I'm sure he will be willingly the fight if trouble arise from the Gigas," Daphne said as she knew how loyal of Hufflepuff can go if its loyalty to the school or the students, he will help out wherever it needed.

"Still..." Harry began as he thought about it. "If feels like there is a variable we're not seeing here." Harry said as Hermione had to agree because it almost seems like there is more to this mystery then meets the eye.

(Scene Break that same Evening Gryffindor washroom)

Hermione was sitting in a tub by her lonesome as she tried to relax a bit. It has been a tad bit hectic with Wizel figuring out about her Time Turner and in turn Harry worrying over her 24/7 when he heard the possible side effects. Hermione rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them as its been getting harder for her to sleep as of late as she noted Wizel's warning on the time turner may be more accurate then she would like to admit. It was moments like these though rare and few that she took the time to relax and recharge. It was the evening of course as recent events really had her a tad bit on edge.

First that Dementor event on the train, that Gigas fiasco in town, and most of all these Knights and their unknown origins. Hermione figured if they weren't some sort of first born magic then they had to have come from some origin point. As she sat in the water though her mind began to drift off as she lowered into the water and how relaxing it felt on her bare skin. She mentally swore she could fall asleep right now as her eyes grew heavy from it. Soon Hermione found herself falling into the land of dreams as she was asleep in the tub.

(Hermione's dream)

Hermione woke up in what she saw was a beach as she relaxed a bit when she noted something odd. First of all the beach was deserted save for a few things here and there suggesting people where here. A private beach this clearly was but it didn't end there. She looked around and saw she wasn't alone as nearby was to her utter shock was a group of children running around playing about as Hermione sighed in content at the scene. But she then noted another thing of importance.

She was also here and wearing a maternity based swimsuit as her stomach showed she was in her 2nd trimester of a pregnancy as a book rested upon her stomach as Hermione tried to make sense of this erotic yes peaceful scene. "Hermione." Harry was heard as Hermione looked and went beet red and gasped as Harry was there equally as nude as the Bookworm nearly had to hold in her squeal as she saw this. "How is the baby?" Harry asked as he got to her and rubbed her stomach as Hermione swore she felt a kick.

"Practicing for football I swear the little darlings have gotten some of that Knight like brute strength somehow with how hard they tend to kick in there." Hermione found herself saying while rubbing her pregnant belly as she realized this child was Harry's and this was her dream. "You shouldn't worry about me we're all well." Hermione said as she surprised herself further there. How could she normally do this this was polygamy and she was in no way such a person... right?

"Your right." Harry began before smiling to Hermione. "But I can't help but spoil you sometimes." Harry said as he smiled to his wife as Hermione saw the noble tone he had. "I'm just bloody grateful you even loved me in such a way." Harry said smiling to Hermione.

"Kind of hard not to Pale White Hero." Hermione said smiling to Harry.

"I love you, Hermione... My Ivory Witch." Harry said in her dream as Hermione heard this.

"I love you two, Harry... my White Knight." Hermione said as she smiled to Harry as Hermione wanted this to be reality... that was until she found herself unable to breathe as water began to fill her lungs.

(Waking World)

Hermione flailed about as she shot up in the tub causing a splash as her dripping body stood inside the tub. "Bloody Hell." Hermione coughed a bit showing she did not intend to fall into the water just now. But that dream she had Hermione found herself enjoying it a she then rubbed her flat stomach wondering if by chance she would be carrying Harry's future children. As she got out of the water she wrapped her body in a bath robe and began to make her way back to her dorm room to do some final studying and go to sleep in turn. She needed her strength after all if what Wizel said about the Time Turner was to be believed.

(Scene Break the Next Day Knights Common Room)

Daphne is enjoying a book, mostly about sparing and swordplay thinking she could improve her skill with a sword as a knight better and wonder how she can further it, as suddenly the doors appears and vanish soon after she wasn't worry who it was as only two other student had access to the hidden room and one of them would be still in class as she can guess it was Harry.

Walking on in was Harry, as he step into the Knights Common Room with something on his mind, as he looks around and saw the person he wanted to see as he came walking up to her as Daphne hear the foot step without looking up from her book as she said, "Is there something you need Potter? If not I prefer to be alone right now."

"Well… I need your…help," Harry said catching Daphne attention as she put a book mark in her book as she close it soon afterword's as she asked, "And what will that be?"

Harry walk up and stood before her as he started saying, "Well I've been thinking about this for a bit, and uh… I want you to teach me… how to be a noble pureblood?"

Daphne raise an eyebrow to this as she soon asked him, "You want "me" to teach you how to be a pureblood… a noble pure blood wizard? For what possible reason why I should or why do you wish to learn how to be a noble?"

Harry didn't want to give up much, as he wish to learn as much as he can to take hold of the head of Black to figure out a way to prove his godfather innocent, and to do that he must learn how to be a nobles pureblood person as he soon said, "I realize I cannot avoid what awaits me ahead, and I want to hold on my own, to be a person other wizard would consider me as equal as a pureblood and show I can stand on my own feet before them as well without… falling apart."

Daphne smile to this as to her it was sort of funny, but it's also true as she knew being the heir of 3 families would be a lot for a person to take on, even more so of an inexperience person that doesn't know their way as a noble pureblood, to the thought she think it could be a good way to be closer to Harry to have better trust with each other, As a founding knight going against more powerful Gigas in the future, they would have to be better than they were and trust each other completely on the battle field as she said to him, "Very well then, I have a few condition for this, but I will help you."

"Great, thank you Greengrass," Harry said as Daphne smile as she said, "Yes, but don't celebrate just yet, we are just starting and it will take some time to help you speed up on how to be a pureblood, but luckily I know of a few that could help now."

"Right now?" Harry said as Daphne stood up before putting her book on a small table on the side as she said, "Yes, right now. They are not far away to go to. I'm sure you can learn a lot from them once we see them, now follow me."

Daphne said as she walk across the Knights common room with Harry following as she soon lead him to the library as Harry said, "Are we taking a short cut to them?"

"There is no short cut to it, they are here in the library, as I sure you remember the portrait in here do you?" Daphne asked as Harry is surprise by this as he does know what she means as they soon headed towards the Portraits of the 4 founding founders of Hogwarts.

As he came up and saw the four paintings, each with a person in it with their head down and eyes close as it seem they were sleeping as Harry look at them and said, "They aren't moving."

"That because they're in a state of rest, they cannot be active all the time as these four portrait hold the essence of the four founders of Hogwarts and will know all of their knowledge much like the other portraits throughout the castle but they are special and they cannot be woken up by normal means as only a person that hold the knight ark and title of the ones before them can do so," Daphne said as Harry look at them and asked, "Then how can we wake them up?"

"By a simple words, as no doubt they sense your presents already all you have to say is, Awaken and their name," Daphne said as she look back at the portrait and said, "Saying with me and wake up Godric."

Harry nodded as he look at the portrait himself as soon enough as both of them said, "Awaken Godric Gryffindor / Salazar Slytherin."

Suddenly the two portraits of the founders of Hogwarts awaken as they open their eyes and looked at their successors before they as Godric started to say, "Ah finally, my successor has come. Welcome young man."

"Nice to see you again my successor," Salazar said as Godric said, "Been a long time sense I heard your voice Salazar, good to see you awake."

"I should be saying that to you, you old cat," Salazar said as Godric said to him, "Garden snake."

The two started to argue at each other it seem with Harry gotten a familiar sense to this as he said "This seem very familiar." Harry said to Daphne picks up the feeling and knew what it was like as she said, "It's like Wizel and Dinivas once again."

"If it wasn't for you I could have been relaxing at the ocean," Salazar said as Daphne clear her throat and said to the two founders as she said, "Not to be rude right now, but we have a request for both of you right now."

"Then speak." Godric said as he looked to them.

"Well sir I'm very behind on certain mannerism on how pureblood interact with each other to gain political sway." Harry began as Salazar heard this.

"I see..." Salazar drawled as it was clear he didn't really care.

"So I was hoping you may by chance aid me?" Harry asked as Godric looked to him

"I shall confess your request strikes me as odd." Godric said but he wasn't done. "But regardless Mr..." Godric began but Harry spoke up.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry introduced as Godric nodded to him.

"Yes Harry Potter see I am not the best suited for that." Godric confessed as he looked to Harry. "Your best bet would be to ask old Sally here for aid there." Godric said as Salazar scoffed a bit.

"Pardon me did you just suggest I ask him for help?" Harry asked as he heard this. "Him the man who build a chamber to hide a monster to kill the muggle born students." Harry said as Salazar heard this.

"Excuse me I built a what, to kill whom?" Salazar asked accusingly as he glared at Harry.

"Well you." Harry began as Salazar sighed a bit.

"Blasted all how can I claim to support blood purity when my blood is hardly pure itself?" Salazar accused as Harry was surprised by this.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked as he tried to make sense of this.

"Sally here was a bastard child, his father the original Lord Slytherin had an affair with the Black Knights Pactmaker before him a woman named Kara. When Servantus Slytherin had no heirs seeing as they all offed each other for power Sally who recently lost his mother and gained her Knight was available." Godric said as he looked to Salazar who glared.

"Long story short boy I don't despise the muggle born I simply give them the benefit of the doubt, the Chamber was meant to hide the White Knight but also act as a bunker in the event of an invasion with the Basilisk to clear out the invaders while guarding the White Knight. Furthermore it was a gift to my daughter whom had questionable relations." Salazar said as he wasn't going to go in depth on this.

"I... I need to sit down." Harry said finding a chair wrapping his mind around this new information.

"Trust me the girl nearly fainted here." Salazar commented as Dinivas flew be.

"He's not wrong." Dinivas said as he hovered nearby still unseen.

"I didn't trust people easily considering my upbringing so to earn my trust would mean you were among those I truly could count upon." Salazar confessed as Harry was in a cationic state.

"Give him time then we can begin the lessons." Daphne said as she looked to Salazar who nodded in agreement. Needless to say Harry had a headache on the way whether he knew it or not.

(Scene Break that evening)

After classes had ended for the day the forest was quiet as a group of hooded figure of varying sizes looked upon the castle as one of them held a compass of sorts. "Is the foundling here?" One of them asked as he biggest one looked to the regular sized one.

"Yes she is." The man said as he put the compass away.

"Ok then let's go get her." The smallest one said but the biggest stopped his tiny friend.

"Not so fast we can't get close with those things gloating about." He said while pointing to the patrolling Dementors.

"That's why I'm here." The leader said as he looked to the Dementors. "I can shield us from them just long enough to get in and out with the foundling and get her to safety." He said as he glared at the school. "And get her away from those filthy humans before they warp her back into one of them." He said but when saying, 'humans,' it was said with a great sense of venom to his voice.

"Feh humankind a bunch of backstabbing weasels." The big guy said showing he did not like humans in the slightest bit.

"Let us make haste, for our time is limited, let us be quick," the leader said, as he eyed something for a moment before turning around, as then the other mysterious hooded beings soon hid themselves away, to carry on their plan whatever it could be as.

Looking at the distant with a lone student walking near the defense border of the Dementors is Hermione with a book in her hands to catch up on some reading for her next class no doubt learn as much as she can before her next class starts as she suddenly look out into the distant as she thought she saw something, but saw no movement, and only ice patches left behind of the Dementors.

Shrugging it off as she found a quite spot as she saw down, open her book, and started reading unaware of the danger the lies ahead.

(With Harry and Remus)

"Professor, can I ask you something," Harry asked Professor Lupin on the bridge that leads to the grounds as the professor said to him, "You want to know why I stop you from facing that boggart, yes? As I thought it would be obvious I assumed it would take the shape of lord Voldemort."

"I did think of Voldemort at first, but then I remembered that night on the train, the Dementor before Daphne Greengrass saved me," Harry said remember what had happen on the train, with Remus smiling to this as he look to harry as he said, "I'm very impressed that suggest that what you fear most is fear itself, this is very wise."

"Before I fainted, I heard something... a woman... screaming," Harry said to Remus, and by the look on his face, he could guess what that scream was but didn't want to bring up any bad memories as he said, "Well Dementors forces to relive our very worst memories. Our pain becomes their power."

"I think it was my mother, the night she was murdered," Harry said as he still want to talk about it, and of his mother which he has little to no memories of with the professor said to him, "You know the very first time I saw you harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar but by your eyes, they are your mother Lily's. Yes, oh yes I knew her."

Remus remember all the good time in school with James, Sirius, and lily, especially Lily as he went on saying, "Your mother was there for me at the time when no one else was. Not only she a singularly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly careful, she has a way of seeing the beauty in others, even others perhaps most especially, and that person could not see it in themselves."

Remus give a small silent laugh as what he remember with Harry's father as he said, "And your father, James on the other hand he a... he had a certain shall we say, talent for trouble... a talent, rumor has it he passed it on to you... your more like them than you know. In time you'll come to see just how much."

Harry nodded and said, "Thank you, and if it not too much trouble there two things I wanted to ask."

"And what's that my boy?" Remus asked as harry asked him, "I do wish to protect myself from the Dementors, and I heard you can do that."

"I can certainly try, I can help you. I don't know when but I can try," Remus said with Harry nodded and said, "And the 2nd thing... if you knew my father and mother well... do you also know of Sirius Black?"

"Black? You can say he and I are well acquainted back in school when we were younger, why do you ask?" Remus ask harry and he wonder what harry is going with that sort of question as harry soon asked him, "What was he like, in school and stuff?"

Remus smile a bit and said, "Well like your father... Sirius has a knack of getting himself in trouble all the time, and laugh about it, but he was a person you could have a blast with... if he didn't become what he is now."

"I find that hard to believe, as I learn not everything is not always quite like it seems," Harry said as Remus looked at him and give a soft smile, knowing what harry is saying is quite wiser, but keep quite after that as he change the subject and said, "Better head to my office, the paperwork everything done still need to be graded and what not."

Harry nodded and said to him, "See you later Professor," Harry went on his own way to meet us with Hermione and check up on her to see how well she is doing with Wizel suddenly pops up and started saying, "Thou found it strange of a man like he' would talk about Black without spouting insults or show hatred of him."

"You thinking he knows something?" Harry asked as Wizel said, "The' do not know, but wise to keep an eye out of him."

Harry nodded as he look to the grounds as he knew Hermione would be there, as for him, it was time for his regular checkup of her, sense she is still using the Time Turner for her classes, lucky today is a day off for them but still.

(With Hermione)

Hermione was currently sitting at the fountain in the courtyard after miraculously finding time to herself in her insane schedule. After the wet dream in the bath Hermione made sure to keep a better eye on her health less she drowns in bath water. As she read her mind drifted to the mentioned dream as she began to recount it all. She recognized Susan and Daphne on the dream with a fourth girl she vaguely recalled but only barely. Needless to say she wondered why she would have that sort of dream seeing as she was partially an activist and even then she would never agree to polygamy... no matter how enticing she found it... seeing as it revolves around Harry. She then quickly heeled her mind to keep it from roaming to any more erotic thoughts. Honestly what was sexually attractive about Harry and herself at what she assumed was a private nude beach starker as the day of their birth while Hermione herself was heavily pregnant. Nearby she could see Susan Bones nursing her own infant with her massive yet enticingly attractive and yummy utters and Daphne Greengrass a pale white beauty of Slytherin with her own little horde.

'No stop Granger your better than this!' Hermione mentally scolded as she tried to redirect her thoughts. But as she did so her senses began to go off to something amiss around her.

As she sat while mulling over her own thoughts she noted something off. Now normally it wouldn't be a problem but... it was odd to say the least. She found herself getting hot and not in a sexual way. It was as if the temperature had been pushed up and with all the Dementors many students found themselves dressing for winter earlier then intended. Nothing bad about that save for circumstances but for it to get this warm was concerning. She then looked around and then noted something very wrong with the barrier as Dementors weren't even coming close to it allowing nature to return some life to it.

Hermione began to investigate it to see if a teacher should be called as this was unusual... at least until she noted the runes outside the barrier. She looked and saw it had a double layer to it but if that was the case. She didn't have time to ponder further when one of the cloaked figures appeared behind her and quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth. When this happened Hermione began to panic as she was wide eyed in response to this and in turn began to struggle to get free.

When she tried to go for her wand she was quickly disarmed of it and was met face first with the hooded figures who took her wand. "Sorry but we can't let you attack us." The skinny one said clearly the leader as he then looked to the big guy who grabbed her and was struggling a bit.

"Oi calm down lass!" He called out quietly as Hermione struggled.

"Having trouble?" The smallest asked as the big one growled a bestial growl.

"Shut it she's struggling like a fire lizard during molting season!" He growled as Hermione tried to get free. "Can't you use magic to quiet her down?!" He asked as the leader glared.

"Best do it now before she alerts the patrols or anyone." He said but before he could begin casting a new voice was heard.

"Hermione are you here?" Came the voice of Harry as he walked in.

"Blast." The leader cursed as he saw this while he and his friends tried to move.

Hermione going wide eyed quickly struggled further too at least get her mouth free. Luckily she got her canine beard and bit the hand silencing her. "Yeow!" The big guy cried out as he was forced to remove his hand from her mouth.

"Harry help me!" Hermione cried out as loud as she could causing her voice to be heard.

Harry obviously heard this quickly acted as soon his footsteps were heard as he went running to Hermione. When Harry arrived he saw Hermione being kidnapped in broad daylight causing him to go wide eyed. "Hermione!" Harry cried out as he then charged in with his wand drawn. "Let her go!" Harry called out as he went to have her.

"Blast a human." The leader said as he kept his compass hidden knowing it wasn't only their means of tracking the foundling but also their means of returning to the enclave.

"Bombarda!" Harry invoked out as the leader quickly acted.

"Barrier+!" He invoked and in turn a barrier appeared around his cohorts stopping the explosion.

Harry charged in regardless grabbing a branch transfiguring it into a sword drawing on the White Knights given power. As Harry expertly swung the sword at the foe he pulled a shield out and blocked the attack before bashing him with the stave he had on hand. Harry didn't see it coming as the foe glared down upon Harry with intense hatred for him.

"Leave her be and forget about her human. The foundling doesn't belong with your kind who warped those like her." The man said as Wizel noted how he referred to Harry as a human and how he referred to Hermione.

"Over my dead body!" Harry called out but as he stabbed the transfigured weapon out as the cloaked man looked ready to defend. Then with both hands he pulled the weapon back and blocked his stave bash. He wasn't done as Harry pulled back and proceeded to spin kick him and slash him at the same time in mid-section knocking him back. The slash caused something to fall off from his person before Harry proceeded to slice at his hood.

The result was Harry and Hermione getting a good look at his face which to their shock showed pointed ears and horns similar to a stag. Harry didn't have time to ponder it before charging in intent on saving Hermione. But before he could respond the smallest figure hopped in and kicked Harry in the face before the big guy came in and kicked Harry away.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out before the horned elf used his magic to put Hermione to sleep.

"We need to move we caused a commotion I smell them coming." The big guy growled as they had little time to react.

"Well human today you live for now." The leader said as he glared down at Harry as he then bashed him in the head with his stave causing him to begin to black out. "But fare warning come for her and you die just like every human will when they get what's coming to them." He growled as Harry then blacked out losing consciousness.

The last thing Harry saw was the trio in cloaks leaving just as Aurors and teachers arrived at the scene. Unknown to Harry Hedwig saw the item that fell before and moved to retrieve it as she quickly knew it held importance when it pointed in the direction of the escaping kidnappers.

(TBC)

I know this chapter is still short but I made use with what I had. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed it and continue to leave reviews so until we next meet ja-ne.


End file.
